Kingdom Hearts Descendants
by Bailey24
Summary: When Auradon falls into darkness, it's up to Ben, Jay and Mal to find Sora and help him on his journey to find Riku and Kairi while saving other worlds along the way. This story involves a bunch of OCs. (1/7 in the KHD(Kingdom Hearts Descendants) series) DO NOT SKIP CHAPTERS!
1. Announcement

**Hello! If you're reading this, that could mean that you're interested in this story. Before I post the chapters, there are a few things I'm gonna go over so make sure you have the time and patience to read this!**

 **1.** **I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) Reason I'm putting Sora as the secret son of Belle and Beast is because he's kind to Beast like Belle and willing to fight for what he cares about like Beast. Reason I also put Kairi as the secret daughter of Ariel and Eric is because she shares the same dream that Ariel has, which was to see other worlds. I also put Riku as the secret son of Elsa because I feel like they're similar in some ways. He's protective of his friends(even though he turns his back on Sora) and Elsa's protective of Anna(by trying to keep her distance from her). This is set in the first Kingdom Hearts game and one day after Ben's coronation in the first Descendants movie. I know Sarah Jeffery(Audrey) is tan and KH Aurora, Hayden Panettiere and Landon Liboiron are not so I have this idea of describing KH Aurora as tan with blonde hair instead so it can go with the flow of Audrey, Hallie and Ethan in the story. I'm gonna use an actress for Anxelin and for Ruby since I don't know who played them in Descendants. Since I have Hayden as both Kairi and Hallie, I'll explain why. I'm gonna use Hayden as Kairi when she first voiced her in KH1 but I'm using an older(by older I mean a little more grown up version of her) version of Hayden as Hallie.**

 **2\. I'm not trying to dumb Mal down or make her be a coward but since she's in new places, it's gonna take a while for her to adjust to things so that's why she's gonna be the way she is sometimes in this fanfic.**

 **3\. This is my first crossover since the very long break I took so it look a bit bad since I'm a bit rusty from the long break I took but I promise you that it'll be good. I'm still doing the spoofs that I have cast lists of on my YT channel. If you wanna see those, message me and I'll tell you my username on there.**

 **4\. A lot of these OCs aren't mine but I have been given permission to use them in this fanfic. If you wanna know which ones I own, message me and I'll tell you. I own a few more but they're not gonna be in this one. They'll be in the second sequel one.**

 **5\. The keyblades that Ben, Mal, Jay and Evie have are the ones from the KH games. Ben's is from KH where you talk to Belle, Mal's is from KH:BBS when you complete Enchanted Dominion, Jay's is from KH when you complete Agrabah and Evie's is from KH:BBS when you complete Dwarf Woodlands. The name for each keyblade are Rumbling Rose(for Ben), Fairy Stars(for Mal), Three Wishes(for Jay) and Treasure Trove(for Evie). I was first thinking of original ones but I decided to go with the ones from the games.**

 **6\. Evie's being the way she is in this fanfic will be explained in chapter eight.**

 **7\. I have real life stuff to do too so please be mindful that I might not post a chapter every day. I'll try to but it's not guaranteed.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If after all the things I went over above and you're still interested in reading this fanfic, then thank you for staying with this and I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic. If not, then I understand because I know that this fanfic might not be for everyone. Thanks again for reading this and I hope you all have an awesome day today and an awesome time reading my fanfic when it comes out! Bye! :D**


	2. Cast List

**Cast list:**

 **Canons:**

 **-Descendants:**

 **Ally Kingsley - Jennifer Veal**

 **Audrey - Sarah Jeffery**

 **Aziz - Dejan Loyola**

 **Ben - Mitchell Hope**

 **Carlos DeVil - Cameron Boyce**

 **Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**

 **Doug - Zachary Gibson**

 **Evie - Sofia Carson**

 **Jane Godmother - Breanna D'Amico**

 **Jay - Booboo Stewart**

 **Li Lonnie - Dianne Doan**

 **Mal - Dove Cameron**

 **-Disney: (Danny and Jane are gonna be related to Peter in this FanFic)**

 **Danny Pan - Freddie Popplewell(as a kid)**

 **Jane Pan - Rachel Hurd-Wood**

 **Melody - Grace Phipps**

 **-Kingdom Hearts:**

 **Donald - Tony Anselmo**

 **Goofy - Bill Farmer**

 **Kairi - Hayden Panettiere**

 **Riku - David Gallagher**

 **Sora - Haley Joel Osment**

 **-Non-Disney:**

 **Jack Pan - Lewis MacDougall**

 **Maggie Pan - Pixie Davies**

 **-OCs:**

 **Agnes - Vanessa Moe**

 **Alex - Diego Boneta**

 **Amelia Radcliffe - Debby Ryan**

 **Annie Kingsley - Avril Lavigne**

 **Arden Hatter - KJ Apa**

 **Ash - Ash Costello**

 **Ava - Jasmine Villegas**

 **Ayden - Tal Fishman**

 **Bailey Rolfe - Vanessa Hudgens**

 **Bella Charming - Indiana Evans**

 **Cadence - Danielle Campbell**

 **Caleb - Brad Simpson**

 **Calista - Karen Gillan**

 **Calliope - Alexandra Daddario**

 **Casey of Frell - Casey Cott**

 **Cassia DeVil - Virginia Gardner**

 **Chelsea - Katherine McNamara**

 **Codey Tremaine - Skandar Keynes**

 **Corey Radcliffe - Noah Schnapp**

 **Daniela Flores - Josie Loren**

 **Darya - Jessica Sula**

 **Dawn Fionnoula(pronounced Finn-ooh-la) - Lily Collins**

 **Declan Tremaine - Nick Robinson**

 **Deo - Robbie Kay**

 **Devon Tremaine - Ben Bowers**

 **Dylan - Dylan Minnette**

 **Emilia Flores - Ronni Hawk**

 **Eric - Corbin Bleu**

 **Ethan - Landon Liboiron**

 **Francesca - Peyton List**

 **Gabriel - Paul Wesley**

 **Garret - Gerard Way**

 **Genevieve - Lucy Hale**

 **Giselle Pan - Rowan Blanchard**

 **Hallie - Hayden Panettiere**

 **Harbour - Gregg Sulkin**

 **Holden Clayton - Neels Visser**

 **Isabella Amara Muerta - Emeraude Toubia**

 **Izkander Black - Matthew Lewis**

 **Jace - Matthew Daddario**

 **Jacie Skellington - Heather Morris**

 **Jack Skellington jr. - Tom Felton**

 **Jaxon Hook - Rob Raco**

 **Shan Jianjun - Kim Namjoon**

 **Joey Clayton - Manu Rios**

 **John Pan - Corey Fogelmanis**

 **Jonah - Harry Styles**

 **Kenric - Jared S. Gilmore**

 **Leanna Charming - Gabriella Wilde**

 **Leo Rolfe - Kiowa Gorden**

 **Loren - Sophia Grace Brownlee**

 **Maria Hood - Marie Avgeropoulos**

 **Marina - Emily Rudd**

 **Maristela Hook - Troian Bellisario**

 **Marley Hatter - Haley Williams**

 **Matthew Kingsley - Cole Sprouse**

 **Mika Rolfe - Tyler Posey**

 **Nathan - Taylor Lautner**

 **Nicole - Naomi Scott**

 **Nova - Georgie Henley**

 **Olivia Fitzherbert - Bridgit Mendler**

 **Quinn Charming - Lili Reinhart**

 **Raphael - David Castro**

 **Ray Hart - Ian Nelson**

 **River - Madelaine Petsch**

 **Ron Skellington - James McVey**

 **Rumi - Neelam Gill**

 **Sebastian - Richie Geese**

 **Seraph - Chloe Grace Mortez**

 **Skylar Hook - Olivia Holt**

 **Skylin - Rydel Lynch**

 **Talia Tremaine - Holland Roden**

 **Theo - Trevor Stines**

 **Venus - Taylor Hill**

 **William Clayton - Anthony Padilla**

 **Shan Xiu Ying - Erika M**

 **Yvette - Zendaya**

 **Zander - Luke Benward**


	3. Announcement Two

**Just some more things I need to address. The first and second things are because I forgot to mention them in the first announcement and the third thing is to clarify something.**

 **1\. Reason that there are gonna be so many OC vks that have gone to Auradon Prep is because some of the hero kids/new princesses and princes sent their request lists of four vks to Ben. If you wanna know who requested which four, message me and I will tell you.**

 **2\. The number of worlds** **in this fanfic represent the number of days that a lot of the characters have been in that world for. Ex: Matthew, Annie, Ally, Arden, Marley, Skylin, Garret and Loren have been in Wonderland for four days since Wonderland is the fourth world in the game and in this fanfic.**

 **3\. The cast list is there so people can look up and imagine that each OC character looks like that actor/actress/faceclaim and not in terms of what the character is wearing. It's also people know who voiced what character in either Descendants or Kingdom Hearts. As for the Disney/Non-Disney characters, it's so people can look up the actor/actress/faceclaim and imagine them as the character that I have put them as.**


	4. Characters

Characters:

Main:

Sora - Secret son of Belle and Beast, secret little brother of Ben, Genevieve and Jonah and secret grandson of Maurice. Chosen wielder of the Keyblade. Best friend of Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. He's 14 which makes him two years younger than Ben. He secretly was born in Auradon but because Belle and Beast feared for Sora's safety(even though the Isle had a barrier around it), Sora was taken to the Destiny Islands when he was a baby and was forgotten by all of Auradon and of the Isle of the Lost. The only ones that know about his secret are Belle and Beast. He meets Ben and some of the others in Traverse Town.

Riku - Secret son of Elsa, secret nephew of Anna and Kristoff and secret cousin of William and Maya. Best friend of Sora and Kairi. True wielder of the Keyblade but chose the darkness instead. He's 15 and is a year older than Sora and Kairi. He secretly was born in Arendelle but because she heard what Belle and Beast were doing with Sora and was also concerned for Riku's safety, Elsa met Belle and Beast in the Destiny Islands with Riku in her arms. Riku was dropped off at a house that was next to Sora's by Elsa and everyone in Auradon(including Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf) and in the Isle had forgotten about Riku. Only person that knows about Riku is Elsa.

Kairi - Secret daughter of Ariel and Eric, secret little sister of Harbour, River, Melody and Marina, secret niece of Adella, Aquata, Attina, Arista, Andrina and Alana and secret granddaughter of Triton. One of Seven Princesses of Heart. Best friend of Sora and Riku. She's 14 which makes her two years younger than Melody. When she was a baby, Kairi was taken to Radiant Garden by Ariel because of Morgana's appearance at Melody's celebration when Melody was a baby. Ariel was terrified of what Morgana could also do to Kairi if Morgana ever found out about Kairi. Once Ariel got back to Apollonia(Eric's kingdom)(the kingdom name is made-up), she made sure that everyone in Auradon(except herself and Eric) and the Isle forgot about Kairi.

Donald Duck - Royal Magician. Best friend of Mickey, Goofy and Sora. Short-tempered. He was in Disney Castle, heading to Mickey's throne room to check up on him when he found him missing. He then sets off on a journey with Goofy, Pluto and Jiminy to find Mickey. His first stop is Traverse Town where he and Goofy meet Sora in the Third District. He doesn't know about Sora's, Riku's and Kairi's secret until the three meet Ben and the others from Auradon.

Goofy - Captain of the Royal Guard. Best friend of Donald, Mickey and Sora. Loyal. He was out at the garden, sleeping so he was unaware of the King missing until Donald woke him up with a bolt of lightning. He then sets off on a journey with Donald, Pluto and Jiminy to find Mickey. His first stop is Traverse Town where he and Donald meet Sora in the Third District. He doesn't know about Sora's, Riku's and Kairi's secret until the three meet Ben and the others from Auradon.

Ben - Son of Belle and Beast, little brother of Jonah, twin brother of Genevieve, secret older brother of Sora and grandson of Maurice. King of Auradon. Best friend of Chad, Audrey, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Bella, Genevieve, Jane, Lonnie, Jane P. and Doug. Ex-boyfriend of Audrey but is now Mal's boyfriend. Captain of the tourney team. He's 16 which makes him two years older than Sora. When Ben was two, Sora was born. Ben was so excited to have a little brother then grew up forgetting all about Sora. He started having dreams about the Isle and Mal which made him have an idea of what his first proclamation should be. He was a sophomore at Auradon Prep. He's friends with Julie, Jaxon, Quinn and Olivia but isn't as close with them as he is with Audrey, Bella, Carlos, Chad, Doug, Evie, Genevieve, Jane, Jay, Lonnie and Mal. He was in the glee club.

Mal - Daughter of Maleficent. Best friend of Evie, Jay and Carlos. Former leader of the Isle of the Lost(still is leader but not of the Isle), alongside her mother. Ben's love interest. She's 16 and is currently in Auradon with Evie, Jay and Carlos. When she was little, Mal wasn't invited to Evie's birthday party so she told her mother and Maleficent had banished Evil Queen and Evie to another part of the Isle. When she was 15, she had a dream about a boy at a lake(who was later found out to be Ben.) She was recently a sophomore at Auradon Prep. She's also best friends with Ava. She's recently friends with Ayden, Calliope(after they first meet), Agnes and Marina, frenemies with Ethan, Jonah and Quinn. She was in the glee club.

Jay - Son of Jafar. Former thief of the Isle of the Lost. Best friend of Mal, Evie and Carlos. He's 17 and grew up protecting Mal. He and Mal are actually really close as friends. He sees her as a little sister. He came to Auradon in a limo with Mal, Evie and Carlos. He was recently a junior at Auradon Prep.

Evie - Daughter of Evil Queen, little sister of Dylan, step-sister of Snow White and step-aunt of Ray and Dawn. Best friend of Mal, Carlos and Jay. She's 16 and was recently a sophomore at Auradon Prep. When it comes to fashion, Evie's your girl. She came to Auradon in hopes of having a prince to be with for a castle so she could have a mother-in-law wing for her mother and another room with a lot of mirrors but stayed because she found out she was more than just a pretty face. She was in the glee club.

Minor(mainly a lot of OCs but some canons(not only Descendants canons(Descendants movies/Wicked World/books/etc) but Disney canons too as well as Jack and Maggie from Hook)(not a lot of bio is gonna be written for most of them):

Alex - Son of Aladdin and Jasmine, older brother of Nathan, Aziz, Nicole and Rumi and grandson of the Former Sultan and Cassim. He's 18 and was a senior at Auradon Prep. He was also about to be Sultan of Agrabah as soon as he would graduate from Auradon Prep. He's charming and shy like his father but sweet like his mother. He was captain of the basketball team and in a glee club that the school had. He's best friends with Ethan, Ben, Julie, Olivia, Melody, Bella, Jane Pan, good friends with Leanna(though he would occasionally flirt with her), friends with Jonah, Patrick, John, Giselle, Jaxon and recently Jay, enemies with Blaze and frenemies with Ivan.

Ally Kingsley - Daughter of Alice and little sister of Matthew and Annie. Best friend of Audrey and Lonnie. She's 15(I think) and very much like her mother, physically and personality wise. She's the type to be honest, which does get her into trouble sometimes because she tends to be a little too honest.

Amelia Radcliffe - Daughter of Anita and Roger and older sister of Corey. She's 16 and was a junior at Auradon Prep. She loves her family and dogs, preferably dalmatians. She was in the glee club. She has her reservations about Carlos. She's best friends with Maria and Frida, friends with Calliope, Mika and Quinn and frenemies with Ava.

Annie Kingsley - Daughter of Alice, little sister of Matthew and older sister of Ally. She's 16 and was a junior at Auradon Prep. She was on the cheerleading squad, on the dance team and in the glee club.

Arden Hatter - Son of Mad Hatter and twin brother of Marley. He's 17 and was a junior at Auradon Prep.

Ash - Daughter of Hades, little sister of Blaze, Deo and Seraph, niece of Zeus and Hera and cousin of Hercules. She's 16 and was recently a junior at Auradon Prep. She was in the glee club and on the football team.

Audrey - Daughter of Aurora and Phillip, little sister of Hallie, twin sister of Ethan and granddaughter of Stefan, Leah and Hubert. She's 17 and was a junior at Auradon Prep. She was the girlfriend of Ben and captain of the cheerleading team. She's more focused on her popularity and looks than on anything else. She's best friends with Ben, Chad, Daniela, Lonnie. Ally and Jane. She doesn't get how understanding Bella could be because she had heard what Cinderella's step-family did to Cinderella.

Ava De Vil - Daughter of Cruella, little sister of Cassia, older sister of Carlos, niece of Cecil De Vil and cousin of Diego De Vil. She's 16 and was recently a sophomore at Auradon Prep. She was on the cheerleading squad.

Ayden - Son of Hercules and Meg, little brother of Theo and Calista, brother of Agnes and grandson of Zeus and Hera. He's 16 and was a junior at Auradon Prep. He was on the football team.

Aziz - Son of Aladdin and Jasmine, little brother of Alex, twin brother of Nathan, older brother of Nicole and Rumi and grandson of the Former Sultan and Cassim. He's 17 and was a junior at Auradon Prep.

Bailey Rolfe - Daughter of Pocahontas and John Rolfe, twin sister of Mika, older sister of Leo and granddaughter of Powhatan. She's 17 and was a junior at Auradon Prep. She's best friends with Julie, Oliver and Frida, good friends with Quinn, friends with Olivia, Daniela and Rumi and frenemies with Blaze and Jaxon. She was on the track team and in the glee club.

Bella Charming - Daughter of Cinderella and Charming, little sister of Leanna and Quinn, twin sister of Chad, granddaughter of the Former King, step-niece of Drizella and Anastasia, step-cousin of Devon, Declan, Codey, Dizzy Anthony and Talia and step-granddaughter of Lady Tremaine. She's 16 and was a sophomore at Auradon Prep. She's best friends with Ben, Alex, Ethan, Nathan, Nicole, Melody, Jane Pan, Jane Godmother and Marina, good friends with Frida, friends with John, Giselle, Julie, Olivia, Daniela, Jaxon, Alexei and Declan. She was in the glee club.

Blaze - Son of Hades, older brother of Deo, Seraph and Ash, nephew of Zeus and Hera and cousin of Hercules. He's 18 and was recently a senior at Auradon Prep.

Cadence - Daughter of Gaston and little sister of Gabriel, the Gaston twins and Gil. She's 16 and was recently a sophomore at Auradon Prep. She was on the cheerleading squad. She's friends with Ava, Frida and Venus, wants to be friends with Alexei and enemies with Jonah, Maria and Quinn.

Caleb Skellington - Son of Jack and Sally, little brother of Jack Jr. and Jacie and older brother of Ron. He's 17 and was a junior at Auradon Prep. He was on the football team.

Calista - Daughter of Hercules and Meg, twin sister of Theo, older sister of Ayden, sister of Agnes and granddaughter of Zeus and Hera. She's 17 and was a senior at Auradon Prep. She's best friends with Elena and friends with Leanna. She was in the glee club and in the drama club.

Calliope - Daughter of Merlin and twin sister of Jace. She's 18 and was a senior at Auradon Prep. She's like her father in every way though she prefers the quiet life. She's open to the fact that the vks are going to Auradon Prep. She goes by Callie most of the time. She was on the soccer team.

Carlos De Vil - Son of Cruella De Vil, little brother of Cassia and Ava, nephew of Cecil De Vil and cousin of Diego De Vil. Best friend of Mal, Evie and Jay. He's 15 and was recently a freshman at Auradon Prep. He's the nicer of the three that came to Auradon. He's also super smart and really good with technology. He was on the tourney team.

Casey of Frell - Son of Ella and Char. He's 16 and was a sophomore at Auradon Prep. He was on the basketball team and on the yearbook committee.

Cassia De Vil - Daughter of Cruella De Vil, older sister of Ava and Carlos, niece of Cecil De Vil and cousin of Diego De Vil. She's 17 and was recently a junior at Auradon Prep. She was on the cheerleading squad.

Chad Charming - Son of Cinderella and Charming, little brother of Leanna and Quinn, twin brother of Bella, grandson of the Former King, step-nephew of Drizella and Anastasia, step-cousin of Devon, Declan, Codey, Dizzy, Anthony and Talia and step-grandson of Lady Tremaine. Best friend of Daniela, Ben and Audrey. He's 16 and was a sophomore at Auradon Prep. As selfish as he can be, he still has a soft spot for his twin sister and does everything he can to protect her; though may not have the best intentions. Especially when it came to the vks. He's the opposite of Bella; he's not the smartest tool in the shed, spoiled and close-minded. He was on the tourney team.

Chelsea - Daughter of Prince John. Friend of Zander and Skylar. She's 17 and was recently a junior at Auradon Prep. She's not too keen on seeing the son of her father's enemy but she knew there wasn't anything else she could do about it so she has decided to deal with it. She's best friends with Mika and Cadence and frenemies with Oliver. She was on the cheerleading squad and in the glee club.

Codey Tremaine - Son of Drizella, little brother of Devon, older brother of Dizzy, nephew of Anastasia, cousin of Anthony and Talia, grandson of Lady Tremaine, step-nephew of Cinderella and Charming and step-cousin of Leanna, Chad and Bella. He's 17 and was recently a junior at Auradon Prep. He was on the track team.

Corey Radcliffe - Son of Anita and Roger and little brother of Amelia. He's 14 and was a freshman at Auradon Prep. He's best friends with Zephyr, good friends with Daniela and Genevieve, friends with Leanna and acquaintances with Mal, Maristela, Deo and Kenric. He was on the soccer team.

Daniela Flores - Daughter of Elena, older sister of Emilia, niece of Isabel and great-granddaughter of Francisco and Luisa. Best friend of Audrey and Chad. She's 18 and was a senior at Auradon Prep. She's a party princess but isn't afraid of getting dirty(unlike Audrey). She was on the cheerleading squad. She's friends with Bella, Julie and Olivia but she's not as close to the three as she is to Audrey and Chad. She's as judgmental about the vks coming to Auradon Prep as Audrey and Chad are. She's also best friends with William and Quinn, also friends with Genevieve, Maya, Nicole, Bailey, Corey and Venus and she's enemies with Zander.

Danny Pan - Son of Peter and Wendy, little brother of Jane, John P., Jack and Giselle, twin brother of Maggie, nephew of John D. and Michael and grandson of George and Mary. He's 13 but doesn't go to Auradon Prep until he's Giselle's age.

Darya - Daughter of Ursula, little sister of Eric, older sister of Uma by a few months and older sister of Venus. She's 17 and was recently a junior at Auradon Prep. She was on the cheerleading squad.

Dawn Fionnoula - Daughter of Snow White and Florian, older sister of Ray, step-niece of Evie and Dylan and step-granddaughter of Evil Queen. She's 18 and was a senior at Auradon Prep. She's best friends with Elena, good friends with Gabriel, friends with Leanna, Maristela, Daniela and Geny and friendly rivals with Evie. She was in the glee club and on the track team.

Declan Tremaine - Son of Drizella, little brother of Devon, twin brother of Codey, older brother of Dizzy, nephew of Anastasia, cousin of Talia and Anthony, grandson of Lady Tremaine, step-nephew of Cinderella and Charming and step-cousin of Quinn, Leanna, Bella and Chad. He's 17 and was recently a senior at Auradon Prep. He's best friends with Leanna, Kenric and Deo, good friends with Elena and Daniela and friends with Bella and Gabriel.

Deo - Son of Hades, little brother of Blaze, twin brother of Seraph, older brother of Ash, nephew of Zeus and Hera and cousin of Hercules. Best friend of Kenric. He's 17 and is recently a junior at Auradon Prep. He would normally be picking a fight with Chad since he and Kenric would both be flirting with Bella. He's also best friends with Raquelle since he was in the same crew as her when they were at the Isle of the Lost.

Devon Tremaine - Son of Drizella, older brother of Codey and Dizzy, nephew of Anastasia, cousin of Anthony and Talia, grandson of Lady Tremaine, step-nephew of Cinderella and Charming and step-cousin of Quinn, Leanna, Chad and Bella. He's 18 and was recently a senior at Auradon Prep. He was in the glee club.

Doug - Son of Dopey, nephew of Grumpy, Bashful, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy and Doc and cousin of Bashful jr., Sleepy jr. and Gordon. Best friend of Bella, Ben, Jane and Lonnie. He's 16 and was a sophomore at Auradon Prep. He fell for Evie; despite finding out that she's the Evil Queen's daughter. He's sweet and smart. He doesn't like Chad but is close with Bella since Bella's open-minded about the vks while Chad is not.

Dylan - Son of Evil Queen, older brother of Evie, step-brother of Snow White and step-uncle of Dawn and Ray. He's 17 and was recently a junior at Auradon Prep. He was on the basketball team.

Eric - Son of Ursula and older brother of Darya, Uma and Venus. He's 18 and was recently a senior at Auradon Prep. He was on the football team.

Ethan - Son of Aurora and Phillip, little brother of Hallie, twin brother of Audrey and grandson of Stefan, Leah and Hubert. Best friend of Alex, Ash, Bella, Ben, Jane Pan, Nathan, Nicole and Rumi. He's 17 and was a junior at Auradon Prep. He's captain of the football team. He's somewhat like Audrey but at the same time he's somewhat different from her. He was skeptical of the VKs coming to Auradon Prep but he knows better than to judge too quickly. He's friends with Giselle, Jonah, Julie and Olivia and enemies with Mal, Blaze and Jaxon.

Francesca "Kes" - Daughter of Maleficent and little sister of Mal. She's 14 and was recently a freshman at Auradon Prep.

Gabriel - Son of Gaston, twin brother of the Gaston twins and older brother of Gil and Cadence. He's 18 and was recently a senior at Auradon Prep. He was on the football team.

Garret of Hearts - Son of the Queen of Hearts, little brother of Skylin and older brother of Loren. He's 17 and was recently a sophomore at Auradon Prep. He was in the glee club.

Genevieve - Daughter of Belle and Beast, little sister of Jonah, twin sister of Ben, secret older sister of Sora and granddaughter of Maurice. Best friend of Ben. She's 16 and was a sophomore at Auradon Prep. She's friends with Olivia but she's not as close with Olivia as she is with Ben. She's very open about the vks coming to Auradon Prep as Ben, Lonnie and Bella are. She was in the glee club and in the drama club. She's also best friends with Emilia and Marina and also friends with Daniela, Nicole, Quinn, Frida, Corey and Venus.

Giselle Pan - Daughter of Peter Pan and Wendy Darling, niece of John and Michael Darling, little sister of Jane, John Pan and Jack Pan(from the movie Hook(I know it's not Disney but Jack and Maggie from the movie are still considered as Peter's kids so I gotta include them)), older sister of Danny and Maggie and granddaughter of George and Mary. She's 14 and was a freshman at Auradon Prep. She's crushing on Zephyr but she's scared that he'll reject her so she doesn't tell him how she feels about him. She doesn't know that he feels the same way about her. She's best friends with Maya, Ben, Julie, Olivia and Melody, friends with Jonah, Maristela, Zephyr, Harbour, River, Rumi and Loren. She was in the glee club and in the drama club.

Hallie - Daughter of Aurora and Phillip, older sister of Ethan and Audrey and granddaughter of Stefan, Leah and Hubert. She's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. She was on the cheerleading squad but strongly disapproves Audrey's judgment on the vks. Granted, she wasn't keen on seeing Maleficent's daughters but that didn't mean that she herself should judge Mal for what Mal's mother did to their parents. She was also in glee club.

Harbour - Son of Ariel and Eric, nephew of Alana, Attina, Adella, Arista, Andrina and Aquata, twin brother of River, older brother of Melody and Marina, secret older brother of Kairi and grandson of Triton. He's 17 and was a junior at Auradon Prep.

Holden Clayton - Son of Clayton and older brother of William and Joey. He's 18 and was recently a senior at Auradon Prep. He was on the track team and on the swim team. He's best friends with Theo and Maristela and friends with Henry, Kenric and Oliver.

Isabella Amara Muerta - Daughter of La Catrina and Xibalba. She's 18 and was a senior at Auradon Prep. She was on the cheerleading squad, in the drama club and on the swim team.

Izkander Black - Son of Pitch Black. He's 18 and was recently a senior at Auradon Prep. He was in the drama club.

Jace - Son of Merlin and twin brother of Calliope. He's 18 and was a senior at Auradon Prep. Although he's gifted in magic, he prefers to fight with a sword. He's kind but fiery. He's open to the fact that the vks were going to Auradon Prep. He was on the basketball team.

Jacie Skellington - Daughter of Jack and Sally, twin sister of Jack Jr. and older sister of Caleb and Ron. She's 18 and was a senior at Auradon Prep. She was in the glee club.

Jack Pan - Son of Peter and Wendy, nephew of John and Michael, little brother of Jane, twin brother of John Pan, older brother of Giselle, Danny and Maggie and grandson of George and Mary. He's 15 and was a freshman at Auradon Prep. He was on the basketball team.

Jack Skellington Jr. - Son of Jack and Sally, twin brother of Jacie and older brother Caleb and Ron. He's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. He was on the soccer team.

Jane - Daughter of Fairy Godmother. Best friend of Bella, Lonnie and Audrey. She's 14 and was a freshman at Auradon Prep. She's shy and insecure, which would explain why she follows Audrey's orders a lot. She's instantly fearful of the vks. She confides more in Bella and Lonnie than Audrey because she knows that to two are more easy to talk to than Audrey would ever be.

Jane Pan - Daughter of Wendy and Peter, niece of John and Michael Darling, older sister of John Pan, Jack Pan(read Giselle Pan), Giselle Pan, Danny and Maggie and granddaughter of George and Mary. She's 16 and was a sophomore at Auradon Prep. She's best friends with Ben, Julie, Olivia, Melody, Bella and Rumi and friends with Jonah, Maristela and Zephyr. She was in the drama club.

Jaxon Hook - Son of Captain Hook, little brother of Maristela and Harriet, twin brother of Harry and older brother of Skylar and CJ. He's 17 and was recently a junior at Auradon Prep.

Shan Jianjun - Son of Shan Yu and older brother of Ying. He's 18 and was recently a senior at Auradon Prep. He was in the glee club.

Joey Clayton - Son of Clayton and little brother of Holden and William. He's 16 and was recently a sophomore at Auradon Prep.

John Pan - Son of Peter and Wendy, nephew of John D. and Michael, little brother of Jane, twin brother of Jack, older brother of Giselle, Danny and Maggie and grandson of George and Mary. He's 15 and was a freshman at Auradon Prep. He's best friends with Melody, Ben, Julie and Olivia and friends with Alex, Bella, Ethan, Zephyr, Rumi and Elena. He was on the basketball team.

Jonah - Son of Belle and Beast, older brother of Ben and Genevieve, secret older brother of Sora and grandson of Maurice. He's 17 and was a junior at Auradon Prep. Just because Jonah's older than the two, you would think that Jonah would currently have the throne before Ben but that's not the case and quite frankly, Jonah's okay with it because he knows that Ben is more suited for the throne only for the reason being that he tries to control the temper he had gotten from his father. He's best friends with Bella, friends with Ethan, Jane Pan, John, Giselle, Alex, Melody and Rumi, frenemies with Jacie and enemies with Mal, Blaze, Jaxon and Cadence. He was in the glee club.

Kenric - Son of Mordred. Best friend of Deo. He's 17 and was recently a junior at Auradon Prep. He was on the basketball team.

Leanna Charming - Daughter of Cinderella and Charming, little sister of Quinn, older sister of Bella and Chad, granddaughter of the Former King, step-niece of Drizella and Anastasia, step-cousin of Devon, Declan, Codey, Dizzy, Anthony and Talia and step-granddaughter of Lady Tremaine. She's 17 and was a junior at Auradon Prep.

Leo Rolfe - Son of Pocahontas and John Rolfe, little brother of Mika and Bailey and grandson of Powhatan. He's 16 and was a sophomore at Auradon Prep. He's best friends with Skylar, friends with Julie, Zephyr, Harbour, River and Rumi, frenemies with Blaze and Jaxon. He was on the basketball team.

Lonnie - Daughter of Mulan and Shang, little sister of Li'l Shang and granddaughter of Fa Zhou and Fa Li. Best friend of Bella, Ben, Doug, Jane and Audrey. She's 17 and was a junior at Auradon Prep. She's just as open to the four vks as Ben, Doug and Bella are.

Loren of Hearts - Daughter of Queen of Hearts and little sister of Skylin. She's 14 and was recently a freshman at Auradon Prep. She was on the cheerleading squad.

Maggie Pan - Daughter of Peter and Wendy, niece of John D. and Michael, little sister of Jane, John P., Jack and Giselle, twin sister of Danny and granddaughter of George and Mary. She's 13 but also doesn't go to Auradon Prep until she's Giselle's age as well.

Maria Hood - Daughter of Robin Hood and Maid Marian. She's 16 and was a sophomore at Auradon Prep. She was on the cheerleading squad.

Marina - Daughter of Ariel and Eric, niece of Adella, Arista, Alana, Andrina, Aquata and Attina, little sister of Harbour and River, twin sister of Melody, secret older sister of Kairi and granddaughter of Triton. She's 16 and was a sophomore at Auradon Prep. She was in the glee club.

Maristela Hook - Daughter of Captain Hook, twin sister of Harriet and older sister of Harry, Jaxon, Skylar and CJ. She's 18 and was recently a senior at Auradon Prep. She's best friends with Skylin, Jacie, Ava, Calliope(after they met) and Holden, friends with Jane, Giselle, Devon(since he was in her crew back at the Isle of the Lost) and Frida, recently became friends with Quinn, frenemies with Ayden, allies with Jianjun and enemies with John. She gets along with Seraph.

Marley Hatter - Daughter of Mad Hatter and twin sister of Arden. She's 17 and was a sophomore at Auradon Prep. She was in the yearbook committee and in the glee club.

Matthew Kingsley - Son of Alice and older brother of Ally and Annie. He's 17 and was a junior at Auradon Prep.

Melody - Daughter of Ariel and Eric, twin sister of Marina, secret older sister Kairi, niece of Adella, Alana, Aquata, Andrina, Arista and Attina and granddaughter of Triton. She's 16 and was a sophomore at Auradon Prep. She's best friends with Ben, Alex, Nathan, Nicole, Jane Pan, Ethan, Giselle, Julie and Rumi, good friends with Maria, friends with Jonah, Olivia and Zephyr, frenemies with Jaxon and enemies with Blaze and Eric. She was on the swim team and in the glee club.

Mika Rolfe - Son of Pocahontas and John Rolfe, twin brother of Bailey, older brother of Leo and grandson of Powhatan. He's 17 and was a junior at Auradon Prep. He was on the football team.

Nathan - Son of Aladdin and Jasmine, little brother of Alex, twin brother of Aziz, older brother of Nicole and Rumi and grandson of the Former Sultan and Cassim. He's 17 and was a junior at Auradon Prep. He's best friends with Ben and Leo, friends with Harbour, Jaxon and recently Oliver and Jay and enemies with Blaze. He was on the basketball team.

Nicole - Daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine, little sister of Alex, Aziz and Nathan, twin sister of Rumi and granddaughter of the Former Sultan and Cassim. She's 16 and was a sophomore at Auradon Prep. She's best friends with Ben, Olivia, Maria and Mika, friends with Daniela, Genevieve and Jay, frenemies with Jaxon and enemies with Blaze. She was on the soccer team and in the glee club.

Nova - Daughter of Mordred and little sister of Kenric. She's 15 and was recently a freshman at Auradon Prep.

Oliver Hood - Son of Robin Hood and Maid Marian and older brother of Maria. He's 18 and was a senior at Auradon Prep. He's best friends with Mika and friends with Ayden and Calliope.

Olivia Fitzherbert - Daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert, twin sister of Julie, older sister of Anxelin, Elena and Ruby and granddaughter of Thomas and Arianna. She's 18 and was a senior at Auradon Prep. She's more like their mother than is she of their father; physically and personality wise. She's a bit of a pushover but is being taught by Julie to toughen up a bit. She was in the glee club with Julie but lets Julie lead since she herself is shy. Once she graduates from the school, she'll most likely wait for her turn to rule Corona since she's a few minutes younger than Julie even though they're twins. She's best friends with Nicole, Alex, Jane Pan, John, Giselle and Rumi, friends with Ben, Bella, Bailey, Melody, Ethan, Daniela and Geny and frenemies with Jaxon. She was in the glee club.

Quinn Charming - Daughter of Cinderella and Charming, older sister of Leanna, Chad and Bella, granddaughter of the Former King, step-niece of Anastasia and Drizella, step-cousin of Devon, Declan, Codey, Dizzy, Talia and Anthony and step-granddaughter of Lady Tremaine. She's 18 and was a senior at Auradon Prep. She's best friends with Elena and Daniela, good friends with Bailey, friends with Maristela, Geny, Amelia and Skylin, she's frenemies with Mal and enemies with Cadence. She was on the cheerleading squad and in the glee club.

Raphael - Son of Genie and older brother of Jordan. He's 18 and was a senior at Auradon Prep. He was on the soccer team and on the dance team.

Ray Hart - Son of Snow White and Florian, little brother of Dawn, step-nephew of Evie and Dylan and step-grandson of Evil Queen. He's 16 and was a sophomore at Auradon Prep.

River - Daughter of Ariel and Eric, niece of Alana, Attina, Adella, Arista, Andrina and Aquata, twin sister of Harbour, older sister of Melody and Marina, secret older sister of Kairi and granddaughter of Triton. She's 17 and was a junior at Auradon Prep.

Ron Skellington - Son of Jack and Sally and little brother of Jack Jr., Jacie and Caleb. He's 16 and was a sophomore at Auradon Prep. He was on the football team.

Rumi - Daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine, little sister of Alex, Aziz and Nathan, twin sister of Nicole and granddaughter of the Former Sultan and Cassim. She's 16 and was a sophomore at Auradon Prep.

Sebastian - Son of Shuriki and twin brother of Zander. He's 18 and was recently a senior at Auradon Prep. He was in the drama club and in the glee club.

Seraph - Daughter of Hades, little sister of Blaze, twin sister of Deo, older sister of Ash, niece of Zeus and cousin of Hercules. She's 17 and was recently a junior at Auradon Prep. She was on the cheerleading squad.

Skylar Hook - Daughter of Hook, little sister of Maristela, Harriet, Jaxon and Harry and older sister of CJ. Best friend of Zander and friend of Chelsea. She's 16 and was recently a sophomore at Auradon Prep. She's also best friends with Leo and Ava, also friends with Marina and frenemies with Jane Pan, Giselle and John. She was on the cheerleading squad and in the glee club.

Skylin of Hearts - Daughter of Queen of Hearts and older sister of Loren. She's 17 and was recently a junior at Auradon Prep. She was on the cheerleading squad.

Talia Tremaine - Daughter of Anastasia, twin sister of Anthony, niece of Drizella, cousin of Devon, Codey and Dizzy, granddaughter of Lady Tremaine, step-niece of Cinderella and Charming and step-cousin of Quinn, Leanna, Chad and Bella. She's 16 and was recently a sophomore at Auradon Prep. She was on the cheerleading squad.

Theo - Son of Hercules and Meg, twin brother of Calista, older brother of Ayden, brother of Agnes and grandson of Zeus and Hera. He's 17 and was a senior at Auradon Prep. He's friends with Leanna and Elena. He and Leanna flirt with each other sometimes. He was on the football team.

Venus - Daughter of Ursula and little sister of Eric, Darya and Uma. She's 16 and was recently a sophomore at Auradon Prep. She was on the cheerleading squad and in the drama club. She's best friends with Quinn and Cadence, friends with Genevieve, Daniela, Calista and Keren and frenemies with Theo.

William Clayton - Son of Clayton, little brother of Holden and older brother of Joey. He's 17 and was recently a sophomore at Auradon Prep. He was on the football team, in the yearbook committee and in the drama club.

Shan Xiu Ying - Daughter of Shan Yu and little sister of Jianjun. She's 17 and was recently a junior at Auradon Prep. She was on the dance team.

Yvette - Daughter of Yzma and older sister of Zevon. She's 17 and was recently a junior at Auradon Prep. She was in the drama club, in the glee club, on the dance team and on the track team.

Zander - Son of Shuriki and twin brother of Sebastian. Best friend of Chelsea and Skylar. He's 18 and was recently a senior at Auradon Prep. He's so close with Chelsea and Skylar that he's practically like an older brother to them both. He's not too keen on seeing the daughter of the queen that took the kingdom back from his mother though. He's also best friends with Kenric, he's frenemies with Jacie and enemies with Daniela. He was on the basketball team and in the glee club.


	5. Prologue

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter.**

 **The rest of the chapters are mainly gonna be in Ben's, Donald's, Goofy's, Jay's, Mal's, Evie's, Riku's and Sora's pov in each world. I'm also gonna do the povs of some of the minor characters but of the older characters(if they have a sibling)(i.e Alex, Blaze, Calliope, Devon, Eric, Gabriel, Hallie, Jacie and Matthew). I'm also gonna do povs of characters that don't have a sibling(i.e Chelsea and Izkander). As well as doing Elijah's pov and Zephyr's because he's in this story. Lonnie and Jane are in this story too but I'm not gonna do their povs in this one.**

 **If anyone can guess each mother and baby in the prologue, review and I'll tell you if you're right or not. Though each of them are gonna be obvious so it would be too easy. :D**

* * *

Prologue: Past Auradon

Fifteen years ago in the Destiny Islands:

A woman with white hair and an ice blue dress was walking through the town. She was holding a carrier that contained a baby boy in it in one hand and she had baby supplies on her left shoulder. In the bag of baby supplies, there was a stuffed snowman toy for the baby she came with. She looked at every house but saw that each house had at least one child. She wanted to find a couple that didn't have a baby so they can take care of hers. You see, she had heard that the kingdom of Apollonia had been threatened by a skinny sea witch so the news scared the icy woman that she had to give her baby away for the baby's safety. She looked down at the carrier and smiled sadly at her sleeping baby. The baby also had white hair like her. The woman eventually looked up from the baby when she found a house that only had a couple in it. She smiled and went to the house. She set the carrier gently onto the ground and set the baby bag next to the carrier. She then placed an envelope on the baby boy. The envelope contained a letter inside. She squatted down to the baby boy. "You'll be safe here, sweetie. When the time is right, we'll see each other again." She told the baby boy then placed a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead and got back up. She rang the doorbell and quickly left the doorstep so she wouldn't be spotted. As she walked away from the house, she started to silently cry.

One year later in the Destiny Islands and Radiant Garden:

A woman with brown hair and a sky blue dress was walking through the town that she had heard from an icy woman from another kingdom. She was holding a baby boy with brown hair in her arms and had a baby bag on her shoulder. Two years ago, she had heard of a skinny sea witch threatening the kingdom of Apollonia and it scared her as much as it scared the icy woman a year ago. She found a couple in a house so she went to it, gently set the carrier onto the ground, put the baby boy in the carrier and set the baby bag next to the carrier. The baby bag contained a toy clock. The brown-haired woman smiled sadly at the baby boy. The baby boy had brown hair like her and he was asleep. She sat on her knees in front of the carrier and placed a letter contained in an envelope on the baby. "When the time is right, we'll meet again. Until then, you'll be safe here." She said, placed a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead, got up, rang the doorbell and left shortly before the door was opened. She silently cried as she was walking away from the house.

Meanwhile, a woman with red hair and a blue dress was walking around a different town, looking for a caretaker for her baby girl. She looked at the baby girl and smiled sadly. The baby girl had red hair and was asleep in the carrier. She noticed an old woman walking around and went over to her. "Excuse me miss?" She asked.

The old woman looked at the red-haired woman and smiled kindly at her. "Yes?" She asked.

"I know we just met and you don't have to this favor for me but can you take care of my baby? I want her to have her best chance and for her to be safe." The red-haired woman pleaded.

The old woman smiled more kindly. "Of course. Does the baby have a name?" She asked.

"Yes but it's on this envelope. Thank you so much." The red-haired woman looked down at the sleeping baby after she handed an envelope containing a letter to the old woman. "We'll meet again when the time is right but for now, you'll be safe here." She said, tearing up as she gently kissed the baby's forehead. She handed the carrier and the baby bag to the old woman as well. The baby bag contained a stuffed fish toy for the baby girl. The red-haired woman walked away, crying silently.


	6. Chapter One

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter.**

 **The rest of the chapters are mainly gonna be in Ben's, Donald's, Goofy's, Jay's, Mal's, Evie's, Riku's and Sora's pov in each world. I'm also gonna do the povs of some of the minor characters but of the older characters(if they have a sibling)(i.e Alex, Blaze, Calliope, Devon, Eric, Gabriel, Hallie, Jacie and Matthew). I'm also gonna do povs of characters that don't have a sibling(i.e Chelsea and Izkander). As well as doing Elijah's pov and Zephyr's because he's in this story. Lonnie and Jane are in this story too but I'm not gonna do their povs in this one.**

 **I'm not including the whole Dive into the Heart thing because it's really a tutorial in the game so I don't see a point in including it.**

* * *

Chapter one: Destiny Islands/Disney Castle/Auradon Prep

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real or not?" -Sora

Destiny Islands:

Sora's pov:

I was laying on the sand when I woke up. I sat up and looked at the ocean. I yawned and laid back down onto the sand, only to find a face of a girl with short red hair and blue eyes hovering over me from behind. "Whoa!" I said then I turned around and stood up on my knees.

The girl that the face belonged to laughed.

"Gimme a break, Kairi." I said.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here." The girl named Kairi said, standing straight.

"No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe! I couldn't- Ow!" I couldn't finish my sentence since she hit me in the back of the head.

"Are you still dreaming?" She asked, leaning down towards me.

"It wasn't a dream!" I said then I looked down. "Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, sure." She said, not believing me which caused me to look back up at her.

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." I said, sitting on my knees as I watched her walk to the shoreline.

"I've told you before, I don't remember." She said, looking at the ocean.

"Nothing at all?" I asked, sitting back down on the sand.

"Nothing." She said.

"You ever want to go back?" I asked, looking at her.

"Hm. Well, I'm happy here." She said.

"Really..." I said, not believing her.

"But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it." She said.

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" I said, looking at the ocean now.

"So what're we waiting for?" She asked, looking at me.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" A voice asked. We looked over to see that the voice belonged to our best friend, Riku who was holding a log. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He said then he tossed the log at me which caused me to fall back onto the sand as I watched him walk to Kairi. The whole log toss caused Kairi to laugh a bit. "And you're just as lazy as he is!" He told her.

She giggled. "So you've noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!" She said, pointing at us.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at her.

"What, are you kidding?" Riku asked, slightly looking at her.

She giggled softly once. "Ready? Go!" She said.

Riku and I looked at each other then got up and raced each other. We heard Kairi laugh as she ran behind us.

I went over to Kairi to talk to her. "So, can you gather the rest of the supplies? Sora, are you listening to me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I heard you." I said.

"Okay, here's what you need to go find: two logs, one cloth and one rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you!" She said.

I went to get the supplies when I saw Wakka. I decided to go over to him to talk to him. "Hey, what's happening, man?" He asked. "Yo! You up for a round?" He asked.

"Sure, let's play." I said.

"Play is for kids. This is serious!" He said. I defeated him a few minutes later.

I went back to my search when I saw Selphie sitting on the dock so I went over to her and talked to her. "Aah, the breeze feels great." She said, looking at the ocean. "What're you up to these days? We never see you." She said, looking up at me.

"Wanna duel?" I asked.

"All right! Now you're talking." She said, getting up. I defeated her a few minutes later and went off to go back to my search when I noticed Tidus on the ship, swinging a red stick around a bit. I went over to him to talk to him.

"Hey, Sora, you feel lucky today? Hey, Sora. Feelin' up to a little competition?" Tidus asked.

"You asked for it!" I said.

"Alright, let's go!" Tidus said, turning around to face me. I defeated him a few minutes later and we went back to the ship. I grabbed the rope Kairi asked for then searched for the other materials. I got almost everything a few minutes later and saw Riku sitting on the tree on the small island. I went over to him.

"Did you get everything we need for the raft? I gave my stuff to Kairi. Hey, Sora, how about a quick round? Grab your sword." Riku said.

"Okay, you're on!" I said.

"This one decides the champion!" He said and jumped off of the tree. "Ready or not!" He said. I defeated him a few minutes later.

"Now the score's 1 to 0!" I said, cheering then grabbed the last log.

I went back to Kairi and handed her my stuff. "Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours." She said, handing me a bottle.

After hours of working on the raft, we decided to call it a day and went to the paopu tree to watch the sunset. Kairi and I were sitting next to each other on one of the trunks of the tree while Riku was leaning against it. "So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" I asked, looking at Kairi.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku said, causing us to look at him.

"But how far can a raft take us?" I asked, leaning forward a bit.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku said.

"So, suppose you get to another world." Kairi started then she giggled a bit. "What would you do there?" She asked.

"Hm. Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku asked then looked at us.

"I don't know." I said and laid my back onto the tree to look at the sky.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out." He said and walked away from the tree a little bit. "Just sitting here won't change a thing." He said as I noticed Kairi shake her head no a bit. "It's the same old stuff. So let's go." He said as I turned a bit to look at the ocean.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

I noticed Riku turn back around to face her then I looked back at the ocean. "Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably wouldn't never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks." He said.

She giggled softly. "You're welcome." She said.

After a while, I got off of the tree, helped Kairi off and walked away from the tree with Riku.

Kairi was walking ahead of us and I was following behind her.

"Sora." Riku said.

I turned around and caught the object that he tossed to me. I looked at it and I recognized it as a paopu fruit.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" He asked, pointing at it.

"A paoput fruit..." I trailed off a bit.

"If two people share one, their destines become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it." Riku said as he walked past me.

I looked at him. "What are you talking-" I didn't finish my question as I heard him laugh. I looked at it again and tossed it to the side then I ran after him.

Disney Castle:

Donald's pov:

I was walking to the throne room to do my rounds. I got to the door and faced it. It was a giant door. I closed my eyes, cleared my throat and knocked on it. A part of the door opened and I went through it. "Good morning, Your Majesty." I said as I was walking to the throne. "It's nice to see you this morn- What!" I didn't finish my first sentence as I saw that the throne was empty. I noticed Pluto coming out from behind the throne and saw that he was holding an envelope in his mouth. I went over to him, took the envelope, opened it and read the letter. My eyes stopped at the middle of the letter and I ran out of the throne room, screaming. I went to the garden courtyard to go find Goofy. I found him asleep near the entrance of the gummi hangar. I went over to him and started shaking him. "Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" I said. He kept on sleeping. I summoned a thunder spell to wake him up.

He yelped as he jumped up a bit then was back down on the ground. He sat up and rubbed his eyes a bit. He looked around then looked at me. "Hey there, Donald. G'morning." He said.

"We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone..." I said, looking around me a bit then looked back at him.

"Hm. Queen Minnie?" He asked. Thing was that I didn't know he was looking at them behind me from afar.

"Not even the queen." I said.

"Daisy?" He asked, still looking behind me.

"No, it's top secret!" I said.

"G'morning ladies." He said, looking at them behind me.

That was when I realized. "What!" I asked, slowly looking behind me. I saw them there and gave a nervous laugh after I heard Daisy clear her throat.

Auradon Prep:

Mal's pov:

"You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?" I narrated as I turned around and showed my glowing green eyes with a grin then turned back around and cheered with Ben; son of Belle and Beast as I watched everyone else dancing around while she was standing next to him. I saw that Evie; daughter of Evil Queen was dancing with Doug; son of Dopey, Carlos; son of Cruella was dancing with Jane; daughter of Fairy Godmother, Jay; son of Jafar was dancing with Audrey; daughter of Aurora and Phillip, Lonnie; daughter of Mulan and Shang dancing with Chad; son of Cinderella and Charming, Eric; son of Ursula was dancing with a girl who I recognized as Bailey; daughter of Pocahontas and John Rolfe, list would go on. It was the after party of the coronation. Nothing could ever prepare us for what was about to happen the next day. Morning came and I was asleep in my bed. Suddenly, an alarm went off. Thinking it was the alarm clock beside my bed, I groaned and tried turning it off. When the alarm continued blaring, I groaned again as I got out of bed. I unplugged the clock, grabbed it and threw it hard against the wall; causing it to break. That was when I realized it wasn't the clock that was blaring. I rubbed my eyes, waking myself up and went to my best friend's bed. I gently shook the blue-haired princess. "Evie, wake up. We gotta go see what's going on." I said.

Evie groaned softly but she woke up and looked at me. "What do you mean?" She asked, sleepily.

"The alarm's blaring and won't stop so when I thought it was the alarm clock, I tried turning it off but when the alarm still blared, I broke the alarm clock only to find out that the blaring alarm wasn't coming from the clock." I said, getting dressed.

Evie groaned softly and sat up, rubbing her eyes. That was when she found the broken alarm clock on the floor and really heard the blaring alarm. She quickly got out of bed and started getting dressed as well. She followed me out the door shortly after we finished getting ready.

We walked fast to find Ben. Along the way of looking for Ben, we noticed all of the other kids also racing out of their dorms. They looked just as confused as we both were. We eventually found Ben.

"Ben!" I called out to him.

Ben heard his name and turned around. He saw us and rushed over to us. "What's going on?" He asked.

"We were hoping you would tell us." Evie said.

"Hmm. Let's find Fairy Godmother and find out what's going on." Ben said.

"Good plan." I said with a nod. We followed Ben to the office and saw Fairy Godmother there.

Fairy Godmother was gathering papers she needed to inform everyone on what was going on.

"Fairy Godmother. What's going on?" Evie asked.

Fairy Godmother looked up and saw us standing there. "Oh! Great you're here! Quickly follow me to the cafeteria." She said and led them to the cafeteria after she got everything she needed for the news.

The three of us looked at each other even more confused but quickly followed Fairy Godmother when she rushed us to follow her. The four of us got to the cafeteria only to find the students panicking with confusion.

Destiny Islands:

Sora's pov:

I got to the island by boat and jumped onto the dock. I saw Selphie standing at the edge of the dock so I went to talk to her. "Hey, Sora, have you heard about the legendary power of the paopu fruit? They say that if you share it with someone you really care for... it binds you together forever and ever through eternity!" She said then sighed. "It's so romantic. I gotta try it sometime." She said.

"That seems cool. Hey, have you seen Riku and Kairi?" I asked.

"I think they're on the other side of the island but ask Tidus or Wakka. Those two might know for sure." Selphie said.

"Oh okay. Thanks." I said and walked off to Tidus. He was on the small island that me, Riku and Kairi were on last night. I went over to him to talk to him. He was swinging a red stick around a bit.

"I think you've gotten stronger, but odds are you're still no match for Riku. We took him on three-to-one last time, and he whipped us all. Well, I guess Kairi can always count on him." Tidus said.

I slightly glared at him but he didn't notice so I dropped the glare. "Have you seen them by the way?" I asked.

"Check with Wakka. I believe he knows where they are." Tidus said.

"Thanks." I said then jumped off of the small island and into the water. I went to the shore and went over to Wakka. I asked him if he knew and he told me that Riku and Kairi were on the other side of the island then he asked me if I wanted to fight him so I accepted but I decided to take on him, Tidus and Selphie. I defeated them then went to the other side of the island.

I found Riku there and went over to him. "Hey, Sora. Our raft still needs a name. Let see... How about Highwind? What would you call it?" He asked.

"Me? Well...hmm... Berk!" I said.

"Hey, how 'bout..." Riku started.

"The usual?" I asked.

"Let's do it!" He said.

The two of us didn't notice Kairi was standing on huge wood planks since we were looking at each other until we heard her and we looked at her. "You guys at it again? All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply: Take any route you want... First one to tag to that tree and make it back here wins." She said.

Riku and I were facing the three huge wood planks then I looked at Riku. "If I win, I'm captain! And if you win..." I started.

"I get to share the paopu fruit with Kairi." Riku said, not looking at me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Deal? The winner gets to share the paopu fruit with Kairi." Riku said, looking at me now.

"Wha... Wait a minute..." I said, looking at Kairi now.

"Okay. On my count: 3...2...1...Go!" Kairi said. Riku and I took off running to the tree Kairi told us to tag. I tagged the tree first and ran back to where Kairi was first. I looked over at Riku a second after he got here last.

"Man, lighten up. It's just a name, after all." Riku said. I glared at him then walked off to the raft and saw Kairi there. I went over to her.

"Today we collect provisions for our trip! Let's see, Sora, you're looking for... one seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, three fish and fill this up with drinking water but not from the ocean! Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask." She said as she handed me an empty bottle.

I went into the secret place at the base of the tree and got a mushroom then I looked at the carving Kairi and I did the week after she came to the Destiny Islands. I sat down and made a carving of the paopu fruit and a carving of my hand to symbolize myself giving her one. I smiled sadly when I felt some wind against my hair and I turned around. "Wh-Who's there?" I asked then saw a hooded figure there.

"I've come to see the door to this world." The hooded figure said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"This world has been connected." He said.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Tied to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed." He said.

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this." I said then realized something. "Huh? Wh-Where did you come from?" I asked.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." He said.

"So, you're from another world!" I said.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." He said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!" I said, glaring at him.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." He said.

I looked at the door then glared at the figure, only to find out that he wasn't there anymore. I got so confused but I left the secret place with the mushroom. I went around to get the rest of the provisions Kairi told me to get and went back to her.

"Say, Kairi, what is that you're making?" I asked, noticing the almost finished object.

"Oh this? I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage. See this too? It's a charm to help us find each other if we ever get separated. The three of us will always be together." She said then yawned. "I'm tired. Should we call it a day?" She asked.

"Sure." I said. The two of us walked back to the side of the island and got to the docks. I sat next to Kairi at the docks.

"You know, Riku has changed." Kairi said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well... Hm." She said.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Sora, let's take the raft and go- just the two of us!" She said.

"Huh?" I asked.

She laughed. "Just kidding." She said.

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi." I said with a soft chuckle.

"Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?" She asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, of course!" I said, looking at her.

"That's good. Sora, don't ever change." She said.

"Huh?" I asked as I watched her get up.

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." She said.

Disney Castle:

Donald's pov:

" _Donald, Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There are four people, each one with a "key"- the keys to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find them, and stick with them. Got it? We need those keys or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._ " Minnie read.

"Oh, dear! What could this mean?" Daisy asked.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king." Minnie said.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy said.

"Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this _key._ " I said.

"Thank you, both of you." Minnie said.

"Daisy, can you take care of the-" I started to ask.

"Of course. You be careful, now, both of you." Daisy said.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie said, moving her hand to the desk.

I leaned forward a bit and looked around.

"Over here!" A voice said. That was when I saw a cricket jumping up and down on the desk. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." The cricket named Jiminy said with a bow.

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." Minnie said.

I didn't notice that Goofy wasn't standing next to me until I saw him next to Daisy. I grabbed his arm. "You're coming, too!" I said and pulled him away. We left the library and went to the garden courtyard. We went through the hedge doors leading to the gummi hangar. We were walking a very long spiral flight of stairs. Jiminy was sitting on Goofy's helmet.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked.

"It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy said.

I slightly looked behind me from the side. "Goofy?" I asked.

"Oh, right... I gotcha. You mean while we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from, huh. We've gotta protect the world border." He said.

" _Order._ " I corrected him.

"Right. World order." He said then laughed. I sighed. "Ooh, I guess we'll need new duds when we get there, huh." He said as we got to the bottom of the stairs. We got to the gummi hangar and walked down a few steps.

I got to a microphone. "Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready." I said. I was put into the gummi ship a few minutes later. I gave a thumbs up to Daisy. "Blast off!" I said, pointing straight. Two minutes later, we went off on our way to Traverse Town.

Auradon Prep:

Ben's pov:

Fairy Godmother eventually made it to the stage and got onto the stage. She grabbed the microphone and turned it on. "Listen up everyone. I know you're all probably terrified but panicking isn't gonna do anything. In fact, it's only gonna make matters worse." She said.

"What's going on though?" Julie asked. The blonde-haired girl was wearing a jean vest over a blue tank top which was over a white long sleeve shirt. The girl also had brown pants and brown boots. She had a bow in her hair that was in the color scheme of her outfit. She had a satchel as well over her outfit.

"I'll explain that in a minute, Julie." Fairy Godmother assured.

"Whatever's going on wouldn't have happened if the vks stayed on the Isle." Chad said, glaring at two boys with black hair and a girl with red hair.

"Chad! Don't be rude! They're family!" Bella said. This blonde-haired girl was wearing a brown vest, a white tank top, a brown skirt and brown shoes. She also had a bow but it was in the color scheme of her outfit.

"Bella, do you realize what their mothers and their grandmother did to our mother? How can you still defend them!? They could do the the same to either one of us one day!" Chad said, looking at his sister.

"They are not like their mothers and their grandmother. They would never do what their mothers and grandmother did to ours and you know it." Bella argued, glaring at her twin brother.

"Do I? Do I really? What spell did one of the magic-filled vks cast on you to make you want to defend them?" Chad asked.

"I'm not under any spell! You're just being really rude!" Bella snarled and went to the three boys; each one with black hair and a girl with red hair. I recognized the four as Devon, Declan, Codey and Talia. "Don't mind Chad. He's still close-minded even after Mal's mother was turned into a lizard." She told the four with a smile.

"You didn't have to defend us, Bells." Devon said.

"Of course I did, Dev. You four are family. Family never gives up on each other." Bella said, smiling.

"Even after what our mothers and our grandmother did to your mother?" Codey asked.

"Even after, Codey." Bella said, smiling.

"Why have you been so nice to us these past months?" Talia asked her.

"Because you four aren't your mothers or your grandmother, Talia." Bella assured, smiling.

"Thanks for not giving up on us, Bells. It really means a lot." Delcan said.

"You're welcome." Bella said, smiling.

"Anyway. All of your parents thought that all of the villains were on the Isle but we had actually missed two because we never found them." Fairy Godmother said.

"What do you mean by all of our parents?" Carlos asked.

"Blue Fairy, Genie, Merlin, Tinkerbell, the kings, queens and heroes, Carlos." Fairy Godmother answered the boy. "The two villains have been hiding out for all of these years since one of them threatened the kingdom of Apollonia." She announced.

"And they waited this long to take action?" Giselle asked. The girl was wearing a green shirt, green leggings and brown shoes. She had a bow in the color scheme of her outfit.

"Yes because they knew that the children from the Isle were coming to Auradon, Giselle." Fairy Godmother answered.

"This is your fault then!" Daniela said, pointing at a boy with dirty blonde hair. The girl was wearing a red dress with golden shoes while the boy she was pointing at was wearing a green shirt and green shorts.

"Hey! Zander has nothing to do with it! Neither do all of us vks!" Chelsea snapped. The red-haired girl was wearing a baby blue shirt covered by a dark red coat. She also had very light tan jeans and brown shoes.

All of a sudden almost every one of the kids were arguing with each other, ignoring the fact that Fairy Godmother was trying to regain their attention.

Alex had enough so he got onto the stage and asked for the microphone from Fairy Godmother. He cleared his throat once he was given the mic. "SHUT IT!" He yelled through the mic. The whole room went silent as we looked at the boy on the stage. "Thank you. Now, arguing isn't gonna make things any better either. If we're gonna beat this, we need to all work together. Let's listen to Fairy Godmother because I'm sure she has more to say." He said and gave the mic back to Fairy Godmother. He got off the stage and went back to a boy with tan skin and black hair, two girls with tan skin and black hair and a girl with fair skin and blonde hair.

"Thank you, Alex. Now, there's gonna be three heroes that are gonna help each of you. The only thing is that they're in the past so that's where you're gonna meet them. As well as your parents when they were young. I even have letters from your parents to give you. I'm gonna only call one person from each family to come get them. I don't have any from the villains so I'm very sorry but the heroes, princes and princesses have also written letters to you. Once each of you gets your letter, you may go back to your dorms to go pack because we don't have much time." Fairy Godmother said. Hours later, she had given out all of the letters. She was sitting in her office with me, Mal and Jay. She had Genevieve, Jonah, Harbour, River, Marina, Melody, William, Victor, Alexei and Maya waiting outside because she had something important to discuss with me and them. "As you know, there are three heroes from the past. What you three don't know is that Queen Belle has requested that you help them. As to why, you'll find out soon enough. Well, Ben and Mal will. Jay's gonna find out later. Mal, you'll be with Ben. Jay, you'll be with Alex, Nathan, Aziz, Jordan, Nicole and Rumi. You both are dismissed. Send the others in please. Good luck, Mal and Jay." She said.

Jay and Mal each nodded softly and left the office.

"You wanted to see us, Fairy Godmother?" A voice asked.

Fairy Godmother and I looked over and saw that the voice belonged to Genevieve.

"Of course, Genevieve. Come in all of you." Fairy Godmother said.

Genevieve walked in with the others that Fairy Godmother requested to see.

Fairy Godmother explained everything to the kids that she had called into her office. A few minutes went by and the students left the office.

I was alone in the office with Fairy Godmother now. "Is there anything else I need to know?" I asked.

"Yes. When you meet Sora, don't spring the news on him right away. Get to know him first then tell him when you feel the time is right." Fairy Godmother said.

I smiled. "Promise." I said.

"Well, you're free to go now. Good luck, Ben." Fairy Godmother said. "Be safe children. Especially you, my little Jane." She said, sadly as I heard her say. I slightly turned around and noticed her looking at the sky as I was leaving the office.

Destiny Islands:

Sora's pov:

I was lying down on my bed, thinking about what Kairi said as I looked at a toy ship I had in my room. _I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great._ The words played into my mind. I looked out the window and saw clouds and lightning strikes above the island. "A storm?" I asked. I quickly sat up when I realized something. "Oh, no, the raft!" I said then left my room through the window.

I got to my boat and I rowed the three of us back to the island. We got back onto the docks at the island and I noticed something strange hovering over the area where the paopu tree was. "What's that?" I asked. I looked around a bit and saw two boats. "Riku's boat. And Kairi's!" I said then looked around again. All of a sudden, I saw some pure black animal-like figures appearing. _They were the ones from that place I was in!_ I thought. I ran with them to the paopu fruit tree. I saw Riku as soon as we got to the tree. I stopped running. "Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" I said.

"The door has opened..." Riku said.

"What?" I asked.

"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" Riku said, turning around and faced me.

"What are you talking about? You two need to find Kairi!" I said.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku said. I was surprised then I glared at him. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku said then held his hand out towards us. Well mostly towards me.

"Riku..." I trailed off a bit then saw something wrap around him. I rushed over, only to feel something wrap around me. I tried reaching for his hand but I couldn't because he was too far for my reach. I was felt something else and looked around. I was still on the island then I noticed something in my hand. It looked like to be a key-like weapon. I heard the voice from the place then fought some of the creatures. I ran to the secret place. I opened the doors and went through. Once I was safe from the creatures, I ran through the little passage way to the secret place. I stopped when I saw Kairi in front of the door. "Kairi!" I said.

Kairi turned around. "Sora..." She said. All of a sudden the door opened and Kairi was blown towards me. I was ready to catch her, only to find out that she disappeared. I tried to keep my balance but the force was too strong that it blew me out of the secret place.

I groaned softly as soon as I hit the ground. "Huh?" I asked then looked at the possible void. "Whoa." I said. I felt a shake and turned around as I got up. I saw the giant creature from that place I was in. I fought it and defeated it. Once it was defeated, I was holding onto a piece of wood but my fingers slipped and I was lifted into that strange orb.


	7. Chapter Two

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter.**

 **The rest of the chapters are mainly gonna be in Ben's, Donald's, Goofy's, Jay's, Mal's, Evie's, Riku's and Sora's pov in each world. I'm also gonna do the povs of some of the minor characters but of the older characters(if they have a sibling)(i.e Alex, Blaze, Calliope, Devon, Eric, Gabriel, Hallie, Jacie and Matthew). I'm also gonna do povs of characters that don't have a sibling(i.e Chelsea and Izkander). As well as doing Elijah's pov and Zephyr's because he's in this story. Lonnie and Jane are in this story too but I'm not gonna do their povs in this one.**

 **This might be a boring chapter with all of the names that Ben's gonna read off but I promise that it would get interesting in the later chapters! Please read this story with an open mind and know that I'm not trying to make boring chapters. If you still feel like this story's not interesting you after this chapter and decide that you wanna leave it then I understand your decision and I thank you for keeping an open mind this far.**

* * *

Chapter two: Traverse Town/Hollow Bastion

Goofy's pov:

I was walking with Donald when I looked up and noticed something so I stopped walking. "Huh?" I asked but I didn't notice Donald glaring at me. I pointed up at the sky.

"Wow." Donald said after I noticed that he looked up too.

"Look, a star's goin' out!" I said.

We watched the star blinking out until it was gone. We looked at each other. "Come on. Let's hurry." He said. I nodded and followed him. "Where's that key..." He trailed off.

"Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon." I said, looking at him as we walked. We went up some steps. I noticed Pluto going towards a different direction and stopped walking again. I looked at Donald. "Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that..." I started as I was looking at him.

Donald stopped walking. "Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" He asked and walked again.

I looked towards the direction Pluto went. "What do I know? Hmm... Come on, Pluto." I said and walked after Donald.

Sora's pov:

I felt something, groaned softly and opened my eyes. My vision was a bit blurry but it was clearing up as I saw a yellow dog sitting. "What a dream..." I said then I closed my eyes, only to be pounced on by the dog. That really woke me up. "This isn't a dream!" I said. "Where am I?" I asked after I got up on my feet. "Oh, boy." I said, softly then leaned towards the dog. "Do you know where we are?" I asked the dog.

The dog's ear perked up then ran off.

"Hey..." I said to the dog as we watched it running off. I sighed then walked out of the alleyway. "This is totally weird... I'm in another world!" I said. I explored the square a bit then noticed a store at the top of the steps. I went back up the steps and went into the store. I looked around the store a bit. It was a small shop with a fireplace on the side and a seating area not far from it. On the ceiling, there was a ladder that was in front of a hatch of some sort. I looked at a counter and saw a man with blonde hair behind it.

"Hey there, how can I..." The man was about to ask as he turned around to look at us. "Aw, it's only a kid." He said.

"I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!" I said, walking to the counter.

"Okay, okay, simmer down. So why the long faces, Sora? You lost or somethin'?" The man asked.

"No! Well maybe. Where are we?" Sora asked.

"Huh?" The man asked.

"Traverse Town... So, gramps, is this really another world?" Sora asked.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Anyway... Not sure what you're talking about, but this sure ain't your island." The man named Cid said.

"Hmm... Guess I'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi." Sora said.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you are doing." Cid said.

"Wait! You said island. You do know something. What are you not telling me?" I asked, looking at Cid.

"Fine! Before you three showed up in this town, there were forty newcomers and two of the forty came into this shop with a dog." Cid said.

"Do you remember what they looked like?" I asked.

"It was a boy and a girl. The boy had black and white hair with chocolate brown eyes and freckles on his face. He was wearing a half-black and half-white jacket with hints of red. He was holding a dog with golden fur." Cid said.

"And the girl?" I asked. I had to really confirm that the boy he described was Carlos and the dog was Dude.

"The girl had brown hair and light green eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with a pink bow in the center." Cid said.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked.

"They might be in the Second District." Cid said.

"All right, thanks." I said.

"No problem. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you." He said.

I left the shop and asked around a bit but I didn't get much information so I decided to look around for myself. I eventually found a big door with a huge triangle on it. I pushed it and found myself in another part of the town. _This must be the Second District Cid was talking about._ I thought as I looked around it a bit from where I was standing then saw a man running away from something, only for him to trip and fall onto his back. I watched in horror as a heart-shaped heart was coming out of the man's chest, watching the man disappear and the heart-shaped heart going to a small portal then saw a creature wearing armor then disappeared shortly after. I ran to the spot where the man was, only to be surrounded by shadowy creatures. _It's those creatures from the island!_ I thought. I fought them then looked around a bit again. I noticed a hotel and went over to it.

Normal mode:

Sora walked into the hotel but didn't notice Donald and Goofy walked into the Second District.

"Doesn't look like he's here." Goofy said, looking around from where he was.

"Keep looking!" Donald said, tapping his foot while having his arms crossed his chest as Goofy walked away from him.

Sora walked along the hall as he tried every room. He left the hotel and noticed a door at the top of some steps. He went to the door, only to see that two of the shadowy creatures appeared. He rushed into the building that read gizmo shop above the doors.

At the same time that Sora rushed into the gizmo shop, Donald and Goofy walked out of the hotel. "Hmph. Where is he?" Donald asked, looking around from where he and Goofy were at.

"Leeeooon!" Goofy called, looking from where he was with Donald.

Meanwhile, a group of kids were walking into the Second District and looked around.

"You're sure we'll find him here?" A girl asked.

"I hope so, Mal. We'll have to keep looking though." A boy said.

"Sounds like a plan but first, we gotta take these guys somewhere safe." The girl named Mal said.

"Good point." The boy said.

Once inside the gizmo shop, Sora noticed that it wasn't a shop at all. It was more of a factory. He walked but was surrounded by the creatures. He fought them off as he was running to the other side of the gizmo 'shop.' He ran out of the 'shop' and took a few deep breaths when he heard a few voices from under him. He looked down and saw a group of kids. "Are you guys from another world too?" He asked.

The kids looked around as they heard the voice. That was when one of them noticed Sora. "Oh! I'm Carlos De Vil. Who are you?" The boy named Carlos asked.

"I'm Sora." Sora said.

"Nice to meet you!" Carlos said, smiling as the other kids went into a house, leaving the first boy and Mal behind with Carlos and Sora.

"You too." Sora said as he jumped down to the three.

"This is Ben and Mal." Carlos said. The four talked as they walked into the house.

Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy had just left the gizmo 'shop' at the same time that Carlos closed the doors behind him, Ben, Mal and Sora. "Not here, either." Donald said, tapping his foot again with his arms crossed across his chest again.

"This could take a while..." Goofy trailed off, looking from where they were at.

Mal's pov:

"...Go jump off a cliff!" Daniela snarled at Zander.

"Dani, he's just trying to get into your head. Calm down, please." Jianjun said, trying to calm her down.

"Go get trapped in a necklace!" Zander snarled back at her.

"Zan, please calm down. For me." Calliope pleaded as she stood in front of him.

"Guys please! We shouldn't be fighting!" Jane pleaded.

"You three honestly think that your pleadings are gonna get them to stop from trying to kill each other? Pathetic." Cassia said, smirking.

"Will you just shut up, Cassia!? You were the one that started this!" Chelsea snarled at her.

"Okay guys, enough. We need to find out who's here and who's not. When I call your name, just say here so I can check your name off. Agnes." Ben said. No response. "Agnes." He said again. Nothing. "Okay, no Agnes. Alex." He said. No response again. "Alex." He said again. Still nothing. "All right, no Alex either. Alexei." He said.

"Here." Alexei said.

"Thank you. Ally Kingsley." Ben said as he checked off Alexei's name. He didn't get a response. "Ally." He said again. Nothing. "Okay, no Ally. Amelia Radcliffe." He said.

"Here!" Amelia said.

"Thanks Amy. Annie Kingsley." Ben said, checking Amy's name off.

"Annie's not here either, Ben." I said, adding Annie's name to a list I made. I had Agnes, Alex and Ally on the list too but the three names were above Annie's.

"Oh okay. Anxelin Fitzherbert." Ben said.

"Here." Anxelin said.

"Thank you. Arden Hatter." Ben said as he checked off Anxelin's name. "No Arden either? Okay. Ash." He said. No response. "Okay, Ash's not here either. Audrey." He said. "No Audrey either? That's fine. Ava DeVil." He said.

"Here." Ava said.

"Thank you very much. Ayden." Ben said as he checked off Ava's name.

"Not here either." I said, adding Arden, Ash, Audrey and Ayden to my list.

"Okay thanks. Aziz." Ben said. "Nope. Okay, Bailey Rolfe." He said.

"Here." Bailey said.

"Thank you. Bella Charming." Ben said as he checked off Bailey's name. "No Bella either. Okay. Cadence." He said as he checked off his own name. "Okay, no Cadence either. Caleb Skellington." He said. "All right, no Caleb either. Calista." He said. "No Calista either. Okay, Calliope." He said.

"Here." Calliope said as she was trying to calm Zander down. She had brown hair and was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans.

"Thanks. I know Carlos is here because he was outside with me, Mal and Sora so Casey." Ben said as he checked off Calliope's name and Carlos' name off.

"Here." Casey said.

"Thank you. Cassia DeVil." Ben said.

"Here, duh." Cassia said.

"Thanks. Chad Charming." Ben said. No response. "Okay, no Chad either. Chelsea." He said.

"Here." Chelsea said. She had red hair like Amelia but she was wearing a red shirt and tan pants.

"Thank you. Codey Tremaine." Ben said as he checked off Chelsea's name.

"Not here either." I said, adding Aziz, Bella, Cadence, Caleb, Calista, Chad and Codey to my list.

"Thanks. Corey Radcliffe." Ben said.

"Here." Corey said.

"Thank you. Daniela Flores." Ben said, checking off Corey's name.

"Here." Daniela said. She was trying to calm down while sitting next to Jianjun. She was wearing a red dress and she had brown hair.

"Thanks. Danny Pan." Ben said, checking off Daniela's name.

"Danny, Darya, Dawn, Declan, Deo, Devon, Doug and Dylan aren't here either, Ben." I said, adding Danny, Darya, Dawn, Declan, Deo, Devon, Doug and Dylan onto my list.

"Okay thank you. Elena Fitzherbert." Ben said.

"Here." Elena said.

"Thanks. Elijah Gothel." Ben said, checking Elena's name off.

"Here." Elijah said.

"Thank you. Eric." Ben said, checking Elijah's name off. "No Eric either. Ethan." He said.

"He's not here either. Neither is Evie or Kes." I said, adding Eric, Ethan, Evie and Kes to my list.

"Thanks Mal. Frida Bjorgman." Ben said.

"Here." Frida said.

"Thank you. Gabriel." Ben said.

"Nope. And Garret, Genevieve, Giselle, Hallie, Harbour and Holden aren't here either." I said, adding Gabriel, Garret, Genevieve, Giselle, Hallie, Harbour and Holden onto my list.

"Thanks. Isabella Amara Muerta." Ben said.

"Aqui." Isabella said.

"Thank you. Ivan." Ben said, checking Isabella's name off.

"Here." Ivan said.

"Thanks. Izkander Black." Ben said, checking off Ivan's name.

"Here." Izkander said.

"Thank you. Jace." Ben said, checking off Izkander's name.

"Here." Jace said.

"Thanks. Jacie Skellington." Ben said.

"She and Jack Skellington jr. are both not here either. Neither is Jack Pan." I said, adding Jacie, Jack S. and Jack P. to my list.

"Thank you. Jane." Ben said.

"Me or Jane Pan?" Jane asked.

"You." Ben said.

"Oh! Then I'm here!" Jane said.

"Thanks. Jane Pan." Ben said, checking off Jane's name. "Okay no Jane Pan then. And I know Jay's not here either so Jaxon Hook." "Okay, no Jaxon. Shan Jianjun." He said.

"Here." Jianjun said, trying to calm Daniela down.

"Thank you. Joey Clayton." Ben said, checking Jianjun's name off.

"He, John Pan, Jonah and Jordan are not here." I said, adding Joey, John, Jonah and Jordan to my list.

"Thanks. Julie Fitzherbert." Ben said.

"Here." Julie said.

"Thank you. Kenric." Ben said, checking off Julie's name.

"Here." Kenric said.

"Thanks. Leanna Charming." Ben said, checking off Kenric's name. "Okay, no Leanna. Leo Rolfe." He said.

"Here." Leo said.

"Thank you. Li Lonnie." Ben said, checking off Leo's name.

"Here!" Lonnie said.

"Thanks. Loren." Ben said, checking off Lonnie's name. "Okay, no Loren. Maggie Pan." He said. "No Maggie Pan either. I know Mal's here since she's next to me so I'm not gonna call her name. Maria Hood." He said, checking off Mal's name.

I chuckled. "Of course you know that. I've been helping you with this list." I said, adding Loren and Maggie to my list. He chuckled now.

"Here." Maria said.

"Thank you. Marina." Ben said, checking off Maria's name. "No Marina. Maristela Hook." He said. "Okay, no Maristela either. Marley Hatter." He said. "Nope. All right. Matthew Kingsley." He said. "All right no Matthew either. Maya Bjorgman." He said.

"Here." Maya said.

"Thanks. Melody." Ben said, checking off Maya's name.

"Not here either." I said, adding Marina, Maristela, Marley, Matthew and Melody to my list.

"Thank you. Mika Rolfe." Ben said.

"Here." Mika said.

"Thanks. Nathan." Ben said. "No Nathan. Okay. Nicole." He said. "All right. No Nicole either. Nova." He said.

"Here." Nova said.

"Thank you. Oliver Hood." Ben said, checking off Nova's name.

"Here." Oliver said.

"Thanks. Olivia Fitzherbert." Ben said, checking off Oliver's name.

"Here." Olivia said.

"Thank you. Quinn Charming." Ben said, checking off Olivia's name.

"She's not here. Neither is Raphael, Ray, River or Ron." I said, adding Nathan, Nicole, Quinn, Raphael, Ray, River and Ron to my list.

"Thanks. Ruby Fitzherbert." Ben said.

"Here." Ruby said.

"Thank you. Almost there, guys. Rumi." Ben said, checking off Ruby's name. "Okay, no Rumi. Sebastian." He said.

"Here." Sebastian said.

"Thanks. Seraph." Ben said.

"Seraph, Skylar, Skylin, Talia, Theo and Venus aren't here." I said, adding Rumi, Seraph, Skylar, Skylin, Talia, Theo and Venus to my list.

"Thank you. Victor." Ben said.

"Here." Victor said.

"Thanks. William Bjorgman." Ben said, checking off Victor's name.

"Here." William said.

"Thank you. William Clayton." Ben said. "Okay then. No William Clayton. Shan Xiu Ying." He said.

"Here." Ying said.

"Thanks. Yvette." Ben said, checking off Ying's name.

"Here." Yvette said.

"Thank you. Zander." Ben said, checking off Yvette's name.

"Here." Zander said.

"Thanks and lastly Zephyr." Ben said, checking off Zander's name.

"Here." Zephyr said.

"Thank you all very much for staying here this long so I can check off who's here and who isn't." Ben said, beaming.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go now? This girl needs to do some shopping to get away from all you losers." Cassia said.

"Do you ever think about anyone but yourself?" Chelsea snarled.

"Oh darling, no because I can't even stand to look at you all. It's absolutely ghastly how out of fashion most of you girls are. And childish I might add since some of you are wearing bows in your hair. Olivia over here for example." Cassia said, waving her hand over at Olivia.

"I swear if you mess with her, I will get you." Julie snarled, glaring at Cassia.

"Mess with her? Darling I have _no_ idea what you're talking about! I'm only trying to steer her into the right direction...she is so easily manipulated after all." Cassia feigned fake innocence.

"That's it!" Julie snapped and got up, only to be held back down to the seat by Anxelin, Elena, Olivia and Ruby. "Get off and let me at her!" She snarled as she tried getting up again.

All of a sudden, we heard a throat clear and we looked over to see that it belonged to Sora.

"Oh, right! Guys, this is Sora. He's looking for his two best friends. Their names are Riku and Kairi." Ben told them.

At the mention of Riku, Ivan, Maya, Alexei, Victor and William each perked their heads up and looked at Sora. Maya went over to Sora, shyly. "You know Riku?" She asked.

Sora looked at Maya and nodded. "Yeah, he's my best friend. Have you seen him or Kairi?" He asked. He sighed as he saw Maya shaking her head no. "Oh." He said, softly.

"You'll find them, Sora. I have a feeling you will." Jane told him, smiling reassuringly.

Sora smiled at her. "Thanks." He said then noticed two dogs with black spots. "Who are they?" He asked.

Carlos looked over at the two dogs. "Oh, those are Pongo and Perdita. They have lost their ninety-nine puppies." He said.

"Oh that's so sad." Ben said, looking at the two dalmatians when an idea struck him. "Hey, maybe Sora, Mal and I can find the puppies and bring them back." He said, smiling.

"That's a good idea. And while we're at it, if we find any of the other kids from our world, we'll bring them here too. So, where are you guys staying at?" I asked.

"Well, Amelia, Corey, Cassia, Ava, Dude and I are staying at this house." Carlos said.

"A few of us are staying at the hotel but a lot of us are staying in a few houses in the first district thanks to a man but I can't remember his name though. We've been here for two days and we use this house as a meeting place for now. Just to make sure we're all here." Jane said.

"Smart idea. Well, we should keep looking for Riku and Kairi just in case they're here in town somewhere." I said.

"Good luck, you three." A voice said. They looked over to see that the voice belonged to William.

Ben smiled. "Thank you, Will." He said and followed me, Carlos and Sora to the back of the house.

"A lot of them are missing the people they care about." Carlos said.

"I know Iz is missing Hallie and Chelsea's missing Ray but who else is missing someone?" Sora asked.

"Casey's missing Skylar, Zephyr's missing Giselle, Bailey's missing Eric, Maria's missing Nathan, Elijah's missing Melody, Olivia's missing Garret and Kenric's missing Seraph." Carlos said.

Ben nodded softly. "We'll make sure we bring Garret, Seraph, Nathan, Melody, Eric, Skylar, Giselle, Hallie and Ray here for them along with the puppies for Pongo and Perdita." He said.

Carlos smiled. "I'll be sure to tell them that. Well, hope to see you guys when you come back." He said as he was being hugged tightly again by me.

"You guys stay safe." I told Carlos, hugging him tightly.

"We will." Carlos said, smiling.

Ben, Sora and I left through the alleyway shortly after. As the three of us walked through the alleyway, a tear fell down my cheek. I didn't bother to wipe it because even though I was leaving Carlos and the others behind, I was missing Evie and Jay. I knew Jay was in Agrabah but I didn't have a clue as to well Evie could be. I hoped more than anything that Evie was safe. I felt a hand gently brush against her cheek and I looked over to see that it was Ben's hand. I smiled softly at him because I knew that he knew what I was thinking about. That was when we noticed the creatures appearing again. We ran through the alleyway and went through the doors that read Second District above it. We didn't have the time to fight so we ran up the steps as soon as we got back to the second district and ran to the big wooden doors that led to the first district. "They're here too!? Where do we go? Wait! I know where we should go! Follow me!" Sora said and ran off down some steps. Ben and I followed him to a shop.

We closed the door behind them and each huffed a breath. "That was a close one." I said.

"Agreed." Sora said then we went over to Cid.

"Still haven't found 'em?" Cid asked.

"No." Sora said.

"Keep your chin up. Take another look around town. Just in case." Cid said. Sora nodded softly and we left the shop again.

"They'll come at you three out of nowhere." A voice said. The three of us turned around and saw a man with brown hair.

"Who are you?" Sora asked the man, glaring at him as he got ready to fight. Ben didn't like the looks of the man so he got ready too. I did too because I knew that Ben didn't like the looks of the man.

"And they'll keep on coming at you three, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade and as long as you two behind him continue to fight alongside him." The man said, pointing at the keyblade then at me and Ben. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you? And why would you two fight alongside him?" He asked, looking down a bit.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Ben snapped.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

"Never mind." The man said then looked back up at us. "Now, let's see that Keyblade." He said, walking towards us with his hand out towards Sora's weapon.

"What? There's no way you're getting this!" Sora said.

"You'll have to go through us to even go near Sora." Ben snarled.

"All right, then have it your way." The man said, ready to fight us. We fought against him and defeated him.

"Now...you're...gonna...you're gonna..." Sora trailed off as he fell back and was knocked out.

"Sora!" Ben said and went to his side. He tried waking him up.

"Aw, you're slipping, Leon." A voice said. Ben, the man named Leon and I looked over to see a girl with short black hair.

"I went easy on him." Leon said.

"Easy!? You call this easy!?" Ben snarled as he got up.

I looked at Ben and I saw the anger in his eyes. "Ben, think about what you're about to do." I said, trying to calm him down as I started walking over to him step by step. "Ben, no!" I said as I saw Ben advance towards Leon and started attacking him. I gasped softly as I watched Ben get knocked out. "Ben!" I said and rushed over to Ben's side. I tried waking him up.

"You wanna try fighting me too?" Leon asked me.

I looked up at him and glared but didn't move from my position.

"Thought so." He said then slightly looked at the girl next to him. "Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." He said. He went towards Sora, took the Keyblade from him, handed it to the girl, picked Sora up and walked back to the girl. He turned around and looked at me. "Follow us and bring him with you." He said.

I glared at him more but I got up, pulled Ben up and managed to follow Leon and the girl while holding Ben up on my own.

Riku's pov: (just for this small part)

I was unconscious then I woke up with a soft groan. "Where...am I?" I asked as I was getting up on my feet. I looked around me and saw water flowing up the wall of rock behind me that was when I realized something was missing. "Sora! Kairi!" I called but got no reply. I sighed softly then noticed a girl with blue hair unconscious on the ground near me. I rushed over to her. "Miss? Are you all right?" I asked, trying to wake her up.

The blue-haired girl groaned as she was waking up. "H-Huh?" She asked then looked at me. She sat up quickly. "Where am I? Who are you? Where are Ray, Dawn, Dylan and Doug?" She asked kinda quickly.

"I was hoping you would tell me where we are. My name's Riku. What's your name? Who are Ray, Dawn, Dylan and Doug?" I asked.

She looked around her some more. "This must Hollow Bastion." She muttered then looked back at me as we both stood up. "My name's Evie. Ray's my step-nephew, Dawn's my step-niece, Dylan's my brother and Doug's my boyfriend." She said. The two of us talked but little did we know that someone was watching us from afar.

Goofy's pov: (for this small part)

Donald and I were walking in the alleyway of the second district. "Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!" I said.

"Aw, phooey. I'm not scared." Donald said, walking next to me. We didn't know that someone was following us as we walked. Next thing I knew it, I heard Donald scream and I felt him jump onto my back.

"Excuse me. Did the king send you?" A voice asked. We looked behind us and saw a woman with long brown slightly braided hair. She was wearing a pink jumpsuit and had a red bow in her hair.

Sora's pov:

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up." I heard a voice say and it sounded like Kairi. I woke up and sat up when I saw her. "You okay?" She asked.

"I guess..." I said.

"Those creatures that attacked you three are after the Keyblade and because those two are fighting alongside you. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." She said.

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi." I said.

"Kairi? Who are you talking about?" She asked.

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie." A different voice said.

"Huh?" I asked and the image of Kairi was replaced to a woman with short black hair.

"I think you might've overdone it, Squall." The woman said, looking over at the man from earlier.

"That's Leon." The man named Squall/Leon said.

I looked at the weapon I had been carrying. "The Keyblade..." I said.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you and the two that were with you." The woman named Yuffie said as she walked away then turned to the side and looked over at me.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long." Leon said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." He said, picking up the Keyblade and holding out to the side as I looked up at him. It disappeared from his hand and appeared in mine. "Well. I suppose beggars can't be choosers." He said, walking towards me a bit.

I glared at him. "Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" I asked when I realized something. "Wait! Where are Ben and Mal!?" I asked.

"He's asleep next to you, Sora." A voice said. Leon, Yuffie and I looked over at the door and saw Mal there. I saw her pointing to behind me so I looked and saw Ben there. "He attacked Leon out of anger when he saw you fall unconscious but he got hurt in the process. He should be waking up anytime soon. I'm glad you're okay, Sora." She said.

As if on cue, Ben groaned softly and sat up. He looked over at me. "Sora?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. How about you? Mal said you got hurt trying to fight Leon to protect me." I said.

"I couldn't stand the fact that you got hurt, Sora." Ben said, smiling.

"Don't pull something like that again, Ben. You're not exactly light to carry." Mal joked. Ben and I looked over at Mal and chuckled.

"I'll remember that next time." Ben said.

Normal mode:

"Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" Aerith asked Donald and Goofy.

"Yeah." Donald said, nodded softly once.

"But they're supposed to be a secret." Goofy said, covering his mouth a bit.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed." Aerith said, closing her eyes.

"The Heartless?" Sora asked, looking back at Leon.

"The ones who attacked you three, you remember?" Yuffie asked, slightly looking at Sora as she was sitting next to him. Ben and Mal each were sitting on a chair that they had put near the bed.

"Those without hearts." Leon said.

"So that man that we saw fall a few hours ago..." Ben trailed off.

"Lost his heart to the Heartless." Leon finished for Ben.

"That poor man." Mal said softly.

"The darkness in people's hearts- that's what attracts them." Yuffie said.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Leon said.

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked, looking at Sora.

"Ansem?" Goofy asked.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Aerith said as Donald started crossing his arms across his chest.

"Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?" Goofy asked.

"Its pages are scattered everywhere." Aerith said.

"Scattered?" Donald asked.

"To many worlds." Aerith said.

"Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em." Goofy said and Donald nodded.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly." Aerith said.

"We've gotta find him quick!" Goofy said.

"Wait!" Donald said then looked at the screen and brought it down to his level then looked back at Goofy. "First, we need those _keys!_ " He said.

"That's right. The Keyblades." Aerith said.

"So...this is the key?" Sora half-asked, looking at the Keyblade.

"And Mal and I are gonna each have one of our own?" Ben asked.

"Exactly!" Yuffie said, nodding at both Sora and Ben.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblades. That's why they'll keep coming after you three at the moment no matter what." Leon said, walking away from Sora and Yuffie.

"Well, I didn't ask for this." Sora said.

"And we aren't gonna ask for ones of our own." Mal said.

"The Keyblade choose its master. And it chose you. And it'll choose you both too." Yuffie said, looking at Sora then at Mal.

"So tough luck." Leon said, leaning against a door then closed his eyes.

"How did all of this happen? I remember being in my room..." Sora trailed off then gasped as he got up from the bed as he realized something. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!" Sora said.

"You know what? I really don't know." Leon said, keeping his eyes closed while looked down.

Sora then remembered back to what Ben said about loosing his world and looked at Ben and Mal. "D-Did I loose my home like you two did?" He asked.

Ben sighed softly and gently touched Mal's hand shortly after he felt her hand on his shoulder. "Yes." He said sadly.

Sora looked sad but nodded softly. He opened a chest then went to Leon with Ben and Mal. "Sooner or later. the Heartless will find you three. You'd best prepare yourselves." Leon said.

"Prepare ourselves?" Sora asked.

"To fight for your lives. Are you ready?" Leon asked.

Sora looked at Ben and Mal as Ben and Mal looked at Sora. He saw that they each gave him one determined nod and that was when Sora knew that they were ready. He looked back at Leon. "We're ready!" He said.

Leon got away from the door he was leaning on and looked at Yuffie. "Yuffie, let's join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors." Leon said.

"Leon!" Yuffie said, pointing at a spot. In the spot that Yuffie pointed at, a Heartless with armor appeared.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon told her. Yuffie ran past Leon and into the other room, she slammed open the door on Donald, causing him to yelp and get squished by the door.

"Yuffie?" Aerith asked and ran after her.

"Sora, Ben, Mal, let's go!" Leon said. He hit the Heartless out the window and jumped out of it shortly after. Sora, Ben and Mal ran out to the balcony and jumped down from the balcony.

The door from the other room closed and it showed Donald against the wall.

Mal's pov:

"Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader! Let's go!" Leon said then ran off.

"Wait! Where do we find the leader!?" I asked.

"Check the Third District!" Leon said then was out of our sight.

"Okay, let's go then." Ben said. We ran out of the alleyway and followed the signs that led us to the Third District. We found a sign above the door that read Third District and we ran to it. We pushed the doors open and went through the open doors. We got to the third district and ran.

Sora, Ben and I ran down a ramp. I faintly heard two voices but I didn't stop to see where they were coming from.

We heard two screams and looked up from behind us. We screamed a bit then tried to jump out of the way, only to be tackled to the ground by two bodies. The five of us groaned. "Is this gonna be a habit? Having someone fall on top of me?" Sora asked, annoyed.

"I guess so." I said.

"Sorry." Ben said.

"The key!" Two voices said. All of a sudden, we felt the ground shake and looked around in front of us. We saw pillars appeared, blocking some areas. Each two of the pillars contained one Heartless in armor.

We got up and got ready to fight when we noticed a very bright light. "Where's that coming from!?" I asked, shielding my eyes.

"I don't know!" Sora said, shielding his eyes too.

"It's coming from the boy in the light boy shirt!" A voice said. I slightly looked over to see how it belonged to and saw a white duck wearing a blue hat and a blue shirt with no pants. The duck was holding a staff of some kind. I looked over at Ben and saw that the duck was right. It was coming from him.

"What's going on, Ben?" I asked him.

"I don't know!" Ben said. The very bright light eventually faded.

Sora, the duck and I looked over at Ben. "Whoa!" The three of us said, looking at what Ben was holding.

Ben looked at us, confused. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked.

"Look at your hand." The duck told him.

Ben looked at his hand and his eyes widened at what he saw. He had a Keyblade just like Sora but Ben's was different from Sora's. The handle of Ben's Keyblade was two shades of yellow and it was somewhat circular. It had a rose charm at the end of the chain connecting to the handle. The blade part had two leaves with a long light green stem leading to a slightly big rose at the end. The color of the blade under the long light green stem was purple. "Looks like the Heartless are gonna be tracking you too." Sora said.

"Uh, we have bigger problems right now." Another voice said. I looked over and saw a dog on two feet. The dog was wearing a green shirt with a dark gray vest that had light gray outlines on it, yellow pants with a black belt around the loops, brown shoes with hints of gray on them, a yellow hat and white gloves. He was carrying a shield that had the shape of a mouse's head on the center of it. He was pointing at something. I looked over and saw the armored Heartless on the ground in front of us.

"Oh, right!" I said. The five of us got ready to fight. Sora and Ben fought against the Heartless with their Keyblades, the duck was shooting magic out of the staff, the dog was using his shield to fight and I was shooting out spells from my fingers since I had my spell book( **A/N: that's what Mal's been using to fight for a while in this chapter.** ) opened. After the armored Heartless were defeated, we looked around for a bit. "Leon said to find the leader. I don't see him." I said, closing my spell book. As if on cue, four big pieces of armor fell from the sky and started assembling itself then the helmet fell onto the armor and hovered up from the chest plate part of the armor. "Never mind." I said. I was about to open it again when the very bright light from a little while ago reappeared. I shielded my eyes again. "Again, Ben!?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"It's not coming from me this time! It's coming from you!" Ben said, shielding his eyes this time.

"What?" I asked then felt something in my other hand. I looked down and my eyes widened as soon as the light faded again. "What the?" I asked.

"You too, Mal?" Sora and Ben asked at the same time.

"I-I guess so." I said, still looking at the Keyblade in my hand. Mine had three different colors. One side was blue, the middle was red and the other side was green. The charm at the end of the chain connecting to the handle had the same three colors as the handle and blade itself but the charm was shaped as three tiny hats; one red, one blue and one green. The three stars on the end of the blade were also red, blue and green. I started to smile and I looked at Ben. "We got our very own!" I said.

"I know!" Ben said, smiling.

"Now's not the time to celebrate, guys." Sora said. We knew what he meant and got ready to fight after I put my spell book away. We attacked the feet first then the hands and lastly the body. Once it was defeated, it shook, fell and disappeared shortly after a big heart-shaped heart flew up to the air. The five of us each took a deep breath then Sora, Ben and I looked at the duck and the dog. "So, you were looking for us?" He asked the duck and the dog.

The duck and the dog nodded. "They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade and they have also been seeking the three that fight alongside the Keyblade." A voice said. We slightly turned around and saw that the voice belonged to Leon and he was standing next to Yuffie.

"Hey, why don't you three come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." The dog said.

Sora looked down. "I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi..." He said softly.

"And I wonder if we can find Evie..." I said softly as I thought about Evie.

"Sora... Mal..." Ben said softly.

"Of course." The duck said. The three of us quickly looked at the duck. We watched as the dog and the duck were whispering about something.

"Sora, Ben, Mal, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said.

"Yeah, I guess." Sora and I said at the same time as we both looked back down.

"But you both can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad faces. Okay?" The duck asked.

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" The dog said.

"This boat runs on happy faces." The duck said.

"Happy?" Sora and I asked.

"At least try, Mal. Please. For me?" Ben asked. Everything went quiet for a minute or two then Sora and I took a small deep breath and we both each put on our best funny face at the same time then frowned a bit with a raised eyebrow as we looked at the duck, the dog and Ben. The three of them laughed.

"That's one funny face!" The dog said.

Sora and I both looked at each other and chuckled then we stood up straight. "Okay, why not?" I asked, smiling.

"We'll go with you guys." Sora said, smiling.

"Donald Duck." The duck named Donald said, putting his hand forward.

"Name's Goofy." The dog named Goofy said, putting his hand on Donald's.

"I'm Ben." Ben said, putting his hand on Goofy's.

"Mal." I said, putting my hand on Ben's.

"And I'm Sora." Sora said.

"All for one and one for all." Goofy said as Sora put his hand on mine.

Normal mode:

Meanwhile in another world, mini versions of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben and Mal were show at a lair in the world. "Those little squirts took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" A voice asked.

"Such is the power of the Keyblades. The children's strength are not their own." Another voice said.

"Why don't we turn each of them into a Heartless?" A third voice asked then laughed a bit. "That'll settle things quick enough." The third voice said.

"And the three brats' friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them." A fourth voice said.

"You're no prize yourself." A fifth voice said then laughed.

"Shut up!" The fourth voice snarled.

"Enough. The Keyblades have chosen them and will choose two more in the near future. Will it be they who conquer the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow each one of them? Either way, they could be quite useful... Besides, we have some help of our own and we'll have some more help later on." A sixth voice said, revealing to be a woman with slightly gray skin. She was wearing a purple robe and had a very long staff.

Mal's pov:

"Make sure you're all prepared for the journey ahead of you three. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread." Leon said.

"Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!" Yuffie said.

"This is from all of us." A woman said. _I think her name was Aerith. I believe I heard her name from Leon._ I thought as she handed each of a pouch. We looked in our pouches. "It's five hundred munny for each of you. Spend it as you see fit." The woman named Aerith said. "And this is from Leon." She said as I noticed Leon look away with his eyes closed. We each were given a bottle of Elixir.

"Good luck!" Yuffie said as I noticed Leon look back at us.

"I hope you three find your friends." Aerith said.

"Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up." Leon said.

"We will. I have a request though. I have some friends here in this town that said that they were helped by a man two days ago when they came here. Can you look after them while we're not here?" I asked Leon.

"I will. I have helped them actually." Leon said, giving me a small smile.

I gave him a small smile back. "Thanks." I said. We watched them leave then we turned to Donald and Goofy.

"The gummi ship is outside that gate." Donald said and looked over at the doors behind him and Goofy.

"The what?" Sora asked.

"That's our ship." Donald said.

"Wait 'til you three see it!" Goofy said.

"Hold on. Sora, Ben, Mal, this is for each of you. Now you can use magic, too." Donald said then he looked at Goofy. "Goofy, give them the other thing." He said.

Goofy looked at Donald, confused. "What?" He asked.

"You know!" Donald said.

"Oh, yeah." Goofy said and gave each of us some sort of something.

"What did you give us?" Ben asked.

"An ability. Abilities allow you to do all sorts of things. Sora has Dodge Roll, Ben, you have Sliding Dash and Mal has Scan. Guess we'll figure out more along the way." Goofy said. I heard a tiny voice shortly after but I shrugged it off because I was mainly listening to Donald and Goofy.

"Sora, Ben, Mal!" The five of us headed to the doors and opened them when I heard a voice calling for me, Sora and Ben. Sora, Ben and I turned around to see that the voice belonged to Carlos and Jane running towards us.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked as Carlos and Jane got to us.

"No, nothing's wrong. We just wanted to see you three off. A man named Leon came to our 'meeting house' and told us you three were leaving for your journey." Jane said and hugged Ben.

Ben smiled as he hugged Jane back at the same time Carlos and I hugged each other. "Bring Jay and Evie back with you." Carlos said.

I only hugged him tighter. "I promise." I said and let go.

Carlos turned to Sora. "I know we just met you but take care of Ben, Jay and Mal for us." He said.

"I will. Promise." Sora said, smiling. The three of us said our goodbyes to Carlos and Jane and followed Donald and Goofy.

"Whoa." Ben, Sora and I said at the same time as we saw a ship as the gate doors closed behind us.

Zander's pov:

"So, you helped Ben pick me to go to Auradon Prep?" Jianjun asked Daniela. We were listening to the Auradon kids tell us who helped Ben with the decisions. Cassia had left to go shopping which was a good thing because she wasn't here to rile Julie up more.

"Yes." Daniela said, smiling.

"Who helped Ben pick me?" Ava asked.

"You would need to ask Ben when he comes back because I don't remember." Jane said.

"How about me? Who helped Ben pick me?" I asked.

"I did actually." Isabella said.

I looked over at her and smiled. "Really?" I asked.

She blushed too. "Yeah." She said.

I forgot that Calliope was in the room until I felt a hand in mine. I looked over at my hand then looked up and saw that Calliope was holding my hand. I smiled at her as I held her hand.


	8. Chapter Three

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter.**

 **The rest of the chapters are mainly gonna be in Ben's, Donald's, Goofy's, Jay's, Mal's, Evie's, Riku's and Sora's pov in each world. I'm also gonna do the povs of some of the minor characters but of the older characters(if they have a sibling)(i.e Alex, Blaze, Calliope, Devon, Eric, Gabriel, Hallie, Jacie and Matthew). I'm also gonna do povs of characters that don't have a sibling(i.e Chelsea and Izkander). As well as doing Elijah's pov and Zephyr's because he's in this story. Lonnie and Jane are in this story too but I'm not gonna do their povs in this one.**

* * *

Chapter three: Wonderland/Traverse Tow

Ben's pov:

"So, let me get this straight. You go to other worlds in this ship?" I asked.

"Yup." Goofy said.

"Awesome." I said, smiling.

"But we do have a hard time with the Heartless though." Goofy said.

"How?" Mal asked.

"Well, the Heartless have ships of their own." Goofy said.

"Oh." Sora, Mal and I said at the same time.

"Yeah, so always be on the lookout during flight." Donald said.

"Our journey will be documented until we reach our destination." Goofy said.

"Now, I see what you mean by the Heartless ships giving you a hard time." I said as we got a world. On top of the world, it had towers and a heart-shaped hedge entrance and on the bottom of the world was a house. The middle was red and pink patterns, each one containing a red or pink heart on them.

"Yeah. Ready to get off the ship?" Donald asked.

"Yeah." Mal said. The five of us were in the world and we were falling but very slowly which was nice so we wouldn't get hurt this time. Sora, Donald, Mal and I each landed gently onto our feet. Goofy, however, fell onto his stomach because he was falling slowly on his back since he was looking like he was taking a small nap. Sora and I grimaced a bit as we watched.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" A voice said. We all looked over and saw that it belonged to a white rabbit wearing a red waistcoat and holding a pocket watch while he was running away. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh, the queen, she'll have my head for sure!" The rabbit said as it was running then disappeared from our sights.

Mal and I looked at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"We're in Wonderland." We both said at the same time.

"Wait. How do you know what this world is?" Sora asked us.

Mal and I both looked at Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Back in our world, we have Wonderland as well but it's part of Auradon." I said.

"Auradon?" Donald asked.

"That's the name of our world." Mal said.

"Oh." Goofy said.

"Well, we have a rabbit to follow." I said. The five of us went towards the direction the rabbit went. We got to a door and it opened, revealing another door which opened and revealed yet a third door. We went through the doors and ended up in a room. We saw the rabbit run across the room and went through a door that had a slightly big doorknob on it. We went over to the door.

"How did he get so small?" Sora asked as the slightly crowded around the doorknob.

"No, you're simply too big." A voice said. We realized that the voice belonged to the doorknob as it opened its eyes. We moved back a bit as we looked at it.

"Ah! It talks!" Donald said.

The doorknob yawned with its eyes closed then opened them again. "Must you be so loud? You woke me up." It said.

"Good morning." Goofy said. I bit back a laugh as I noticed him wave at the doorknob a bit.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep." The doorknob said, going back to sleep.

"Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" Sora asked.

"Why don't you try the bottle...over there?" The doorknob asked then went back to sleep as we looked over at the area where it was referring to and saw a table and chair appear with two bottles on the table. We went over to the table and each of us took a sip of the one that had the symbol of a tree that shrunk. Two seconds later, the five of us shrunk down to size after Sora moved a bed covering a hole in a wall. We each jumped off of the table and went through the hole in the wall. We walked and saw an area that had grass and a hedge entrance. _This must be the queen's castle._ I thought as we walked. We saw card soldiers in the way but they quickly moved as we walked towards them. We saw the rabbit from before on a pedestal then noticed a girl with blonde hair, black bow on the top of her head and wearing a blue dress with something white tied around the back and black shoes.

"That must be Alice when she was young." I whispered to Mal as we heard the trumpet being blown by the rabbit.

"Does she have any kids as an adult?" Sora whispered to me.

"Yeah three. A boy named Matthew and two girls. One is named Ally and the other is named Annie." I whispered back to him.

"Court is now in session!" The rabbit said.

"I'm on trial? But why?" The girl named Alice asked.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" The rabbit said.

We looked over and saw the Queen wearing a red and black dress. Her eyes were closed but they quickly opened.

"How about her?" Sora whispered again, referring to the Queen of Hearts.

"She has three. A boy named Garret and two girls. One is named Skylin and the other one is named Loren." I whispered back again.

"Isn't Garret the one that Carlos mentioned as the girl named Olivia was missing?" Sora whispered back again.

"Yes. Olivia's gonna be happy when we take Garret to Traverse Town with us since they came to this world to escape the dangers of ours." I whispered back again.

"If that's the case, then we'll happy take them to Traverse Town with us since that's not classified as muddling." Goofy whispered.

"This girl and that boy are the culprits. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is...because I say do, that's why!" The queen said.

"That is so unfair!" Alice said.

"Tell me about it. First, Ally and I get charged for a crime then you get charged for the same crime! Yet, I'm in here while she's in the forest with Annie, Arden, Marley, Garret, Skylin and Loren." A voice said. I looked around then my eyes landed at a cage near the queen's throne. I saw a boy with blonde hair. I recognized the boy as Matthew.

I looked at Mal. "Do you have the list you made?" I asked her in a whisper.

"Yeah. Here you go." Mal whispered back as she handed me the list and a pen.

"Thanks." I whispered and checked Matthew's name off.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense and in his defense?" The queen asked.

"Of course! We've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!" Alice said.

"Thank you for saying what I've been thinking." Matthew said.

"Silence! You dare defy me?" The queen asked.

"Hey, guys, we should help them out." Sora said.

"Yeah, but the-" Donald started.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked.

" _Meddling!_ " Donald corrected him as Goofy looked at him.

"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules. But we'll definitely help the boy though since Ben says that the boy's not from this world either." Goofy said.

"The court finds the defendants...guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart..." The queen trailed off. Sora, Mal and I quietly gasped at the last few words that the queen said. "Off with their heads!" She said. We saw the cards turn towards Alice from behind.

"No! No! Oh, please!" Alice pleaded.

"We didn't do anything of the sort!" Matthew pleaded.

An idea struck in my head and I asked Sora in a whisper if he, Donald and Goofy could distract the queen so I could break Matthew out. Once he said yes, I gently pulled Mal to the side and whispered my idea into her ear. "Hold it right there!" Sora said, running towards the court with Donald and Goofy while Mal smirked and swiftly stole the key I needed to free Matthew.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court!" The queen said.

Once she gave it to me, I quickly and silently went to Matthew's cage. "Psst. Matthew." I whispered.

Matthew's pov:

I turned around when I heard my name and my eyes widened as I saw Ben. "Ben? What are you doing here? Is Nicole here with you?" I whispered back.

"Right now, breaking you out. And no she's not." He whispered back as I watched him find the right key and unlocked the cage with it. He silently opened the cage door, I silently got out and he quickly and silently rushed me over to Mal then the three of us quickly and silently rushed over to the other side of the court and hid.

"Excuse me. But we know who the real culprits are!" The boy said.

"Uh-huh. It's the Heartle-" The dog started but covered his mouth shortly after.

"Anyway, they're not the ones you're looking for." The boy said.

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" The queen asked. Alice was put in the cage shortly after. "Bring me evidence of Alice's and the boy's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all of your heads! Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready." She said.

Mal, Ben and I went into the forest I mentioned not too long ago. "Ben, why are you and Mal here? Where's Nicole? Who is that boy that talked to the queen? And what is that?" I asked, noticing a piece of paper in Ben's hand.

"One at a time, Kingsley. Ben and I are here because we're looking for you, Ally, Arden, Marley, Skylin, Loren and Garret and looking for Sora's friends. We don't know where Nicole is. That boy is Sora. And that's a list I made of the students that weren't in Traverse Town. Nicole's on that list." Mal said then looked at Ben. "Want me to tell him?" She asked.

I looked at the both of them. "Tell me what?" I asked.

"I'll tell him." He said then whispered the secret about Sora in my ear.

My eyes widened and I looked at them. "Are you serious?" I asked. They both nodded. "Well then. I'm sorry for being rude then." I said.

"It's okay." He said then noticed the boy with brown spiky hair, a white duck in a blue shirt and the dog wearing clothes coming over to us. I noticed that Ben was about to say something when we heard a laugh. We looked around and stepped back a bit when we saw a floating cat's head appear then disappear only to reappear at a corner then disappear again then reappear again on a stump. This time we saw the body and one of the feet on top of the head. We saw the body pick the head up and place it on the top of the body.

"Who are you?" The duck asked.

"Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing! Then again, so is that boy but you're lucky they haven't noticed him to be missing yet." The cat said.

"Hey, if you know who the culprits are, tell us!" The boy named Sora said.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers- but doesn't always tell." The cat named the Cheshire Cat said.

"Tell me something I don't know." I muttered.

"The answer, the culprits, the cats all lie in darkness." The Cheshire Cat said then disappeared.

"Wait!" Sora said.

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward for each of you if you find them all." The Cat said.

"Should we trust him?" The duck asked.

The Cat reappeared. "To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll all decide!" He said then disappeared.

We all sighed then looked at the boy. "Well, it's up to you, Sora. What should we do?" Ben asked.

"Let's find the evidence." Sora said.

"Matthew? How did you escape?" A voice asked. We looked over and saw Ally, Annie, Arden, Garret, Loren, Marley and Skylin.

"Ben and Mal rescued me." I said, looking at Ally.

Ally looked at Ben and Mal and smiled with her eyes widened. "Mal! Ben!" She said, running over to the two of them. She hugged them at the same time.

"Is Olivia with you?" Garret asked.

"No, but she's safe in Traverse Town and she misses you." Ben said, looking at Garret.

"Shouldn't we be looking for evidence to clear Alice's and Matthew's names?" Mal asked.

"Oh, right. Let's go." Ben said. The eight of us walked through the forest. After a while we ended up getting the four pieces and went back to the court. We went over to Alice.

"Who are you? I only know Matthew, Ally, Annie, Arden, Garret, Marley, Skylin and Loren right now besides the queen." Alice said.

"I'm Sora." Sora said.

"I'm Goofy, that there's Donald and these two are Ben and Mal." The dog named Goofy said.

"Pleased to meet you, though I do wish it were under better circumstances. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this nonsense." Alice said.

"Why are both you and Matthew on trial in the first place?" Sora asked.

"I should like to know the very same thing! Apparently we were guilty from the moment we each took the stand!" She said.

"That's crazy! So, where are you from?" Sora asked.

"Hmm, curious. I can't quite remember. You see, I found this mysterious rabbit hole. When I tried to peek inside, I tumbled in head over heels... And I found myself here." She said.

"So you're from another world!" Sora said.

"That's funny. Maybe you don't need a ship, then." The dog said.

"I don't get it." The duck said.

"What do you mean _another world?_ " Alice asked.

"Enough! The defendant will be silent!" The card soldier said.

We walked to another card soldier. "Are you ready to present evidence before the queen?" He asked.

"Yes." Sora said.

"Very well. Counsel, step up to the podium." The card soldier said.

"Good luck, Sora." Ben said.

"Thanks Ben. I'll need it." Sora said and the both of them went their separate ways for the trial.

"Now, show me what you have found." The queen said. Sora laid down the four pieces of evidence. "Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" She said. A card soldier brought out one box then we saw all five being mixed up. "Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence." She said.

"What? After the trouble of collecting it?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, that's really unfair." Ben said.

"You dare object? Then you will lose your heads! Now, choose! One box!" The queen said. We watched as Sora looked at all five boxes then he picked one up. "Are you certain? No second chances!" She said.

"I'm sure." Sora said.

"Now we shall see who the real culprits are." The queen said. The box was opened to reveal an armored Heartless. "What in the world was that?" She asked.

"There's your evidence. Alice and Matthew are both innocent." Sora said.

"Rrrrrrrgh... Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!" The queen said.

"That's crazy!" Donald said.

"Seize them at once!" The queen said.

""Stay here, Matthew, Ally, Annie, Arden, Garret, Marley, Skylin and Loren. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mal and I got this." Ben said and went over to Sora's side with Donald, Goofy and Mal. We watched them against against the card soldiers while attacking the wheels on the small tower. Once we were finished, we looked over at the cage and ran over to it only to find out that Alice wasn't in it anymore.

"She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald said.

"You fools! Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" The queen said.

"Mom..." I muttered softly since Ally and I went to Ben's side.

Ben looked at me and Ally. "Don't worry, we'll find her." He assured me.

"Ben's right. I'm sure she's here somewhere." Mal said.

"Let's go check the forest again." Sora said. The eleven of us walked back to the forest. We saw the Cat appear on the rock and walked over to it.

"Have you seen Alice?" Donald asked.

"Alice, no. Shadows, yes!" The Cat said.

"Where did they go?" Goofy asked.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!" The Cat said then disappeared.

"Well, that was somewhat helpful." Skylin said.

"We should take Matthew, Ally, Annie, Arden, Marley, Loren, Skylin and Garret to the area where we first saw the rabbit." Goofy said.

"But we wanna come with you." Ally said.

"We can't risk that, sorry. Besides Olivia and Nicole would have our heads if they were to hear something bad happening to either one of you." Mal said.

"Wait. I thought you two said you don't know where Nicole is." I said. Ben and Mal looked at each other then back at me. "What are you not telling me?" I asked. They pulled me away from Sora and the others. "What is it?" I asked.

"We have a feeling we know where Nicole is but we're not entirely sure if she's actually there and we haven't said the world's name because Sora hasn't gotten there yet." Ben said.

"Oh." I said as the three of us looked Sora for a brief moment then back at each other. "What do you know then?" I asked.

"We know that she's with Alex, Aziz, Nathan, Rumi, Raphael and Jay." Mal said.

"I suppose that's a fair answer for now. But you will take her to Traverse Town when you find her, right?" I asked.

"Of course. Let's go back to the others before they start suspecting anything." Ben said.

"Good point." I said and the three of us walked back to the others.

"So, we're going to safety then?" Loren asked.

"Yes then we'll meet you there and we'll all go to Traverse Town" Sora said.

"I suppose you're right." Skylin said.

"And you said that Olivia's safe there?" Garret asked.

"Yes. She's with Carlos and the others that are there." Mal said.

"Let's go then." I said. The ten of us walked back to the queen's court and followed them to a room. Out of nowhere, we saw weird creatures appear in front of us. "What are those things?" I asked.

"Heartless! Quick, go hide in that fireplace. We'll call you when they're gone." Ben said.

"Okay." I said and Ally, Annie, Arden, Loren, Marley, Garret, Skylin and I ran to the fireplace Ben was pointing at and we hid in it. We waited for a bit.

"Okay guys. Coast is clear." Ben said. The six of us peaked out from the fireplace, saw that the coast was really clear and walked over to Ben, Mal, Sora, Donald and Goofy. The eleven of us each took a sip from a bottle that Mal had brought down to us and we all grew to size. We went through a pink door and got to where Goofy described to be the area where he, Donald, Sora, Ben and Mal first saw the rabbit. "You guys wait here. We'll be back so the ten of us can leave to Traverse Town." He said.

"Okay. Good luck guys." I said.

"Thanks." Ben said and we watched them leave the way we came.

Ben's pov:

After we dropped Matthew, Ally, Annie, Arden, Marley, Skylin, Garret and Loren at the area Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mal and I first saw the rabbit, we walked back to the room, shrunk back down to size, went through the hole in the wall to the queen's court, went back to the forest and walked through the forest to the other side. We went through an opening and found a garden that had a long table covered by a long pink tablecloth that had teapots, teacups, plates, spoons, forks and knives on it. There were also seven chairs; three on each side and one in front of us. There were hanging yellow and red lanterns above us and there was a hut on the side. We went into the hut and looked around a bit only see that the Cat was there. "They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light." The Cat said then disappeared.

"Not gonna lie but that Cat is really starting to get on my nerves. One more riddle out of him and I'm gonna freeze him." Mal said.

I chuckled and hugged her from behind. "It's gonna be okay. We'll be out of this world soon." I assured her as we watched Sora jump onto a table and lighting up a lamp. The Cat reappeared shortly after.

"It's too dim. Make it brighter." The Cat said.

"What next?" Donald asked.

"One more lamp that you need to light." The Cat said then disappeared again. Sora jumped over to the next table and lit up the lamp. The Cat reappeared again. "All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too." He said and disappeared again as our eyes widened.

"Let's go!" Sora said, jumping down to us with Donald and Goofy. The five of us ran out and through the queen's court to the room with the doorknob. We got to the room and saw the Cat on the table with the two bottles.

"You'll have a better view from higher up." The Cat said. We saw Sora climb up the chair then climb up to the table and went to the Cat. The Cat stood up on its hind legs. "The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" He said, pointing up.

That was when we saw a giant Heartless. I covered Mal a bit to give her air to breathe as well then watched it land near the door that we went through with Matthew, Ally, Annie, Arden, Marley, Skylin, Garret and Loren. We got ready to fight shortly after. Once we defeated it, it fell onto its back and faded away shortly after a heart-shaped heart left the body. Sora, Mal and I sighed in relief then looked over at the doorknob as soon as we heard it yawn. "What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" It asked then yawned. We all leaned in a bit as we saw an outline of a keyhole appeared as the doorknob kept yawning. Sora was in the middle, Donald was on the right of Sora and I was next to Donald while Goofy was on the left of Sora and Mal was next to Goofy. Out of nowhere, we saw Sora's keyblade emitting a white light and a beam of it went straight to the keyhole. That was when we heard a click, kind like a locked door click and looked at the doorknob.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"You hear that? Sounded like something closed." Sora said.

"I think that's what the keyblades are supposed to do. Lock the keyholes that appear." I said.

"I think you're right." Mal said.

Out of nowhere, a strange shape popped out and hit the floor. "This gummi ain't like the others. No, sir." Goofy said.

"Okay, I'll hold on to it." Donald said.

"Splendid. You three are quite the heroes." A voice said, causing us to turn around and we saw that the voice belonged to the Cat. "If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness." He said then disappeared.

"No..." Sora said.

"This is gonna crush Matthew, Annie and Ally." I said.

"Yeah though they seem to have a bit of a feeling that's what happened." Mal said.

"I guess you're right." I said.

"Let's go back to our gummi ship. We might find her in another world." Donald said.

"After we go back to Traverse Town of course." Goofy said.

"Right." Donald said.

The five of us each took a sip from the blue labeled bottle, grew to size and left through the pink door. We got back to Matthew, Ally, Annie, Arden, Marley, Skylin, Garret and Loren. They looked at us and Ally walked to us. "Did you find her?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry but no, Ally. She was taken by the shadows." I said, feeling terrible because she looked so hopeful.

Ally sighed. "We figured but we were still hopeful." She said.

"I know." I said.

"Let's go." Mal said. The ten of us were teleported into the gummi ship and we headed off back to Traverse Town. Once we got back to Traverse Town and landed the gummi at the gate. We got off and walked through the doors after opening them.

"So, where are they?" Garret asked as we walked through the First District.

"They're in the Second District. They have a _meeting house_ to check to see if they're all still in this town." Sora said

"That's actually a smart idea. Who came up with it?" Loren asked. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mal and I stopped walking and looked at each other. "You don't know, do you?" She asked.

"We never thought to ask." Mal said, smiling nervously.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just find them so you guys can set off to the next world." Garret said. The thirteen of us got to the Second District and walked to the house Carlos and the others were at. We walked in but only saw Carlos, Ava, Cassia, Amelia, Corey and Olivia.

"Hey, you're back!" Carlos said, looking up at us with a smile.

"Yeah and we found some people in Wonderland." I said.

"Who?" Olivia asked, getting up. She gasped as her eyes widened with a smile. "Garret!" She said and ran over to him. I smiled as we watched the two hug each other tightly.

"Where are the others, Carlos?" Mal asked.

"Oh, some of them went to explore the town some more. Jane, Calliope and Jace went to the Third District, Izkander and Daniela went to the First District and the rest of them are either in the hotel or at their houses. We're meeting up here tonight." Carlos said.

"Oh okay." Mal said.

"Can I go to your gummi ship? I'm really good with technology and I can make a video radio in it for you guys just so we know where you guys are and when you're coming with the others. I made one for us here." Carlos told Donald and Goofy.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Sora said.

"I like it. Sure." Goofy said.

"Me too." Mal said.

"I don't see a problem with that." I said, checking Matthew, Annie, Ally, Garret, Skylin, Loren, Arden and Marley off on the list I made before Mal and I left to Wonderland with Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"I suppose. I'll lead you to it." Donald said.

"Okay." Carlos said and the two left with Amelia.

"After what felt like an hour, we saw Amelia come back without Carlos and Donald. "What happened, Amy?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Carlos wants me to come back here so we can test it." Amelia said, grabbing a tablet that was on a table and turned it on.

" _Amelia, can you see us?_ " Carlos asked her from the tablet.

"No." Amelia said.

" _Okay, let me know when._ " Carlos said.

We waited a bit more as we looked at Amelia. "Wait! Right there!" Amelia said.

" _You can see us now?_ " Carlos asked.

"Yeah." Amelia said.

" _Great! Thanks Amy!_ " He said.

"You're welcome!" Amelia said then looked at us. "It's all set up now." She said, smiling.

"Great, let's go." Sora said.

"Oh wait! Tell Carlos I'm leaving my list here with you guys so you can check off whoever comes back to this house with you since I have Mal's list." I said, handing Ava my list.

"Will do. Thanks Ben!" Ava said, holding the list.

We left the house with Amelia and got back to the First District. We saw Carlos and Donald and went over to them. "Are we all ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes." Donald said then looked at Carlos. "Thanks for the video radio." He said.

"Oh, it's no problem. I figured you guys would need it so you guys don't have to walk all the way to the Second District to surprise us. We could wait for you guys here instead." Carlos said.

"Awh but it's fun to surprise you!" Mal said playfully. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Carlos, Amelia, Mal and I laughed then we said our goodbyes to Carlos and Amelia, got back onto the gummi ship and set off to a new world.

Matthew's pov:

"Wait." I said. They looked over at me. "If you see Nicole, please bring her here." I said.

Ben smiled. "Promise." He said.

"And thanks for bringing Garret here to me." Olivia said as she and Garret were still hugging each other.

"You're welcome." Ben said, smiling at her too.

We watched them leave with Amelia then I sat on the couch and sighed softly as I looked down. I missed Nicole and I hoped they would find her soon. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see it was Carlos' hand. He had came back from the First District. "Don't worry. They're gonna find her." He assured.

I smiled softly because I knew that he was trying to comfort me. "I hope you're right." I said.

"Well, what's there to do in this place?" Ally asked.

"As of right now, a man named Leon's working on houses for all of us to live in for the time being." Jane said.

"How many rooms?" Marley asked.

"As many rooms that he can accommodate to how many kids he finds out about." Amelia said.

"Well, there's eight of us so maybe there can be three rooms. I can room with Matthew and Arden, Marley can room with Skylin and Annie and Loren can room with Ally." Garret said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Bailey said.

"Well, Carlos and I will look for this man named Leon." Ally said.

"Take Izkander with you." Zander said.

"Will do." Carlos said and left the room with Ally to find Izkander. The two came back with an annoyed Izkander then the three left to go find Leon.

I sighed softly, pulled out my phone and looked at a picture of me and Nicole. I smiled sadly at it. emI hope you're okay wherever you are, Nicole. /emI thought as I looked at the picture of the two of us together back in Auradon.

"So, why did Ben decide to pick me, Loren and Skylin along with Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos?" Garret asked.

"I can explain that. Ben had called on all of us Auradon kids and told us to pick who we thought deserved a chance to live in Auradon. My first thought was you." Olivia said, blushing.

Garret looked at her and smiled. "Well, thank you for picking me." He said.

"You're welcome." Olivia said, blushing more.


	9. Chapter Four

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter.**

 **The rest of the chapters are mainly gonna be in Ben's, Donald's, Goofy's, Jay's, Mal's, Evie's, Riku's and Sora's pov in each world. I'm also gonna do the povs of some of the minor characters but of the older characters(if they have a sibling)(i.e Alex, Blaze, Calliope, Devon, Eric, Gabriel, Hallie, Jacie and Matthew). I'm also gonna do povs of characters that don't have a sibling(i.e Chelsea and Izkander). As well as doing Elijah's pov and Zephyr's because he's in this story. Lonnie and Jane are in this story too but I'm not gonna do their povs in this one.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Olympus Coliseum/Traverse Town

Sora's pov:

"What worlds have you two been to in the past?" Mal asked Donald and Goofy.

"Gawrsh, I can't recall. Do you know, Donald?" Goofy asked.

"Nope." Donald said.

"Oh." Mal said as we saw a world that looked like some kind of arena with two figures each holding a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. The world had three clouds surrounding the arena. We landed the gummi ship near the gate, got off and walked through the gate. "Should we go inside?" She asked.

"Yeah, I wanna see if we can find anyone we know here." Ben said.

"Good point." Mal said. As we walked, we heard three tiny barks followed by two voices. We looked around. "Who's there?" She asked as we got ready to fight whatever was hiding. "Show yourselves!" She snarled.

"Wait. I know that voice. Mal?" A voice asked. We looked over and saw a boy with white hair came out of a hiding spot.

"Blaze?" Mal asked, standing straight.

"I knew it was you! Guys, it's okay! It's just Mal and Ben." The boy named Blaze, looking at the hiding spot.

"Wait. How many are there with you?" Mal asked.

Blaze looked at her. "Six." He said.

"What are their names?" Ben asked, checking Blaze off of the list I had in my hand.

"Agnes, Ash, Ayden, Calista, Deo, Seraph and Theo." Blaze said. As if on cue, four girls and three boys peaked out at us then stood near Blaze.

"Where's Kenric?" One girl asked.

"He's safe in Traverse Town but she's missing you, Seraph." Mal said.

"Oh! You found three puppies." I said, noticing the puppies in another girl's arms after noticing Ben check Agnes, Ash, Ayden, Calista, Deo, Seraph and Theo off.

"Yeah, they were scared and alone here until we found them." The girl said.

"I never thought of you to be a dog person, Agnes." Another boy said.

"I'm not but I still couldn't leave these three alone here." The girl named Agnes said.

"And Ethan?" Another girl asked.

"I don't know but she and Jonah are with Cadence and Gabriel." Ben said.

"So, who are your parents?" I asked the seven in front of us.

"You won't know them just yet them but Blaze's, Deo's, Seraph's and Ash's father is Hades while Agnes', Ayden's, Calista's and Theo's parents are Hercules and Meg." Mal said then looked at the seven kids. "Guys, this is Sora, Donald and Goofy. He's looking for his friends, Riku and Kairi. Have either one of you seen them or Evie?" She asked.

"No sorry." The third girl said.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm sure they're here somewhere." I said. We walked with them into the building. We saw a half-goat; half-man person standing on something and working on something.

We went over to him so we could talk to him. "Um..." I started.

"Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games." The half-goat; half-man said.

We looked at what his was pointing at. Ben, Mal and I went over to it and tried pushing it. "It weighs a ton!" I said then we went back to the man. "It's way too heavy!" I said.

The man continued what he was doing then flinched. "What? Too heavy?" He asked. "Since when have you been such a little-" He didn't finish his question as he turned around while looking up at the ceiling then looked down at us. "Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here?" He asked then jumped down. "This here's the world-famous Coliseum- heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks." He said as he walked towards us. Ben, Mal and I glared at him. "Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum." He said as he walked past us.

"You got heroes standing right in front of you." Donald said.

"Yup. They're real heroes each chosen by the Keyblades!" Goofy said, referring to me, Ben and Mal.

"And we're heroes, too." Donald said.

"Heroes? Those runts?" The man said then laughed.

"What's so funny? We've fought a bunch of monsters!" I said.

"By Phil's standards, you guys aren't considered as heroes." The girl named Seraph said.

The man named Phil kept laughing though he didn't hear Seraph. "Hey, if you can't even move this...you can't yourselves...heroes!" He said as he was trying to push the pedestal but eventually was out of breath and fell on his butt. He looked at us. "Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you three can do." He said, getting up. We went over to him. "This trial is tough. You three got what it takes? You three ready?" He asked.

I looked at Ben and Mal, the three of us each nodded and looked back at Phil. "We're ready!" I said.

"Okay, kids. Let's see what you've got." Phil said. The eleven of us followed Phil to the back of the coliseum. Ben, Mal and I were standing at the center while the others were watching us from the stands. We saw barrels in front of us. We counted twenty of them. We broke all twenty of them then watched as five extra ones were then added.

"Okay, how are we gonna do this?" I asked.

"I can take the center ones." Ben said.

"I'll take the top ones." Mal said.

"Which leaves me with the bottom ones. Sounds good." I said. I watched Ben break the center ones and Mal break the top ones then I took care of the bottom ones. Once we were done, we went back into the building.

"You know, you ain't bad, kids." Phil said.

I chuckled once. "Looks like we're headed for the games." I said, smiling.

"Afraid not." Phil said.

My smile faded and I leaned towards him a bit. "Why not?" I asked.

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes." Phil said and turned around.

"Come on!" I said.

"Wanna become real heroes? Start by mastering this spell." Phil said and gave us the spell of thunder.

"But we are heroes!" I said.

"Forget it, Sora. Obviously he's not gonna budge so let's just go. Besides, we gotta take the three puppies, Agnes, Ash, Ayden, Blaze, Calista, Deo, Seraph and Theo to Traverse Town." Mal said.

"You know what? You're right. I'm done wasting my time trying to convince him that we're heroes." I said and left with Agnes, a girl named Ash, Ayden, Ben, Blaze, a girl named Calista, a boy named Deo, Donald, Goofy, Mal, Seraph and a boy named Theo.

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" A voice said, causing us to stop walking and turned around to see a man with blue skin, blue flaming hair and wearing a black robe.

"Dad..." A voice muttered softly so that the man wouldn't hear it. I looked over and saw that the mutter belonged to Seraph.

"That's Hades?" I asked her quietly.

"Yeah. That's him." Seraph whispered back.

"Who are you?" Donald asked, pointing at the man named Hades. He didn't hear me and Seraph whispering to each other.

"Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess. You three want to enter the games, right?" Hades asked, walking towards us. He put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. "Well, then, hey, get a load of this." He said and made a pass appear in his hand.

My eyes widened as I looked at it then back up at him. "A pass?" I asked, taking the pass from him.

"It's all yours. Good luck, kids. I'm pulling for you, little shorties." Hades said, walking away.

Mal's pov:

When I saw the pass appear in Hades' hand and Sora taking the pass, I couldn't help but get the weird feeling that Hades was up to something but I couldn't figure out what it was as I watched Hades walk away. "You have the same feeling I have, right?" A voice asked.

I looked over and saw that the voice belonged to Deo. "Yeah." I said.

"Okay good. I thought Ash, Blaze, Seraph and I were the only ones having that feeling." Deo said.

"Let's go back to Phil and show him this!" Sora said and ran back to the building.

Deo and I looked at each other but followed them back into the building. We went in and saw Sora show the pass to Phil. "Hey, how'd you get this?" Phil asked.

"Can we enter the games now?" Sora asked.

"Well... I guess so. We start with the preliminaries! Ready for the preliminaries?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sora said.

"Some real weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourselves." Phil said as we followed him back to the arena. I saw Agnes, Ash, Ayden, Blaze, Calista, Deo, Seraph and Theo sit back down on the bleachers as Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben and I got ready to fight. We got through the first round easily. "You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching." He said. We saw a man with spiky blonde hair walk past us.

I turned around and looked at Ash, Blaze, Deo and Seraph as the four looked at me. I knew they knew what I was thinking because I could tell they were thinking the same thing when they, Agnes, Ayden, Calista and Theo saw the same man Ben, Donald, Goofy, Phil, Sora and I saw. _Something's not right here._ I thought.

"Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him." Phil said. We got ready for the second round and got through it pretty easy. The third round was okay. We went back to Phil. "Say, you three are better than I thought, kids! Wish he was here to see this." He said.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Hercules. He's a hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father." Phil said and we went back to the match. Fourth round, wasn't too bad either. Fifth round was a bit annoying though but we made it through.

Normal mode: (for this small part)

Ben, Donald, Goofy, Mal and Sora were celebrating a little bit since they got through the fifth round. "Those little punks are your next opponents, okay? Now, don't blow it. Just take them out." Hades said.

Cloud looked at Hades then back at Sora, Ben and Mal. "The great god of the Underworld is afraid of three kids? Sorry, but my contract says-" Cloud didn't finish his sentence.

"I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you've gotta fight those kids to get to them. Come on." Hades said, pointing at Ben, Mal and Sora who were listening to Phil talk to the three of them, Donald and Goofy. "Hey, it's like that old goat says: _Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it!_ I mean, a casualty, two or three along the way is no big deal, right?" He asked. He watched Cloud walk away. "Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by..." He trailed off with a small laugh.

Blaze's pov:

Agnes, Ash, Ayden, Calista, Deo, Seraph, Theo and I were watching Ben, a duck named Donald, a dog named Goofy, Mal and a boy with brown spiky hair named Sora doing the preliminaries. They were on the sixth round and went through it okay. That was when we saw the man from earlier. Something about that man struck me as odd as we watched the dog get knocked out by the man then the duck got knocked out two minutes later, leaving Ben, Mal and the boy to fight the man. The three defeated the man and we saw the man fall to his knee as Phil cheered for them. The man got back up shortly after the boy walked over to him. We noticed him looking behind him, only to have a big paw knock him down. Our eyes widened as we got up and rushed over to the small group. The big paw belonged to a big three-headed dog I'd known to be Cerberus.

"Sora!" Ben said as we saw Cerberus was about to attack the boy, only to see that the dog was being pushed back. We saw a man with red hair. I recognized the man as Hercules.

"Herc!" Phil said.

The man named Herc looked over. "Phil, get them out of here!" He said. Agnes, Ash, Ayden, Ben, Calista, Deo, the duck, the dog, Mal, Phil, Seraph, the boy, Theo and I ran back to the building.

"Whew, that was close! That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not... This doesn't look good." Phil said.

"We gotta do something, Sora." Ben said.

"I know. Let's go help him." The boy named Sora said.

"Right behind you, Sora." The duck said.

"You seven stay here with Phil. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben and I got this." Mal said.

"Good luck, Mal." Ash said.

"And be careful." Deo said.

"We will. Let's go." Mal said and walked back to the arena with Sora, the duck named Donald, the dog named Goofy and Ben.

"Kids, you're not entering the arena, are ya? This ain't just some match. This is for real!" Phil said.

"We're not afraid. You can decide if we're hero material or not." Sora said.

"Careful, kids!" Phil said and we watched the five of them re-enter the arena. A few minutes later, we saw Hercules carrying the guy. After what felt like an hour, we saw the five of them come back. We stood near Phil as we saw the five of them stand in front of Phil. "Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-" Phil was reading a note.

"Hey! What do you mean _j_ _unior heroes?_ " Donald asked.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Phil said.

"So, what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well, that's just something you'll each have to find out for yourselves. Just the way I did." Hercules said.

"No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games." Sora said, smiling.

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first." Phil said.

"Okay, we'll be back." Sora said and the seven of us left with them. We were outside when we saw the guy from earlier. We walked over to him. "Hey, are you all right?" He asked.

The man looked up at us. "Yeah." He said.

"So why did you go along with him, anyway?" Sora asked.

The man closed his eyes. "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light." He said, getting up then looked up at the sky.

"You'll find it." Sora said, causing the man to look at him. "I'm searching, too." He said.

"For your light?" The man asked. Sora nodded and the man walked over to Sora. "Don't lose sight of it." He said and gave Sora something.

"Hey, you never told us your name. I'm Ben, they're Agnes, Ash, Ayden, Blaze, Calista, Deo, Donald, Goofy, Mal, Seraph, Sora and Theo." Ben said.

The man looked at us. "The name's Cloud." He said.

"How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved." Sora said.

"I think I'll pass." The man named Cloud said.

"Guys, let's go. We have some people waiting for us back at Traverse Town." Mal said. The twelve of us left through the gates and got into a ship.

Two minutes later, Ben was doing something. "Gummi ship to Second District Meeting House. Come in, Second District Meeting House, do you copy?" He said.

" _This is Second District Meeting House, we read you loud and clear, Gummi ship. We can even see you._ " A voice said.

"Oh right. Forgot about that. Anyway, we found some of the others here at Hercules' world." Ben said.

" _Oh? Who are they?_ " The voice asked.

"Agnes, Ash, Ayden, Blaze, Calista, Deo, Seraph and Theo." Ben said.

" _Wait! Carlos, did he just say the found Seraph!?_ " Another voice asked.

" _Okay. One, ow my ear. Two, yes he did say he found Seraph._ " The first voice named Carlos said.

" _Tell them I'll meet them at the gates in the first district!_ " The second voice said.

"Geez, he's excited." Ben joked.

" _Tell me about it. Practically screamed in my ear. Anyway, he's gonna meet you in the first district._ " Carlos said.

"We know. We'll be there soon. Oh and Agnes has three of the puppies as well." Ben said.

" _Oh! That's great! We just need ninety-six left._ " Carlos said.

"We'll find them all, don't worry." Mal said, standing next to Ben.

" _Sounds good. Well, we'll see you guys when you get here._ " Carlos said.

"Roger that. Bye." Ben said.

" _Bye._ " Carlos said and the call was dropped shortly after.

"Well, that happened." Seraph said.

"You should've seen Olivia's face when we reunited her with Garret." Sora said, chuckling.

"She was excited to see Garret?" Theo asked.

"So excited that she hugged him tightly." Sora said.

Once we got there, we got off the ship when it landed. We walked through the gates and saw Kenric there. "We're back." Mal told Kenric.

Kenric looked over at us and smiled then ran over to us. Well, mostly over to Seraph. We smiled as we watched Kenric and Seraph were having their reunion. "Well, we better get going. We gotta see if we find anyone else. And we promise to bring Ethan and Genevieve here when we find them." Ben said, causing us to look at the five of them.

"Thanks Ben and good luck to you guys." Ash said.

"Thanks Ash." Ben said. We said our goodbyes to them and watched them get back into the ship and take off. I looked at Kenric and Seraph. "So, where is this meeting house that I heard from Ben and Carlos?" I asked.

"Follow me." Kenric said and we followed him and Ming to the second district. Once we got to the house, we walked in with them.

Carlos looked over and saw Agnes with the three puppies with a smile. He walked over to her. "Thanks for finding them, Agnes." He said as he gently took them from her and gently put them on the ground.

"No problem. I may not be a dog person but I wasn't gonna leave them all alone and scared like that." She said.

Theo's pov:

I noticed a piece of paper in Ava's hand so I went over to her and looked to see what was on it. "What's that?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh this is a list Ben made before he and Mal left to other worlds with Sora, Donald and Goofy." She said, checking Agnes, Deo, Calista, Blaze, Ash, Seraph, Ayden and me off.

"Oh." I said.

"So, where do we go from here?" Deo asked.

"Well, there's a nice man named Leon. He's set up some nice houses for most of us. He set on up for Ally, Annie, Matthew, Garret, Loren, Skylin, Arden and Marley. I could see if he can set one up for you guys. Though you guys would need to make rooming arrangements before we go see him. It's so it can help him know how to set up the house for you guys." Jane said.

"Okay. I can room with Blaze." Deo said.

"And I can room with Ayden." I said.

"I can room with Calista." Agnes said.

"And I can room with Ash." Seraph said.

"Okay, let's go tell him then." Kenric said.

"I AM NOT TAKING ANY OF YOU THIS TIME!" Izkander said, glaring at us.

Carlos laughed. "Fine because we have Blaze. Just know that I'm telling Hallie you refused to help this one time." He said.

Iz glared at Carlos as he got up. "Fine. Let's go. But you guys better make it quick because I wanna be here when and if Ben, Mal and Sora find Hallie." He snarled and left with us.


	10. Chapter Five

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter.**

 **The rest of the chapters are mainly gonna be in Ben's, Donald's, Goofy's, Jay's, Mal's, Evie's, Riku's and Sora's pov in each world. I'm also gonna do the povs of some of the minor characters but of the older characters(if they have a sibling)(i.e Alex, Blaze, Calliope, Devon, Eric, Gabriel, Hallie, Jacie and Matthew). I'm also gonna do povs of characters that don't have a sibling(i.e Chelsea and Izkander). As well as doing Elijah's pov and Zephyr's because he's in this story. Lonnie and Jane are in this story too but I'm not gonna do their povs in this one.**

* * *

Chapter five: Deep Jungle/Hollow Bastion

Donald's pov:

We were off to a new world when we came across one. It was green and had a tree house. "Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there." Goofy said.

"In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on." I said.

"Hold on. Riku, Kairi and Evie might be down there. Let's just check it out." Sora said.

"Yeah and we need to check to see if anyone Mal and I know is there too." Ben said.

"Plus we need to check for puppies." Mal said.

"That too." Ben said.

"Forget it! We're on an important mission! Way more important than puppies!" I said.

"Just land!" Sora said.

"No!" I said.

"Come on!" Ben said.

"Aw, phooey!" I said.

"We're landing! Sora, go ahead and land this ship." Mal said. Sora was trying to land the gummi and it shook.

"Don't touch that! Nooo!" I said as Ben and Mal were trying to help Sora land. It shook more and started spiraling out of control. The five of us screamed shortly after.

Ben's pov:

Once we were trying to land the gummi, it shot the five of us out. Sora and I were falling into a tree house and crashed landed into it. "Oww...my head..." Sora said.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Are you?" He asked.

"I should be." I said.

"Donald? Goofy? Mal?" He asked, looking around us. They were nowhere to be seen then we heard something and turned around with a gasp as we saw a leopard. It jumped down at us, landed in front of us and swiped at us with its paw shortly after we jumped back.

We fought it and after a while we saw it laying down. "Sora, be careful." I said as I watched him go towards it. It sprung back and I held onto Sora protectively when I saw a man in a loincloth jump down and push the leopard away from us. They had a stare down for a few seconds or so then the leopard ran off and broke through a window. We got up and looked at the man in front of us. He looked vaguely familiar to me but I couldn't think of where I had seen him before.

"Sabor, danger." The man said.

"Um...thank you." Sora said.

"Thank you." The man repeated.

"Huh? Uh, what is this place?" Sora asked.

"This place, this place." The man repeated again. Sora and I slightly looked at each other then back at the man.

"Okaaay... Where did the others go? Look, we got separated from our friends. Have you seen them?" Sora asked. The man looked at us confused. "Friends..." Sora said, leaning towards him a bit.

"Friends!" The man repeated, doing the same thing Sora did.

"Right, our friends! There's three of 'em. The loud one is Dona-" Sora was about to say Donald's name when he stopped. I knew why though. It was because of the fight we had with Donald on the ship.

"Dona?" The man asked.

"You know what? Never mind. We're looking for my friends Riku and Kairi and his friends Evie and Mal." Sora said.

"Look for Riku, friends?" The man asked.

"Right!" Sora said. I didn't notice him looking behind the man.

"Kairi, friends?" The man asked.

Sora looked back at the man. "Uhh...right..." He said.

"Evie, friends?" The man asked, looking at me.

"That's right." I said.

"Friends here." The man said.

"Really!?" Sora asked.

"Where?" I asked. The man said something in a different language. "What?" I asked.

The man repeated what he had just said. "Friends here." He said.

"Not sure we understand, but show us! Take us to Riku, Kairi and Evie!" Sora said.

"Tarzan. Tarzan go." The man named Tarzan said. _No wonder he looks vaguely familiar! He's from the jungle!_ I thought.

"And I'm...Sora. This is Ben. Tarzan go, Sora and Ben go go!" Sora said. I bit back a laugh because that actually sounded funny coming from Sora.

"Ah!" I said as Tarzan grabbed me, put me over his shoulder and jumped down with Sora following us shortly after.

Donald's pov: (for this small part)

"Gawrsh, where are we? I sure hope Sora, Mal and Ben are okay." Goofy said.

"Aw, who needs them? We can find the king without them." I said, reaching for my staff but felt something soft. "Huh?" I asked and looked to the side. I came face to face with an animal. Two seconds later, the animal and I screamed at the same time. We heard some rustling coming from the trees behind us. I looked to the side and saw a gummi block that the animal had. We both looked at the tree behind us, gulped and saw a man carrying a gun coming towards us with a boy next to him.

Mal's pov: (for this small part)

I groaned as I was waking up. This was what the third time I hurt myself from falling? I sat up and looked around me a bit. I noticed I was in a tent. "I'm in a tent?" I asked myself.

"Oh, you're awake! Good. I was beginning to worry you weren't gonna wake up. Then again, that was a nasty fall." A voice said. I looked over and saw that the voice belonged to a woman with brown hair. "Here you are, dear." She said, handing me a bottle of water.

I eventually took it and drank it. "Thanks. I'm Mal." I said.

"Pleased to meet you, Mal. I'm Jane Porter." The woman named Jane said.

Ben's pov:

"You know, I don't appreciate being held like this!" I said then I sighed because I knew that it was no use trying to get Tarzan to put me down.

"I don't know, Ben. It could be a new take on life for you." Sora said. He then laughed as I glared at him.

"Since I can't see anything behind me, tell me what he's doing." I said.

"Right now, he's getting ready to jump through a big log." Sora said.

"What!? Oh no! Please don't! I beg of y- Ah!" I pleaded then screamed as Tarzan jumped through the big log. I screamed the entire time that we were sliding through the trees. Once we got to the end, we landed at what appears to be a campsite. "Never again..." I trailed off as Tarzan and Sora walked into a tent with me still on Tarzan's shoulder.

"Jane!" Tarzan said.

"Tarzan! Oh, and who are these?" A voice asked.

"Sora! Ben!" Another voice said. I looked at Sora.

"Sora, who's there?" I asked him.

"Oh, you two speak English!" The woman said.

"Mal and a woman named Jane." Sora said.

"Mal!" I said, trying to look over at her from behind but couldn't because I was still on Tarzan's shoulder. "Excuse me, can you put me down now please?" I asked Tarzan. I sighed in relief as I felt my feet touch the ground. "Thank you." I said and turned around. I was nearly knocked off my feet by Mal when she hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back. "I'm so glad you're okay, Mal." I said.

"Wait, are these the ones you were telling me about, Mal?" Jane asked Mal.

"Yup these are them." Mal said as we kept hugging each other.

"So, then, obviously, you both aren't related to Tarzan... Are you here to study the gorillas?" Jane asked, smiling at us while Sora, Tarzan and I looked at each other then back at Jane.

"Highly doubtful." A voice said. We turned around and saw a man with a gun. Next to the man were three boys.

"Joey?" Mal asked.

"Oh, it's you two." The boy named Joey said, glaring at us. Behind him and the man were Donald and Goofy.

"Be nice, Joey. Hey, Ben and Mal." The second boy said.

"Hey Holden. Hey William." Mal said.

"Sora! Ben! Mal!" Goofy said.

"Goofy! Donald!" Sora said, reuniting with them then had a small stare down with Donald and looked away shortly after.

"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." The man said, walking out of the tent with one of the three boys.

"We gotta keep an eye on Joey." I whispered to Mal as I checked Holden, Joey and William off.

"Mr Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research." Jane said then sighed and turned around to face us. "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home." She said, smiling at us.

I smiled back. "Thank you." I said.

"Well, anyway...I'm staying." Sora trailed off.

"I'm staying." Donald said at the same time as Sora.

"Huh?" Sora asked as the three of us looked at Donald.

"Sora, Ben, Mal, look at what we found. Look at this." Goofy said, showing us a small square in his hands with a laugh.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"A gummi block. It's the same stuff used to build our ship." Goofy said.

"So that means..." I trailed off.

"The king could be here. So, we've gotta work together to look for him. For now." Donald said.

"Fine. We'll let you tag along. For now." Sora said as Mal and I broke our hug.

"Apparently Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the gorillas. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning." Jane said.

"So he was speaking in _gorilla_ back there..." Sora said.

"It would explain the world he said." I said.

"And why he was repeating the words we were saying." Sora said.

"That too." I said.

"Ah, that's right. You're looking for your friends?" Jane asked.

"He said Riku, Kairi and Evie are here. And one word we couldn't understand..." Sora said.

"Why don't we try this? We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word. Oh, what happened to the slides?" Jane asked.

"We'll go look for them, Jane." I said.

Jane looked at us and smiled. "Oh, thank you so much, Ben." She said. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mal, Tarzan and I left the campsite and looked for the slides. We eventually found all of them and returned to the tent. We went in and handed the slides over to Jane.

The first slide showed us an image of a castle. I noticed Sora was staring intently at it. "What's wrong, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"What? Um... Nothing." Sora said. Mal and I looked at each other worriedly. We knew something was up with Sora.

After all of the slides were shown, we looked at Tarzan. "Well, Tarzan?" Jane asked.

"Where are my friends, Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked.

"And where's Evie?" I asked. Tarzan shook his head no softly.

"Hey, we thought-" Sora started.

"That leaves just one place." A voice said. We looked over and saw it belonged to the man named Clayton, who walked back into the tent with Joey. "Young men and young lady, we've been in the this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them." Clayton said. I glared at his back as I protectively held Mal close to me. I know she could handle herself just fine but I still didn't trust the guy, just like I didn't trust Joey.

"Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide-" Jane tried to reason with him.

"Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las." Clayton said. I didn't notice Tarzan and Sora look at each other or Tarzan nodded his head once.

"Tarzan...are you sure?" Jane asked.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." Tarzan said, looking at Jane.

"Kerchak?" Jane asked.

"He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." Clayton said then grinned. I glared at Clayton when I saw the grin. We left the tent shortly after and followed Tarzan to a lagoon that had hippos. We went across to the other side. We were gonna climb up a vine when we heard three tiny barks.

I looked at Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mal. "Did you hear that too or was that just me?" I asked them.

"No, we hear it too." Mal said and looked around.

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay down here and find the puppies." Goofy said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah! I'll see you guys back at the tent." Goofy said. I nodded softly and climbed up after Tarzan.

Once at the top, we waited for Mal, Donald and Sora to come up. I helped them up when they were close enough for me to reach them. After they were up here with me and Tarzan, looked over and saw two gorillas. "Kerchak, please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because...because...well, they need us." Tarzan said.

"Did you get that?" I whispered to Donald.

"No." Donald whispered back.

"Kerchak." Tarzan said. We saw the gorilla named Kerchak look away then walked away. "Kerchak..." Tarzan tried then looked down. We climbed up some vines. I couldn't help but feel like Kerchak was looking at something as we went to the tree house.

We heard Donald scream as we were running over to catch up with him. Once we caught up with him, we saw Clayton sitting on the ground. "What's the big idea!?" Donald yelled at Clayton.

"What were you thinking!?" Mal snarled at Clayton.

"We're trying to gain their trust so we can find out where Riku, Kairi and Evie are!" I said, glaring at him.

"Wait, Kerchak. Please!" Tarzan said. Kerchak walked away. We sadly looked at the gorilla that Clayton tried to shoot at then saw it walk after Kerchak.

We all turned to Clayton and glared at him. "You all don't understand. I was only trying to... Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life." Clayton said.

"That's a total lie and you know it." I snarled, glaring at him.

"Ben, let's just go. We'll just have to find another way to find out where Riku, Kairi and Evie are." Mal said.

We made the journey back to the campsite. Once we got there, we walked into the tent. Jane looked at us and smiled. "How did it go?" She asked.

"We wouldn't know because Clayton here tried to shoot at one of them." I said.

Jane turned to Clayton and glared at him. "How could you do such a thing!" She yelled.

"Now, Miss Porter, as I told them, I was not aiming at the gorilla." Clayton lied.

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" Jane snarled.

"All because of one mishap? Come now..." Clayton trailed off with a small laugh then gasped softly. Jane, Mal, Sora, Tarzan and I were each glaring at him. He laughed a bit as he backed up then turned around and left.

We were coming up with a new plan when we heard a gunshot. "Oh no!" Jane said.

"Jane, stay here with the puppies." I told her and ran out with Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mal and Ben. We looked around then saw the Heartless around a gorilla.

"Sora, look!" Mal said.

"Heartless!" Sora said. We fought the Heartless then I looked at Sora and noticed that the gorilla gave him something.

"What did he give you, Sora?" I asked.

"A gummi block." Sora said. An idea popped into my head.

"I think we may have found a way to earn their trust." I said.

"How?" Mal asked.

"We save them from the Heartless and maybe we'll find out where Riku, Kairi and Evie are." I said.

"That might just work. All right, let's get started then." Sora said.

"And I know where we can go. Follow me." Goofy said and ran towards a way. We followed him.

"This is where me and Goofy landed when we got separated." Donald said then we fought some Heartless.

After we were done, we looked at Tarzan. "You can lead the way since you know this place more that we do." I said and we followed Tarzan. Once we finished off every last Heartless at the tree house, we decided to head back to the camp.

"I'm still thinking of a way to get the gorillas to trust us." Jane said.

"No need. Ben has the perfect idea." Mal said.

"Oh?" Jane asked.

"Basically we fight the creatures that surround them and maybe we'll earn their trust that way." I said.

"It might just work. Oh and can you guys check on Clayton for me? He may be a crazy but he's not a bad guy." Jane said. We nodded softly and left the tent again. We heard the same gunshot from before but saw it was coming from the direction that Goofy led us to. We ran towards that way. Once we got there, we noticed something so we went closer to it. We saw that it was a pipe. All of a sudden, a shadow of something flew over it. We turned around and saw it was the leopard named Sabor. We defeated it a few minutes later and watched him fall to the ground. We went back to the camp to tell Jane that all we could find of Clayton was his pipe. We walked into the tent but saw that she wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Jane?" Sora asked.

"What's wrong, Tarzan?" Goofy asked.

"Something coming. Jane, danger. Jane near... Near tree house." Tarzan said.

"Sounds like trouble. Let's go." Donald said. We followed Tarzan to where he believed Jane could be.

"Tarzan!" Jane said. We hit some kind of big black fruit then went over to her. We saw the gorilla from the tree house hugging her. "Clayton came to the tent with the boy named Joey, and... That's the last thing I remember." Jane said.

"Clayton!?" Sora said.

"Joey!?" Mal asked.

"Gorillas trapped. Terk ran." Tarzan said.

"We must help the gorillas!" Jane said. We ran back to the camp then let Tarzan lead the way to where the gorillas were, fighting Heartless along the way.

"No!" Sora said as we got there. "Clayton?" Sora asked.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan said then said the word from when we met him at the tree house again. "Not Clayton!" He said.

"What did he just say?" Mal asked.

"Don't ask us because we don't know what it means either." I said. We fought Clayton a bit then saw him point the gun at us. The rock behind him broke and Tarzan was about to attack him, only to be flung back by something. Mal and I were gonna help Sora, Donald, Goofy and Tarzan fight Clayton when we heard a voice. We looked up from the side and saw Joey there. We glared at him then went up to where he was. We fought him instead.

"Well, I love to stay and chat but I have places to be. Goodbye, Dragon and Beast jr." Joey said with a smirk and disappeared through a portal.

I glared at the portal then went over to Sora, Donald, Goofy and Tarzan with Mal. We saw Kerchak come over to us shortly after. He flung us up into the air, one by one and we landed on some flat rock. We got up and saw one or two waterfalls. "Tarzan, home." Tarzan said then led us into the cave near us. We saw that we were behind the waterfalls.

We were climbing our way up when I heard three tiny barks. "I think I hear three more puppies." I said.

"I'll find them." Goofy said. I nodded and followed after Mal, Sora, Donald and Tarzan.

Tarzan said the word again. "This is your home? But that means..." Sora trailed off. Tarzan put his hand to his ear.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The waterfalls...They're echoing all the way here." Jane said.

Tarzan said the word again. "Friends there. See friends." He said.

"Oh, now I've got it. It means heart. Friends in our hearts..." Jane said.

"Heart..." Tarzan said.

"Oh, so that's what it meant." Sora said.

"Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. "No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends." Tarzan said.

"Sorry about what we said." Sora said.

"I'm sorry too." Donald said.

"Yeah. All for one, huh?" Goofy asked, pulling the four of us into a side hug.

The four of us laughed. "Yeah Goofy, all for one." I said. We then looked at the tree and I walked over to it. "I wanna give it a try this time." I said.

"Okay." Sora said. I pulled my keyblade out and pointed at the keyhole that I saw appear. I heard the click, indicating that it had been sealed. A gummi block like the one in Wonderland popped out and landed in front of us.

"A gummi!" Donald said.

"But it's sure not the king's." Goofy said.

"Wait, how are you here, Goofy? Did you find the puppies?" Mal asked.

"Yup. They're right here with the other three." Goofy said, showing us a basket he apparently made.

"I think someone has a new admirer." Jane said, smiling.

"No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!" Donald said. Sora, Goofy, Mal and I laughed.

Normal mode:

Hollow Bastion:

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" A voice asked.

"The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good." The woman with the gray skin said.

A third voice laughed. "Yeah, he got chomped instead!" It said.

"Hm. A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless. But the children are a problem. They found one of the Keyholes." The first voice said, revealing to be a man with tan skin, carrying a snake staff and wearing black and red clothing.

"Fear not. It will take them ages to find the rest. Besides, they remain blissfully unaware of our other plan." The woman said as mini versions of Sora, Ben, Mal, Donald and Goofy were showing walking.

"Yes, the princesses..." A fourth voice said.

"They are falling into our hands, one by one. Speaking of which..." The woman said, smirking as she looked to the side to look at Alice.

Deep Jungle:

Ben's pov:

"Well, guess we'd better get going." Sora said.

"We're going with you guys, right?" William asked.

"Yup." Mal said.

"Where is your ship anyway?" Jane asked.

"Well, uh... Not too far." Donald said.

"Sora, Ben, Mal, Tarzan, friends." Tarzan said. We were teleported to the gummi ship with Holden and William.

"The gummi block that came out of the glowing hole...It's not like the others. Wonder what it's used for." Sora said.

"I dunno." Donald said.

"Maybe Leon'll know." Goofy said.

"Hmm... He might. Back to Traverse Town, then?" Donald asked.

"I wanna be pilot!" Sora said.

"Hey, stop it!" Donald said.

"Oh, come on! I'm the Keyblade master." Sora said.

"I don't care who you are! No!" Donald said.

"Here we go again..." Goofy said.

"Oi vey." Mal said.

"Again?" Holden asked.

"It happened before we landed in the jungle." Mal said.

"Better hold on." I said. The ship shook again.


	11. Chapter Six

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter.**

 **The rest of the chapters are mainly gonna be in Ben's, Donald's, Goofy's, Jay's, Mal's, Evie's, Riku's and Sora's pov in each world. I'm also gonna do the povs of some of the minor characters but of the older characters(if they have a sibling)(i.e Alex, Blaze, Calliope, Devon, Eric, Gabriel, Hallie, Jacie and Matthew). I'm also gonna do povs of characters that don't have a sibling(i.e Chelsea and Izkander). As well as doing Elijah's pov and Zephyr's because he's in this story. Lonnie and Jane are in this story too but I'm not gonna do their povs in this one.**

 **I know that in the game, you're supposed to go to every world for the missing pages but there's this video that I'm getting the game cutscenes from and the video shows all of the Hundred Acre Wood cutscenes in one world visit so I'm going by that.**

* * *

Chapter six: Traverse town/Hundred Acre Wood

Mal's pov:

We got back to Traverse Town and walked through the opened gates to the first district. We saw Yuffie standing near the mailbox so we walked over to her. "Hey Yuffie." I said.

"Oh, hey guys!" Yuffie said.

"Where's Leon?" Ben asked.

"Leon's probably at the underground cavern. He trains there often. You know, the channel in the second district alleyway is connected to the cavern." Yuffie said.

"Thanks Yuffie." Sora said and we walked to the second district. "Let's drop off Holden, William and the puppies first then go to the cavern." He said.

"Good idea." I said. We walked to the _meeting house_ and walked in Holden and William. "Hey, guys. We brought back six more puppies." I said.

Carlos looked up and smiled. "Great! Where are they?" He asked.

"Right here." Goofy said, walking over to him with the basket. He gently handed it over to Carlos.

Carlos smiled and set the basket down on the table. "Hey, you guys are safe now." He said, gently getting the puppies out of the basket and placing them on the floor.

"I can make you guys a better basket if you'd like. I can even make it to where nothing happens to the puppies if needed." Jane said, smiling.

"Not a bad idea, thanks Jane." I said, smiling back.

"Great! I'll get started on it right away! Starting with the materials needed." Jane said, getting up.

"Take Izkander with you, Jane." Carlos said.

"Again!? Why am I always the one left in charge of all the ones that are under sixteen!?" Izkander asked.

"Because it was a unanimous vote five days ago. Now go please. Just think how happy it'll make Hallie when she hears that you're helping out a lot." Carlos said.

Izkander glared at Carlos but left with Jane anyway.

"Wow. Looks like you guys are handling yourselves just fine here." I said, smiling at Carlos.

"Yeah, we are. So, what world did you go next?" Carlos asked.

"Tarzan's world. We ran into Joey." Ben said.

"Really? Did he come with you?" Carlos asked.

"No. Mal and I fought him then he disappeared through a portal." Ben said.

"That would explain the long faces." Carlos said.

"We did bring Holden and William back here though." Mal said.

"Yeah. Though, Joey did mention of going to other worlds." Ben said.

"That's funny because while you guys were in Tarzan's world, Cassia left this house after she and Ava had an argument but never came back." Carlos said.

Sora, Ben and I looked at each other then back at Carlos. "Do you know where she went?" Sora asked.

"No. I was hoping you guys would find her and bring her back here." Carlos said.

"We'll find her. Promise." I said.

"Well, we need to go the cavern to find Leon." Ben said.

"Oh, right. Let's go then. We'll meet Donald and Goofy in the alleyway." I said and went to the back of the house with Sora and Ben. After the channel became available, we went through it to the cavern. We found Leon and Aerith. We went over to them.

"So, you guys found the Keyhole." Leon said.

"Yeah. The Keyblade locked it automatically." Sora said.

"Two actually. One in Wonderland which was locked by Sora's Keyblade and one in Tarzan's world which was locked by Ben's Keyblade." I said.

"Good." Aerith said.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well." Leon said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"It was in Ansem's report." Aerith said.

"The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core." Leon said.

"What happens to the world?" Sora asked.

"In the end, it disappears." Aerith said.

"What!?" Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben and I asked at the same time.

"That's why your keys are so important." Leon said.

"Please lock the Keyholes. You three and one other person are the only ones who can." Aerith said.

"I don't know..." Sora trailed off.

"Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well." Leon said.

"Yeah!" Donald said, looking at Sora.

"We gotta find your friends! And Evie and King Mickey!" Goofy said, looking at Sora as well then at me and Ben.

"I guess you're right... Okay! Hey, Leon. This gummi block's different from the others. Do you know what it's for?" Sora asked.

Leon didn't say anything. "Ask Cid. He should know." Aerith said.

"Wait, Sora. Take this with you. This stone holds some mysterious power. I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to have it." Leon said.

"How do you use it?" Sora asked. Once again, Leon didn't say anything again. We left to the first district to go talk to Cid.

"What've you got there? Hey! Well, if it ain't a gummi block." Cid said.

"Yup." Donald said.

"What's this one for?" Goofy asked.

"You're kiddin' me! You're flyin' a gummi ship and you don't know nothin' about navigation gummis? Bunch of pinheads. Interspace ain't no playground." Cid said.

"There's a lot we don't know. So what! We have to use the gummi ship to get to other worlds. We don't have a choice." Sora said.

"Whoa, easy. I didn't know. No hard feelings, all right? Well, I guess I can lend y'all a hand, then." Cid said.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"Basically, with navigation gummis, you can go to new places. You want one on your ship, right?" Cid asked. Donald and Goofy nodded. "I'll install it for you. But I got this thing I gotta go deliver first." He said.

"What do you need to deliver?" Sora asked.

"Just this book. It's real old. When the guy brought it in, it was practically falling apart. Too beat up to restore it to the way it was. But overall, I did a decent job puttin' it back together. Anyway, you mind deliverin' it for me? It's the old house in the Third District. Look for a big fire sign." Cid said, handing a book over to me.

That was when we felt the ground shake a bit and faintly heard a bell. "Wh-What was that?" Sora asked.

"Hmm? The bell at the gimzo shop is ringing. Go check it out if you want, but deliver that book for me first. When you're done, stop by the house in the Third District. I'll be there." Cid said.

We went to the Third District, saw a door with a big fire sign and went over to it. We hit it with a fire spell and went through. We saw a huge body of water surrounding an island that had a house on it. We also saw slightly big rocks on the water leading to the island. We jumped across them and got to the other side. We noticed the door was boarded up so we went one one of the sides to look for a way in when we saw a big hole. We went through it and looked around the inside of the house. It was completely empty. Ben, Donald, Goofy and I didn't notice Sora getting distracted until we heard him. "Kairi?" He asked.

"Sora?" Goofy asked. Sora looked at the four of us then back at where he was looking at before he looked at us.

"Well, well." A voice said. We looked over to see an old man in a blue robe with a long blue hat and a long white beard, carrying a bag in one hand and a staff in the other. "You've arrived sooner than I expected." He said. _Where have I seen this man before?_ I thought.

"Wha... You knew we were coming?" Sora asked, walking over to the man.

Ben and I followed Donald and Goofy over to the man shortly after. "Of course." The man said.

"Are you...a Heartless?" Sora asked.

"He doesn't look like one." Donald said.

"Oh, my. No. My name is Merlin. As you can see, I am a sorcerer. I spend much of my time traveling. It's good to be home. Your king has requested my help." The man named Merlin said. _Oh, he's Calliope's and Jace's father! That's why he looks familiar._ I thought. He was looking at Sora the whole time.

"King Mickey?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, indeed. Donald, Goofy. And who might you be, young man?" Merlin asked, looking at Donald and Goofy then back at Sora.

"I'm Sora." Sora said.

"And who might you be, other young man and young lady?" Merlin asked, looking at me and Ben.

"I'm Ben and this is my girlfriend, Mal." Ben said, holding my hand with a smile at me. I smiled back at him.

"Ah. So, you have found the keys." Merlin said.

"Three of the four to be exact." Goofy said.

"What did the king ask you to do?" Donald asked.

"Just a moment..." Merlin said, looking at a platform and walked to it. He got onto the platform, set his bag down, opened it, walked to the center of the platform, turned around and faced it. "Presto!" He said. We watched as things were coming out of the bag as he danced a bit in the center. Two minutes later, the house was covered with Merlin's things. "There, now. Ahem. Your king has requested that I teach each of you the art of magic." Merlin said then noticed the book in my hands. "Oh, that book... So, Cid asked you to bring this. Thank you. You wish to know what kind of book it is? I don't even know, myself. In fact, it's not mine. Somehow it found its way into my bag one day. It was such a curious book, I asked Cid to repair it for me. Well, I guess I'll put it here somewhere, for now. I'll leave the book over there. Do look at it whenever you like. My best regards to Cid for repairing it for me. Oh, and about that stone of yours... You should ask Fairy Godmother about that." Merlin said as I handed the book to him.

"Where is she?" Ben asked.

"Right here." A voice said. We looked over and saw a tiny pumpkin carriage in the corner near the hole in the wall. A minute later, a woman with a long blue dress with a pink bow in the middle appeared with a warm smile. _Well. Found the younger version of Jane's mother here too._ We went over to her.

"Do you know what this is?" Sora asked, showing Fairy Godmother the stone Leon had given him.

"Oh, the poor thing! He has turned into a summon gem." Fairy Godmother said.

"A summon gem?" Sora asked.

"This little creature lived in a world that was consumed by darkness. When a world vanishes, so do its inhabitants. But this one had such a strong heart, he became a gem instead of vanishing with his world." Fairy Godmother said.

"Can he regain himself?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but only his spirit. Now, watch! Bibbity bobbity boo!" Fairy Godmother said, wand her wand over the gem. "Whenever you call, he will help you. If you find any more of these, bring them to me. Don't worry, when their worlds are restored they will return there. Sora, Ben, Mal, please help save them." Fairy Godmother said.

"Don't worry, we will." Sora said. We went over to the book and Ben and I watched Sora open it. Next thing the three of us knew it, we shrunk into size and appeared into the book. We looked around then noticed an image of a log appeared in the middle of a corner on the right side of the book. We went over to it and found ourselves walking to the log from the image. We saw a yellow bear with a red shirt sitting on the log. He seemed to be in thought. We walked over to the bear.

"Think, think. Think, think." The bear said.

"Hi there. What's wrong?" Sora asked the bear.

"Nothing. Just thinking." The bear said.

"Oh." Sora said.

"I was thinking of how to say goodbye to Pooh." The bear said.

"Pooh?" Ben asked.

"Yes?" The bear asked, looking at us now.

"Wait a second. You're Pooh?" I asked as Sora sat next to the bear.

"Yes, I'm Winnie the Pooh. Pooh for short. Who are you three?" The bear named Pooh asked.

"I'm Sora, that's Ben and Mal." Sora said.

"Oh. Hello, Sora, Ben and Mal. Have you three come to say goodbye to Pooh, too?" Pooh asked.

"Well, no. Why would we do that? We've only just met you." Ben said.

"Because everyone's gone away." Pooh said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, we all lived here in the Hundred Acre Wood. And we'd take walks together, or play Pooh sticks... And every day, I'd eat some honey. Just one small smackeral would taste very good right now. But now everyone's gone. All my friends, and my favorite Hunny Tree too. Everyone must've gone away while I was napping, I think..." Pooh said. He was looking down at one point. "So, who knows? Maybe I shall end up going away somewhere as well. But I wonder, how do I say goodbye to myself? Think, think, think." He said as he had his feet on the ground and went back to thinking as the three of us watched him after looking at each other. "Oh, my tumbly is getting rather rumbly." He said and walked away. We followed him to see where he was going and we saw a house under the base of a big tree. It had a door with a sign above it that read _Mr. Sanderz._ We went to the door and Sora opened it. We went into the house and saw Pooh sitting on a rug holding what appears to be a honey pot. "Oh, bother. There's no more honey left. If only the Hunny Tree would visit... Then I could eat my fill." He said then got up. We watched him leave the house then followed after him shortly after. We saw a tree with holes in the trunk and a beehive hanging from each branch.

"Hello, i-is anyone there?" A voice asked. The three of us looked around then looked at a log that was on the side of the tree. We heard tiny footsteps as we walked to the log and saw a small pig walking out of the log on two feet. "Wh-Wh-What am I to do? I'm all alone. Pooh? Pooh? Where are you? It's me, Piglet." The small pig named Piglet said. We stood behind him and looked down at him, each with a smile on our faces though we were each casting a shadow over him. Piglet turned around, looked up at us, gasped and ran off. Sora, Ben and I went around the tree to try to talk to him again. "Oh dear! I was just... N-Never mind. I'm sorry!" Piglet said and covered his eyes with his ears and put his hands over the outer part of his ears.

Sora squatted down to Piglet's level while Ben and I sat on our knees in front of Piglet. "Don't be scared. You're looking for Pooh, right?" Sora asked.

"You know Pooh?" Piglet asked, looking at us again then sighed in relief. "Oh, y-you see, I-I have something for him. I have to take it to Pooh right away!" He said then turned around with a laugh. "Oh, Pooh!" He said and ran off again. We saw the two talking then went over. Ben and I watched as Sora was climbing up the tree, swatting bees away from Pooh. Once Sora and Pooh were at the top, we saw Pooh's rear end sticking out of the hole he was at. After awhile, Pooh got back down to the ground and Sora, Ben and I followed after Pooh and Piglet. We got to a house that had a garden in the front. We walked across a small bridge and went to the side. We saw Piglet and Pooh at a hole on the side. "Look, Rabbit's house c-came back! But it looks like Rabbit isn't home. Pooh's been calling and calling, but the house says no one's there." Piglet said. I raised an eyebrow. _A house that talks and says no one's there? That has to be some sort of trick._ I thought.

"Nobody's home?" Pooh asked.

"That's right. Nobody!" The house 'said.' I had to see this for myself so I sneaked off to the front door and walked into the house. I saw a yellow rabbit there and I crossed my arms across my chest with a raised eyebrow but I remained quiet as I watched the yellow rabbit from behind.

"Who is this person named Nobody? Nobody, have you seen Rabbit?" Pooh asked.

"No! No Rabbit here! There's no one here!" The yellow rabbit named Rabbit said. Rabbit was looking down in defeat shortly after he saw Pooh. I didn't notice Ben and Sora coming into the house the same way I did.

"Hello, Rabbit!" Pooh said, standing in front of Rabbit. Piglet was standing in the hole behind Pooh. That was when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to my left. I saw Ben and Sora next to Ben.

"Why, P-Pooh. What a pleasant surprise... Nice to see you, too, Piglet. And..." Rabbit trailed off after he stood straight then turned around to look at me, Sora and Ben. "Are these new friends?" He asked. "P-Pooh, I'm sorry, but... I'm all out of honey at the moment." He said, turning back to Pooh and Piglet as Pooh walked away from him and slightly towards us. After awhile of us looking for some honey, we noticed a honey pot hidden on a beam. "H-Honey? Now, how did that get up there?" Rabbit asked but it was a lie then he faced away from Pooh again and looked defeated again. "Would you like some, Pooh? Don't feel like you have to, of course." He said.

"Oh, thank you, Rabbit. I would like just a small smackeral. I'm quite hungry." Pooh said as Ben got the honey pot down from the beam and put it on the table for Pooh.

"Um, Pooh Bear..." Sora trailed off.

"You're not eating the whole pot, are you?" Ben asked.

"Once you start, there's no stopping you, is there..." I trailed off. The three of us left the house and went across the small bridge again.

We were gonna leave the book so we can get back to Merlin's house when we heard a voice. "H-Help! Please help Pooh!" The voice said. We turned around and saw Piglet run towards us, only to trip and fall in front of Sora's shoe. I watched as Ben picked Piglet up and Sora and I followed Ben back to Rabbit's house. We went back in and saw Pooh stuck in the hole.

"Oh, help and bother. I'm stuck again. I came in through this hole, so it must have shrunk." Pooh said. We went back outside then went to the other side of the hole Pooh was stuck in. "Oh, how will I eat more honey if I'm stuck here? When it's lunch time, perhaps you could bring me a honey jar." He said.

"No honey 'til you're unstuck!" Rabbit said and ran to us. "If Pooh doesn't slim down, my house will stay plugged up forever! If only there were something we could do..." He said, shaking his head softly then shot his head up to look at us. "Wait, I know! A bit of carrot top juice will do the trick! I have a carrot patch on the other side of the stream. Carrot top juice is just the ticket to slimming down a Pooh!" He said then turned around and flinched in place. "Oh, no!" He said. I was about to ask as Sora, Ben and I followed Rabbit when I noticed something bouncing around the garden. We saw the bridge break then I saw Sora get knocked to the ground by a tiger that was orange with black stripes.

The tiger let out some sort of laugh while looking at Sora from above him. "Hey there! Name's Tigger! T-I-double-guh-RR. That spells Tigger! Well, now! I don't think I've ever seen you before!" The tiger named Tigger said, putting his nose close to Sora's nose.

"Hello, Tigger. You've just bounced my new friend Sora." Pooh said.

Tigger looked over at Pooh. "Hey, Pooh! Say, you're looking mighty uncomfy today. Is that some new exercise? Why, bouncin' around is a lot more fun." He said then noticed Ben. He got off of Sora and bounced Ben. "Are you a new friend of Pooh's too?" He asked.

"Yes. So is Mal." Ben said.

Tigger looked at me as he got off of Ben. "Oh no you don't." I said but by the time I was about to move out of the way, he bounced me too. I sighed. "Why do I even bother trying?" I asked in a mutter.

"Wh-Why do you bounce around so much, Tigger?" Sora asked, getting up from the ground and dusted himself off a bit.

"Why? 'Cause bouncin' is what Tiggers do best! Speaking of which, my bouncin' spot has gone and disappeared! So for now, this'll be my new bouncin' ground." Tigger said, getting off of me with a laugh then bounced away.

After awhile of watching Sora protecting the carrots from Tigger, we watched Rabbit give the carrot top juice to Pooh. "That should do it. Go ahead inside and give Pooh a push." Rabbit said. We went inside and gave Pooh a push like Rabbit told us to do then saw Pooh go flying into the honey pots. "First my vegetable patch and now this..." He said, shaking his head softly.

We followed after Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit to a bigger bridge that had a hill with a tree on it. Sora, Ben and I saw Pooh and Piglet talking then looking down at the water. That was when I noticed a gray donkey in the water. "Guys, there's a donkey in the water." I said.

"Should we go help him?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Sora said and jumped into the water.

"I'm gonna stay up here." I said.

"Okay, I'll go help Sora." Ben said and jumped in after him. I watched as the two brought the donkey over to where I was and I helped them get the donkey onto dry land.

"Thank you, Pooh. Thank you, other you three. You know, floating along out there, it seemed like something was missing... And something's still missing." The donkey said.

"Why, Eeyore's tail is gone! Is that what's missing?" Piglet asked. Sora, Ben and I went over to Piglet and saw what he was looking at. Or rather what wasn't there.

"Let's see... Yep, lost it again. Wonder where it went this time. It's not much of a tail, though I'm sort of attached to it. But I don't know why anybody'd look for it. Probably won't find it anyway..." The donkey named Eeyore said.

Pooh turned and looked at us. "Sora, Ben, Mal, why don't we all look for Eeyore's tail?" He asked.

"Lost something?" A voice from above us asked. We looked over and saw that it was the owl from Pooh's house, the Hunny Tree and Rabbit's house. "Searching from a high place is the quickest way to find it!" The owl said.

"Owl, can you fly up high and help us find Eeyore's tail?" Sora asked.

"Sorry, but my eyes aren't what they used to be. Too much reading, you know. But I can offer good advice! Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to. See that swing up there? Take Pooh there. You're a bit too big for the swing, but Pooh should fit nicely." The owl named Owl said.

Ben and I went looking for Eeyore's tail and we were near what seemed to be a small tent of sticks when we noticed something falling from the sky. We saw that it was Pooh and our eyes widened as we saw Pooh landed on the tent, causing one of the sticks to knock Eeyore onto the ground on his stomach. We rushed over to see if they were okay when we noticed a gray tail with a reddish-pink bow at the end. "Hm? That looks familiar..." Eeyore said, looking at the tail then got back up on his feet.

Ben grabbed the tail and gently but firmly attached it to Eeyore. "How's it looking?" Pooh asked.

"There we go." Ben said, getting up.

"It's not much of a tail, but it's mine." Eeyore said, moving the tail a bit as he looked at Ben. "Thanks everyone." He said, looking at me, Pooh, Sora, Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit.

"I wish we could put the Hundred Acre Wood back to the way it was, too!" Pooh said. After what felt like an hour in the book, we were back at the hill with the tree that had the swing.

We were all looking at the night sky from the hill. "I'm so glad we're all together again. I didn't know what to do when I was all alone." Piglet said with a laugh then looked down.

"Aw, Piglet, you gotta be brave." Tigger said with a small laugh.

"You weren't lonely at all?" Piglet asked.

"Lonely? Are you kiddin'? I'm a Tigger! The most wonderful thing about Tiggers is that I'm the only one. But I do admit, friends are awfully fun, too!" Tigger said with a laugh.

Sora, Ben and I were looking at Tigger when we heard a voice. "Think, think. Think." The voice said as we looked over at Pooh.

"Hey, Pooh, what are you thinking about now?" Sora asked.

"Oh, well, I'm just thinking about what to think about." Pooh said, looking at us with a smile.

Sora, Ben and I laughed softly as we looked at Pooh then looked back at the night sky. "Well, we're off." Ben said.

"Sora, Ben, Mal, where are you three going?" Piglet asked as the three of us got up.

"We're going to go look for our friends. They're waiting for us." I said as I was at the edge of the hill with Ben and Sora while looking back at them.

"Bounce on back again!" Tigger said with a laugh.

"I hope you three find your friends!" Piglet said. We smiled and we each jumped off of the hill one by one. I was the last to jump and I was caught by Ben. We walked back to the bridge, stopped and each threw one fist in the air and looked back at the hill. We smiled as they waved back at us.

"Sora, Ben, Mal, don't forget... We shall always be here. If you'd like to visit again, that is." Pooh said as we turned around and went through a small portal.

Once we were out of the book, we left Merlin's house with Donald and Goofy and got back to the third district when two Heartless appeared. We were about to fight them when we saw a figure take them down for us. We gaped at who we saw. It was Riku holding a weapon that didn't look like a Keyblade. "There you are. What's going on?" He asked.

"Riku!" Sora said, going over to him and opened Riku's mouth a bit.

"Hey, hey, cut it out." Riku said, swatting Sora's hands away.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora asked.

"I hope not. Took forever to find you." Riku said.

"Riku!" Sora said happily.

"Wait a minute. Where's Evie? Did she come with you?" I asked Riku.

As if on cue, we heard a voice. "Riku! You could've waited for me! I'm not as fast as you when I'm in heels!" The voice said. Ben and I looked over and our eyes widened as we saw the second figure. We recognized the figure to be Evie.

"Evie!" I said, running over to her with Ben after he checked Evie's name off.

Evie looked over at us and her eyes widened. "Mal! Ben!" She said as the three of us hugged each other. We let Sora and Riku talk to each other. "Where are Carlos and the others? Are they okay? Where's Jay?" Evie asked us.

"They're in the first and second districts. They're fine though Cassia and Ava had an argument and Cassia left the house but never went back. Do you know where she is? We haven't came across him yet but he's with Alex, Aziz, Nathan, Nicole and Rumi." I said. Even though this was a nice reunion, I couldn't help but feel like something was up. As Evie was about to answer my question, we looked over at Riku and Sora when we heard Riku stop talking. We saw Sora in a weird position with his Keyblade in his hand then he stood straight and had the Keyblade behind his back.

"Leave it to who?" Sora asked, looking at Riku.

"Sora, what did you-" Riku started to ask as we walked over to Sora.

"I've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help." Sora said, referring to Donald, Goofy, Ben and me.

"Who are they?" Riku asked.

"Ahem. My name is-" Donald started to say.

"We've visited so many places and worlds, looking for you." Sora said.

"Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed." Riku said.

"We've been looking for you too with their help, E." I said, looking at her.

Evie looked at me again. "Who are they, M?" She asked.

"They're Donald and Goofy." Ben said.

"Oh, and guess what? Sora's the Keyblade Master. Ben and Mal are Keyblade Masters as well." Goofy said, causing Ben, Evie and I to look at him then we looked at each other.

"You two too?" Evie asked.

"You have one too?" I asked. She nodded and showed us her Keyblade. The handle and the keychain were of jewels while the blade part of the Keyblade consisted of four mine train tracks and a pickaxe at the end. "Wow, E! This is so cool!" I said, smiling.

"Show me yours." Evie said.

I was skeptical as I looked at her. "Once you promise not to tell anyone because I have a bad feeling about something." I said.

"I promise." Evie said. As much I wanted to believe her, I still had the bad feeling but I showed her my Keyblade anyway. "Wow. Red, blue and green everywhere. I was kinda hoping to see purple and green but these are nice colors too." She said then looked at Ben's Keyblade as he showed her. "Wait. So let me get this straight. Mal's Keyblade has blue, green and red on it while Ben's Keyblade has purple, green and red on it?" She asked.

"Weird right? I guess it goes with our parents though my mom's Maleficent but I have the colors of the three fairies on my Keyblade." I said.

"I guess." Evie said.

"Who would've thought it?" Donald asked. We looked at Donald and saw him glaring at us and at Sora.

"What's that mean!" Sora, Ben and I asked at the same time.

"So, this is called a Keyblade?" A voice asked. We looked at Riku and saw him holding Sora's Keyblade then we looked at Sora's hand and saw that the Keyblade wasn't in his hand anymore. Ben, Evie and I watched Sora lung at Riku for it only to see Riku jump back a bit and looked at it more. "Catch." He said, tossing it back to Sora.

"Whoa." Sora said, catching it shortly after getting up from the ground. "Okay, so, you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it!" He said.

"You should come with us, E. We might find Jay along the way." I said, smiling.

"No, they can't come!" Donald said.

Sora and I both looked at Donald. "What?" We asked.

"Forget it!" Donald said.

"Oh, come on! He's my friend!" Sora said.

"And Evie's my friend! Besides, we have let the other kids in the gummi!" I said.

"I don't care! And we only let the other kids on because we bring them here!" Donald said.

"They're gone!" Goofy said.

Both Sora and I looked up in front of us and saw that Riku and Evie weren't there anymore. "Riku?" Sora asked.

"Evie?" I asked.

"Nice going." Sora said to Donald. "Oh, well. At least he's okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too." He said.

"True and at least Evie's okay as well." I said.

"Yeah." Ben said. Little did the five of us know that we were being watched from somewhere behind us. We went up the ramp leading to the second district but went into the house instead. We saw Cid there with Leon, Aerith and Yuffie.

"You guys ever hear of Maleficent? I hear she's in town." Cid said.

Ben and I looked at each other because we both were thinking the same thing then we looked back at Cid. "Who is she?" Sora asked.

"A witch, man, she's a witch!" Cid said.

"She's the reason this town is full of Heartless. Don't take her lightly." Leon said.

"She's been using the Heartless for years." Aerith said.

"We lost our world, thanks to her." Leon said.

"One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world!" Cid said.

"That was nine years ago." Leon said.

"I got out of that mess and came here with these guys." Cid said.

"That's awful!" Donald said.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem. He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless." Leon said.

"His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless." Cid said.

"Where's this report?" I asked.

"We don't know. It got scattered when our world was destroyed." Leon said.

"I'm sure Maleficent's got most of the pages." Cid said.

Evie's pov: (for this very small part)

"You see? It's just as I told you two. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friends, they quite simply replaced you both with some new companions. Evidently, now they value them far more than they do you both. You both are better off without those wretched children. Now, think no more of them and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for... And I'll make sure you stay helping him." Maleficent told us as we were looking at a boy with brown hair, Ben, Mal, Donald and Goofy talking to each other in the house.

Mal's pov:

"So, you delivered that book? That navigation gummi's installed and ready to go. You find me another one, you bring it to me. I threw a warp gummi for the heck of it. Now you can jump to worlds you've been to before. Well, better get back to my real job." Cid said.

"I've been thinking about the bell in the Second District." Aerith said.

"That one that rang a bit ago?" Ben asked.

"The one above the gizmo shop. There's a legend about it, you know." Yuffie said.

"But it's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there." Aerith said.

"Heck, go check it out. Ring it three times to see if anything happens." Cid said.

We left to the Second District and went to go check out the bell above the gizmo 'shop'. Once it became available to ring the bell, Ben and I checked to see if anything out of the ordinary would happen as Sora rang the bell one time. We noticed that the small mural at the fountain near the alleyway doors changed to a different mural. "Ring it again, Sora." Ben said.

"On it." Sora said and rang the bell a second time. The mural changed to a different one again.

"One more time." I said.

"Okay." Sora said and rang it the third time. The mural changed again then we saw a Keyhole appearing in place of the mural.

"The Keyhole." Ben said, smiling.

"My turn to seal it." I said and jumped down from the roof of the gizmo 'shop'. I went over to the Keyhole and got ready to seal it when the giant Heartless from the third district that we took down with Donald and Goofy jumped down from the sky. "You want some more then? All right." I said and fought it with Ben, Sora, Donald and Goofy. The giant Heartless fell to the ground shortly after.

"That's it?" Ben asked.

"Too easy. Mal, go ahead and seal the Keyhole." Sora said.

"Wait. You're right, Sora. That was too easy. Something's not right here." I said. Right on cue, we saw the Heartless shake then get back up. It shook again then the hands went onto the ground while the body and the feet went towards the head. The feet bent together at each side and the bottom part of the helmet opened it, revealing the eyes.

"Well then. That happened." Ben said and we got ready to fight it. After awhile of fighting the Heartless again, a heart-shaped heart was released into the air and the helmet and body disappeared shortly after. I raised my Keyblade up at the Keyhole and sealed it with a beam of light. I smiled as soon as it was sealed.

"That was awesome!" A voice said. We turned around to see it was Carlos smiling at us. He saw me sealing the Keyhole.

"Thanks Carlos. Has Evie come to see you?" I asked.

"Evie was here!?" Carlos asked.

"She didn't stop by to see you?" I asked, confused.

"No. Where is she?" He asked.

"She was in the Third District but she was gone after that. I wonder where she went." I said.

"Well, we better be off. Tell Matthew and Maria that if we see Nicole and Nathan, we'll bring them here. Along with some puppies." Ben said.

"Will do. Good luck you guys." Carlos said and went back to the _meeting house._

Holden's pov:

I heard the doors open and looked over to see Carlos walking in. "Matthew, Maria; Ben told me to tell you two that if they see Nicole and Nathan, they'll bring them here so be prepared at any time Ben announces the news." He told Matthew and Maria.

"Will do. In the meantime, what do we do?" Maria asked.

"Well, we could use some food. And see if you two can find Cassia. She might still be in town." Carlos said.

"I'll go with Maria to get some and we'll search everywhere for Cassia." Matthew said, getting up.

"Okay, tak-" Carlos started.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING WITH THEM THIS TIME AND YOU CAN'T USE HALLIE AGAINST ME THIS TIME! I wanna be here when and if Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora announce when and if they find Hallie." Iz interrupted, glaring at Carlos.

"Fine but it would break her heart hearing that you refused to help us again." Carlos said, secretly grinning.

Iz glared at Carlos more. "I hate you." He muttered as he got up.

"What was that?" Carlos asked, teasingly. Iz didn't say anything and left with Maria and Matthew. "That's what I thought." Carlos said, chuckling.


	12. Chapter Seven

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter.**

 **The rest of the chapters are mainly gonna be in Ben's, Donald's, Goofy's, Jay's, Mal's, Evie's, Riku's and Sora's pov in each world. I'm also gonna do the povs of some of the minor characters but of the older characters(if they have a sibling)(i.e Alex, Blaze, Calliope, Devon, Eric, Gabriel, Hallie, Jacie and Matthew). I'm also gonna do povs of characters that don't have a sibling(i.e Chelsea and Izkander). As well as doing Elijah's pov and Zephyr's because he's in this story. Lonnie and Jane are in this story too but I'm not gonna do their povs in this one.**

 **Finally! Jay's coming in now! This chapter will mainly be in his pov.**

* * *

Chapter seven: Agrabah/Hollow Bastion/Traverse Town

Jay's pov:

I was hiding in a open shop with Nicole, Rumi and Jasmine. I had been here in Agrabah for six days and I had found Alex, Aziz, Nathan and Raphael with someone named Aladdin the other day but they went to the Cave of Wonders then I found Rumi and Nicole with Jasmine today so I decided to stay with them and we have been hiding here for quite awhile. We quieted down as soon as we heard footsteps. "And the Keyhole?" A voice asked. I recognized the voice to be Maleficent so when I peaked up a bit, I saw her but she seemed to be younger though.

"The Heartless are searching for it now. I'm certain we'll find it soon enough." The second voice said and my eyes widened a bit as I saw that it was the younger version of my dad. ( **A/N: by younger, I mean before any of the descendants were born. I forgot to mention this about in the other two chapters by the way.** ) "So that just leaves..." He trailed off as a bird flew to my father's shoulder and landed on his shoulder.

"Jafar! I've looked everywhere for Jasmine. She's disappeared like magic! The other two girls and that boy that was always with them disappeared like magic along with her." The bird said. I recognized the bird as Uncle Iago.

"Hmph. Those four are more trouble than they're worth." Dad said.

"You said you had things under control." Maleficent said.

"Agrabah's full of holes for rats to hide in. But why worry about those four? With them or without them, surely this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole." Dad said.

"We need all seven princesses of heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless. And the other three are important because if we can't find Jasmine, then we'll use one of her two daughters and that boy is one of the four Keyblade wielders that the other three are looking for." Maleficent said.

I looked at Jasmine, Nicole and Rumi. They each had fear in their eyes as they looked at me while we were listening. I know they aren't scared of me though. They're scared of my dad and Maleficent. _There's no way I'm gonna let them go near any of you._ I thought. The four of us looked back at Maleficent.

"Well, if they are that important, we'll find them." Dad said. All of a sudden, some creatures appeared behind him. _So, those must be the Heartless then._ I thought. "Find those four and bring them to me at once." He said. The Heartless followed Iago to look for us.

"Don't steep yourself in darkness too long. The Heartless consume the careless." Maleficent said as Dad began walking away from her.

Dad laughed as he stopped walking. "Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary." He said then walked away again as Maleficent poofed away. Once they were gone, we moved to the alleyway across from us and hid in some boxes that were inn the alleyway.

We heard footsteps again then a soft gasp. "Who's there? Hello?" Jasmine asked, starting to get up.

I gently but firmly pulled her back down. "Don't. It could be a trap." I said.

"Wait. I know that voice. Jay? Is that you?" A voice asked. I recognized the voice to be Mal but I still thought this was a trap.

"Depends on who's asking." I said.

"You should know me by now, Jay. It's me, Mal. Ben's here too." 'Mal' said.

"If it is really you, Mal, then what did I do to the Gaston twins when we were little?" I asked. I had to make sure it was really her.

"You broke one of their arms and the other's leg." 'Mal' said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because of what they did to me. Look, we don't have time for this so get your butt out here before I do something to you that you'll regret not listening to me." 'Mal' said.

"Yup. That's her all right." I told Jasmine and helped her, Nicole and Rumi out from behind the boxes. I saw her with Ben, a boy with brown hair, a duck in blue clothing with a blue hat and a dog in green and orange clothing with an orange hat. I raised an eyebrow at the duck and dog. "Really? This is the best you can do, Mal?" I asked.

"Hey! Just we're funny looking to you doesn't mean we can't hear you!" The duck said. My eyes widened as I looked at Mal.

"Did he just talk?" I asked her. Mal nodded.

"I'm Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah." Jasmine said, looking at the brunette boy, Ben and Mal.

"Uh... So that makes you a princess." The dog said.

"But he had been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city." Jasmine said, looking at the dog now.

"Jafar?" The dog asked.

"You haven't heard of him?" Jasmine asked.

"He was the royal vizer but, as Jasmine just told you, he controls the city with the evil powers he gained." I said then looked at Mal who nodded because she knew what I was thinking.

"He's desperately looking for something- something he calls the _Keyhole._ " Nicole said.

"Jafar caught us trying to escape, but they helped us." Rumi said.

"Who helped you four?" The boy asked.

Jasmine faced the boy again. "All of us were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something... And the other three went after him to make sure he would be okay. Oh, I hope Aladdin's all right." She said.

"And I hope Alex, Aziz, Nathan and Raphael are all right too." Nicole said.

"I'm sure they're fine." I assured Jasmine and Nicole.

"They better be because I will hurt them myself if they end up getting hurt then blame you for letting them go after dad, Jay." Rumi said.

I chuckled. "Calm yourself, Rumi. They're tough and they have Aladdin with them." I said.

"Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?" A voice said from above us. We turned around and looked up to see my dad. "Jasmine, Nicole, Rumi, Jay, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princesses and my dear boy. These little rats won't do, you see." Dad said.

"Jasmine, run!" The boy said.

"Nicole, Rumi. Let's go." I said and the two ran followed Jasmine.

"You're not gonna stay and help us fight, Jay?" Ben asked.

I looked at him. "I can't. I was told to protect them so I have to make sure they're okay. Meet me at _his_ house." I said and ran after Jasmine, Nicole and Rumi to protect them.

Ben's pov: (for this small part)

"You're not gonna stay and help us fight, Jay?" I asked.

He looked at me. "I can't. I was told to protect them so I have to make sure they're okay. Meet us at _his_ house." He said and ran after Jasmine, Nicole and Rumi to protect them.

"Who's house?" Sora asked.

"I'll tell you later." I told Sora then looked back at Jafar and I got my Keyblade out at the same time as Sora and Mal.

"Ah, the children who hold the keys." Jafar said then the Heartless appeared. He walked away as the Heartless jumped down to us. We fought them then finished two minutes later.

"Okay, who's house are we meeting at with that boy?" Sora asked.

"Aladdin's." I said, checking Jay, Nicole and Rumi off and left the alleyway with Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mal. We saw a building with two entrances. "That must be it." I said and climbed up a pole to the house. Once I was at the top, I helped Mal up first then Sora and Donald and lastly Goofy. We looked around and saw Nicole and Rumi there with Jay. I noticed that the two girls were upset. "What happened to you three?" I asked.

Jay's pov:

I was hiding here at Aladdin's house with Nicole and Rumi when we heard someone coming up the pole. "Hold your fire." I told Nicole and Rumi as I saw them getting ready to hit the person coming up the pole. We saw it was Ben, Mal, the brunette boy, the duck and the dog. I sighed a breath of relief and I could tell Nicole and Rumi were relieved to see it wasn't my dad then the two girls sat down somewhere upset again. I looked over at Ben when I heard him ask a question. "Jafar caught us and Jasmine but Jasmine told me, Nicole and Rumi to come here while she stayed behind with Jafar. I told her that I wasn't gonna leave her but she told me everything would be fine and to protect Nicole and Rumi for her. They didn't want to leave her either but I had to make them come here with me. For Jasmine's sake." I said.

"We have to go back to save her from Jafar." Nicole said.

"No. Mal, Ben and I will do that. You two stay here in case Aladdin, Alex, Aziz, Nathan and Raphael come back before us." I told Nicole. We didn't notice the brunette boy moving a dresser off something until we saw a flash of purple fly out the open window. Ben, Mal and I left to the desert with the brunette boy, the duck and the dog. "Where are the others?" I asked.

"Most of them are in Traverse Town. We even saw Evie there but it was for a short while." Mal said.

"Oh. And these three are?" I asked, referring to the brunette boy, the duck and the dog.

"Oh those are Sora, Donald and Goofy." Mal said.

"Oh." I said, getting to the desert with Ben, Mal, the boy named Sora, the duck named Donald and the dog named Goofy. Two magic carpets came towards us and Sora, Donald and Goofy got on one while Ben, Mal and I got on the other. The carpets took us to the Cave of Wonders, only to see that Abu, Aladdin, Alex, Aziz, Nathan and Raphael each were struggling in the hole of sand then went unconscious. I went over to Abu, Aladdin, Alex, Aziz, Nathan and Raphael to dig them out while Ben, Mal, the boy named Sora, the duck named Donald and the dog named Goofy were fighting the Heartless. I managed to get Abu out and I put him near Sora then went back to Aladdin and started digging him out. Once he looked like he was free, I moved onto digging Alex out. I got Alex out and moved onto Aziz and Nathan then got them out as well. I dug Raphael out last.

"Gawrsh, not again!" Goofy said, causing me to look behind me and saw more Heartless.

We didn't notice Aladdin get up onto his feet nor did we notice him pulling something out of his vest until I heard his voice and I turned around. I saw him holding a lamp in the air. "Genie, get rid of these guys!" Aladdin said.

All of a sudden, I watched as a blue figure was appearing from the lamp. "Wish Number One, coming right up!" The blue figure named Genie said then snapped his fingers. Two seconds later, the Heartless disappeared.

Aladdin got out of the hole and we walked halfway through the desert. "I see... Thanks Sora, Ben and Mal. And thanks Jay for digging us out of that hole." He said as one of the two carpets flew to us.

"Aladdin, what're you doing out here?" Sora asked.

"Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. I found those two magic carpets and this lamp. Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp can summon the-" Aladdin began explaining as he was showing us the lamp.

"Please kid, leave the intros to a professional. The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP! Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted. Today's winner is...Aladdin! Congratulations!" Genie said as he poofed next to Aladdin and shook his hand wildly a bit.

"Any wish?" Donald asked.

"Patience, my fine, feathered friend!" Genie said waving his hand at Donald a bit. "Any three wishes!" He said as there were two copies of him. Each of the three Genies were holding up three fingers. "A one wish." The three Genies said then one poofed away leaving two Genies, each holding up two fingers. "A two wish." The two Genies said then one poofed away leaving the real Genie in front of us. "A three wish. Then I make like a banana and split." He said, holding up one finger then waved goodbye a bit and poofed away. "Our lucky winner made his first wish-" He said and poofed to Sora's side. "and let me tell you, what a doozy that wish was-" He said then moved away from him and there was a copy of him again. "so he has two left." He said and him and the copy both poofed away at the same time. "So, master, what'll you have for Wish Number Two?" He asked Aladdin, like a game show host or something.

"Hmm, how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?" Aladdin asked.

"Oooh! Money! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that? Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meal's free. Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino!" Genie said, having his arm around Aladdin's shoulders.

"No, thanks." Aladdin said with a laugh.

"Okay." Genie said.

"I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah." Aladdin said.

"Uh, why a prince?" Goofy asked.

"You see, there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine. But she's a princess, and I'm... Aw, she could never fall for a guy like me." Aladdin said, looking down.

"Oh. Princess?" Donald asked.

"Jasmine?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, that's right! She's in trouble, Aladdin!" Sora said.

"What? Well, c'mon, let's get going!" Aladdin said.

"Wait! What about Nicole and Rumi? Are they okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, they're in Aladdin's house." I said.

"They wanted to go find Jasmine but Jay told them to stay there in case Aladdin, you, Aziz and Nathan went back there before us." Ben said.

"He even managed to get them away from Jafar and Jasmine against their will because they wanted to stay with Jasmine." Mal said.

"Wait, you got Nicole and Rumi away from Jafar but you couldn't get Jasmine away from him?" Aladdin asked, advancing on me.

"I tried but Jasmine volunteered herself to protect Nicole and Rumi!" I said, backing up.

"Hey, we have a princess to help! Now's not the time to fight!" Mal said.

We were all on the two magic carpets; Aladdin, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mal on one and me, Alex, Aziz, Nathan, Raphael and Ben on the other. Genie was flying in the middle of the two carpets. "Ah, fresh air! The great outdoors!" Genie said.

"I guess you don't get out much, huh?" Sora asked.

"Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space. It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison." Genie said.

"That's terrible." Ben said.

"It's all right, I guess. I mean, I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two..." Genie trailed off.

"Say, Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think?" Aladdin asked.

"You'd do that?" Genie asked.

"Genie, it's a promise. After we help Jasmine." Aladdin said. Few minutes later, we got back to Agrabah and walked back to Aladdin's house.

We climbed up a pole and looked at Nicole and Rumi. "Wait! It's just us!" I told them.

"Oh, thank goodness. We thought you were Jafar." Nicole said.

I chuckled. "I may be his son but I am nothing like him. Trust me." I told her.

"You were when you went to Auradon." Rumi pointed out.

"True but I've changed." I countered with a smile.

"We'll see." Nicole joked. I playfully rolled my eyes at her then looked at the others that came up the pole shortly after.

I saw Aladdin walk to the open window. "So, Jafar's after Jasmine and this _Keyhole._ " Aladdin said.

"Yeah. And he was after me, Nicole and Jay. Me and Nicole because if he couldn't find Jasmine, then he would use one of us and Jay because he's a Keyblade master, whatever that means." Rumi said.

Ben and Mal looked at me and I looked at them. "You have one too?" Mal asked.

"Can we see?" Ben asked.

"Sure." I said and showed them my Keyblade. It was a reddish brown with hints of blue. It had a lamp Keychain at the end of the handle part. "Let me see yours." I told them. When I saw their Keyblades, I bit back a laugh. "I think the color of the Keyblades are wrong. Mal should have the purple and green and Ben should have the red, blue and green." I said.

"I think it has to do with his parents." Mal said.

"I'm guessing the same thing because I remember Mom telling me that Dad had a purple cape when he was in his beast form and the rose had a green stem." Ben said.

"I guess that makes sense. But why do you have red, green and blue on your Keyblade, Mal? Your mother isn't one of the three fairies." I said.

"I think it's because I'm a fairy like my mom and the three fairies." Mal said.

"Hm. I guess so." I said. I noticed Ben holding a piece of paper. "What's that?" I asked.

"Oh, this is a list Mal made of the students that weren't in Traverse Town in the first place." Ben said, checking off Alex, Aziz, Nathan and Raphael.

"Oh." I said.

"Wait. Why would Jafar want to use one of you if he couldn't find Jasmine?" Sora asked Rumi. Ben, Mal, Alex, Aziz, Nathan, Nicole, Raphael, Rumi and I each looked at each other then back at Sora. "What? Did I say something bad?" Sora asked.

"No, you didn't. It's actually a bit hard to explain so we'll tell you later." Ben told him.

"Okay." Sora said.

"Keyhole, eh? I could swear I've heard about that somewhere before..." Genie trailed off.

"Really? Where?" Donald asked Genie.

"Now, where was it? It's only been 200 years..." Genie trailed off again as he looked down.

"Well, anyway, we've got to stop Jafar before it's too late." Sora said.

"Let us come with you this time, Jay." Nicole said.

"No, and Alex, Aziz, Nathan and Raphael are staying here with you as well." I said.

"No way. We're going with you." Aziz said.

"No, you're not because who's gonna protect Nicole and Rumi if you three are with us?" I asked.

"We don't protecting, Jay." Rumi said.

"Out of the question. You six are staying here and that's that." I said.

"Fine." Nathan said.

Aladdin, Ben, Donald, Genie, Goofy, Mal, Sora and I left to the palace to help Jasmine get away from Dad. We got to the palace from a high place and jumped down to the ground. "Setting your sights a little high, aren't you, boy? Back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess any more." Dad said.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin said.

"I'm so sorry, Aladdin." Jasmine said.

"Genie, help Jasmine. Please!" Aladdin said, rubbing the lamp behind his back.

We saw Genie pick Jasmine up then saw Dad turn around. "One wish left! You're making this really easy, you know." Genie said.

Dad looked back at us and laughed softly. "So sorry, boy. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied." Dad said then we saw Iago with the lamp. We looked back at Aladdin and saw that he didn't have the lamp anymore then looked back at Dad and saw Iago put the lamp in Dad's hand.

We looked at Genie. "I'm sorry, Al." He said and dropped Jasmine into a pot which the pot turned into a Heartless shortly after.

"And now, I bid you all farewell. Attack!" Dad said then disappeared with Genie. We heard two pots break behind us and we turned around. We saw the head of what looked like to be a centipede but as a Heartless and the tail of the centipede-like Heartless. We defeated it a few minutes later.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin said. We heard Dad's laugh. _Geez, he sure has one creepy laugh._ I thought. "To the desert! Come on, let's move!" He said. The seven of us ran to the desert. I was on the second carpet with Ben and Mal while Sora, Aladdin, Donald and Goofy were on the first carpet. The carpets took us through the desert and back to where the sand hole was. We saw that the Cave of Wonders was rising up from the ground then noticed that the eyes were glowing purple. Ben, Mal, Donald, Goofy, Aladdin and I were fighting the Heartless while Sora was hitting the glowing purple eyes of the Cave of Wonders. After a few minutes, the eyes went back to normal and we entered the Cave.

We ran to the treasure room but saw it was blocked by something. "Dang it! It's blocked." I said.

"There has to be another way." Ben said.

"We'll have to look." Sora said.

"I'm gonna stay here. Just in case this way gets unblocked or something." Mal lied.

I looked at her and I knew what she meant. "I'm gonna stay here with her. Just in case something happens." I lied. Mal smiled gratefully at me. Sora, Ben, Donald, Goofy and Aladdin left to go find another way through. After what felt like an hour, we noticed the way became clear then we turned around and saw Aladdin, Ben, Donald, Goofy and Sora run towards us. "Okay, let's go." I said. We were about to go when we heard three tiny barks.

"Sounds like there are puppies here." Ben said.

"I'll find them quickly and put them in the basket." Goofy said and started searching. He eventually found three puppies and put them in the basket. "Got them. Now, let's go." He said. We ran down the cleared way.

"Those children again? I knew we should've gotten Jay before they did." I faintly heard Maleficent saying.

"They're more persistent than I expected. Why not explain the situation to that boy Riku and that girl Evie? Doing so may actually prove useful to our-" I heard Dad saying as we were running towards Jasmine. We saw him turn around.

I noticed Sora had stopped running when we got to the center. "Wait a second. Are you Maleficent?" He asked. Maleficent disappeared shortly after he asked her that question.

"Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Aladdin said.

"Not a chance. You see, she's a princess- one of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door." Dad said.

"Open..." Goofy started.

"...the door?" Donald finished for him.

"But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it. Jay, why don't you come with me instead? I can make sure that Maleficent will let you help Evie protect Riku from these little rats." Dad said.

I thought about it as I looked at Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben, Mal and Aladdin then I looked back at Dad. "No." I finally said.

"Very well, then. Genie! My second wish. Crush them!" Dad said.

"Genie, no!" Aladdin said.

"Sorry, Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice." Genie said, sadly. I felt horrible for him. I really hope Aladdin makes good on his promise to free Genie soon. We all fought against my dad. Few minutes later, we defeated him and ran to make sure Jasmine was okay.

Once we were starting to check, we heard a voice. We looked over and saw my dad hovering above the ground. "Genie! My final wish! I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!" Dad said. Once his last wish was granted, we ran to the edge and looked down.

"I'll stay here to make sure Jasmine's okay. I'll even hold onto the basket as well." I said, gently but firmly grabbing the basket from Goofy so he could join them in the fight.

"Good idea. Let's go guys." Ben said and jumped down with Mal. Sora, Aladdin, Donald and Goofy followed them shortly after.

I sat on the ground, holding the basket on my lap when I heard a soft groan. I looked over and saw Jasmine waking up. I went to her side. "Hey, easy. Are you okay?" I asked as I helped her sit up.

"I believe so. Where are Aladdin and the others?" Jasmine asked.

"They're fighting Jafar as a genie." I said. I helped her to the edge so she can see when we heard footsteps from behind us. We turned around and saw Evie with a boy that had silver hair.

"I'm so sorry about this, Jay." Evie( **A/N: I'm not making Evie be evil again. She's just _helping_ Riku to protect him from the villains just like her letter told her to.**) said.

"What are you-" I started to ask then I got knocked out. I fell to my side and didn't notice them take Jasmine. I groaned shortly before Sora and the others came back. I looked around me and saw Jasmine was gone. My eyes widened as I sat up quickly, ignoring the pain in my head. "Oh no. I'm in deep trouble now." I muttered as I put the puppies back in the basket since I noticed that they were out of the basket.

I saw them come back up by carpet and landed where I was. "Jasmine? Jasmine!" Aladdin said as he looked around for her.

I noticed a small Keyhole on a giant one then felt something in my hand. I looked down and saw it was my Keyblade. It lifted my arm up to the Keyhole and a beam of light went towards it. I heard a click a little after. Once I saw the Keyhole disappear, I looked at Ben, Sora and Mal. "What the heck was that?" I asked.

"Every time a Keyhole appears, the Keyblade locks it." Mal said.

"Oh." I said then felt the Cave shake.

"Whoa, we better get out of here!" Goofy said. We all got on the carpets and flew out of the Cave then straight back to Agrabah. We got back to Aladdin's house again.

"So, Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah. Sora, Ben, Mal, let's go find her." Aladdin said.

"Sorry. We can't take you with us. We can take Alex, Aziz, Jay, Nathan, Nicole, Raphael and Rumi though but it would be to another world called Traverse Town. And we need Jay for our mission." Sora said.

"Wh-Why not?" Aladdin asked.

"I sure wish we could..." Goofy trailed off.

"But we can't. If we take him to another world, we would be..." Donald trailed off.

"Muh... Mudd-" Goofy tried to say.

"Meddling!" Donald corrected him.

"This is all my fault. She's gone because I didn't protect her better. I have to make it right." I said then looked at Aladdin. "I promise when I find her, I'll bring her back." I told him.

"We all promise to find her, Al." Mal said.

"Uh, earth to Al. Hello? You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to help find Jasmine for you." Genie said.

"I...I wish...for your freedom, Genie." Aladdin said.

Genie was pretending to roll up his sleeve then froze in shock. "Al!" He said then we watched him.

We saw that he had legs and feet and the gauntlets on his wrists disappeared. "A deal's a deal, Genie. Now you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master. But if you can, it'd be great if you could along with them and help Sora and Jay find Jasmine." Aladdin said, looking at Genie then looked at me. "And Jay, it's not your fault. You were knocked out but you would've gotten hurt way worse if you fought whoever knocked you out and whoever took Jasmine." He said.

I smiled softly. "Thanks Aladdin." I said.

"Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders from others." Genie said, turning away from him. "But... A favor, now that's entirely different." He said, looking at us with a smile. "I guess I could give that a try." He said. "After all, we're pals, right, Al?" He asked, putting his arm around Aladdin's shoulders.

"Genie..." Aladdin trailed off.

"Just leave it to me!" Genie said with a wink. Aladdin smiled then laughed softly.

Hollow Bastion:

Evie's pov:

"That smarmy vizer could've had 'em- if two someones had stuck around to give him a hand." The man with blue skin, blue hair and gray robe said. I recognized him to be Hades.

"Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess, didn't I?" Riku said.

"And I did mine by knocking Jay out before Riku could bring her." I said.

"Yeah though you did apologize to him." Riku said.

"Because he's been my friend for years." I snarled, looking at Riku.

"Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely." Maleficent said, causing me to look at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay? By the way, kid, have we got something special for you." The blue man named Hades said.

"Huh?" Riku asked, looking from the blue man to Maleficent.

"We had a deal, yes? You help us, and we grant you your wish..." Maleficent said. We looked at the small table and saw a mini version of a girl with short red hair with her eyes closed.

"Kairi!" Riku said.

"Go to her. Your vessel is waiting. And stick with him, Evie. Who knows when you two come across those wretched children again." Maleficent said.

We looked to the side and saw a pirate wearing red and white clothing. I recognized him to be Hook. "Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage." The pirate named Hook said.

"Why are you doing all of this for me? What's the catch?" Riku asked.

"Catch? What's the catch?" Maleficent asked, turning around and faced us. "Silly boy. You're like a son to me. I only want you to be happy." She said, touching the ends of Riku's hair a bit. I felt like there was something more than that but I decided to keep quiet as I watched.

"I seriously doubt that." Riku said, swatting her hand away.

"Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain." Maleficent said.

We looked at her then turned around and walked away from her and to Hook. "Do you believe a single word she said?" Riku asked me in a whisper.

"Not a word of it." I whispered back.

"Me either." He whispered to me again then left with Hook to his ship.

Agrabah:

Jay's pov:

I followed Ben, Donald, Goofy, Mal and Sora with Alex, Aziz, Nathan, Nicole, Raphael and Rumi to a ship that was in the desert. We got on and I saw Mal head over to some of the controls. "You're not taking control of this ship, Mal!" Donald said.

"I wasn't planning on it! I was actually gonna video call Carlos!" Mal said.

"Just making sure!" Donald said.

"Carlos, are you there?" Mal asked.

" _No, Carlos had to go do something for Leon really quick. Why? What's up?_ " A voice said.

"Oh okay. Well, we found Alex, Aziz, Nathan, Nicole, Raphael and Rumi. Oh and Jay too." Mal said.

"Gee, thanks for forgetting about me, Mal!" I said playfully.

" _Oh! That's great! When Matthew and Maria walk in, I'll be sure to tell them! Found any puppies along the way?_ " The voice asked.

"Yeah, Goofy has them in his basket. Speaking of which, how's the basket coming, Jane?" Mal asked.

" _Great! I'm almost done with it!_ " The voice named Jane said.

"Great! Can't wait to see it." Mal said.

" _Oh! Carlos, Maria and Matthew are here! One second Mal. Hey you three! Mal and the gang found Nathan and Nicole along with Rumi and Jay! And three puppies!_ " Jane said.

" _Tell them we'll meet them at the first district!_ " Another voice said.

"Are they always this excited?" I asked.

"Yes. You should've seen Olivia when she saw Garret. She didn't want to let go of him. It was the same way with Kenric when he saw Seraph." Mal said, looking at me then looked back at the screen. "So, anything new happening right now?" Mal asked.

" _Well, ever since the door with the big fire sign was opened, Calliope, Jace and I explored it and found Merlin's house. Callie and Jace were really happy when they told him that they were his kids. Merlin wasn't surprised to be honest. Said he had a feeling that they were his kids. My mother, though, was surprised but she welcomed the fact and has been teaching me magic. I like this young version of her way better than the older version of her in Auradon._ " Jane said.

"Oh that's cool. Well, we're almost ready to take off now so I'll leave you be until we get there." Mal said.

" _Sounds good! See you guys when you get here! Oh and is Jay staying with us too? Carlos is wondering._ " Jane said.

"No, he's going with us to other worlds." Mal said.

" _Oh okay! Well, we'll be waiting at the first district. Bye!_ " Jane said.

"Bye Jane." Mal said and ended the video call. Once we took off, we saw that the ship warped to another world. The world looked like to be a town. The ship landed at the gate and we got off of the ship. We walked through the gate and looked around what I heard to be the First District.

I was gonna start exploring when I heard a voice. "You guys are here!" The voice said. We looked over and saw Carlos and Jane with Matthew and Maria.

"Hey dude." I said, smiling.

"Hey!" Carlos said.

"Nicole!" Matthew said, running over to her. He picked Nicole up into his arms.

"Nathan!" Maria said, running over to him. She jumped into Nathan's arms.

Matthew and Nicole were having their reunion at the same time Maria and Nathan were having theirs.

"Oh and here are the puppies we found in Agrabah." Goofy said, handing Carlos the basket.

"Thanks and here's Jane's basket. It has enhancements on it. Water breathing to be one of them." Carlos said, handing Goofy the basket that Jane made.

"Awesome! Thanks. Well, we should get going to the next world. If we find anyone in the next world, we'll bring them here." Ben said.

"Oh, have you heard anything from Cassia?" Mal asked.

"No, she still hasn't gone back to the _meeting house._ " Carlos said.

"Oh. When we find her, we'll bring her back here." Mal said.

"Okay. Well good luck you guys." Carlos said.

"Thanks." I said and I left with Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben and Mal. We got back into the ship and went off to a new world.

Alex's pov:

Aziz, Nathan, Nicole, Raphael, Rumi and I followed Carlos, Jane, Maria and Matthew to what they called a _meeting house._ Well, Aziz, Nathan, Raphael, Rumi and I were following them. Nathan had Maria on his back and Nicole was on Matthew's back. We walked in and looked around. "Quinn's not here?" I asked, not seeing Quinn there.

"No, they haven't found her yet." Carlos said.

"Oh." I said, sadly.

"Don't worry! They'll find her. I promise. I mean, they found you guys, right?" Carlos asked, smiling at me.

I smiled back softly. I appreciated what he was trying to do. He was trying to make me feel better. I noticed him holding a piece of paper. "What's that?" I asked.

"A list Ben made before he left on the journey with Mal, Donald, Goofy and Sora." Carlos said, checking me, Aziz, Nathan, Nicole, Raphael and Rumi off.

"So, what's there to do here in this town?" Aziz asked.

"Well, there's shops if you wanna go to them." Matthew said.

"Yeah but since there could be some danger, we prefer that you guys take Izkander with you since you guys just got here." Ava said.

"Though he hates it when we send him with either someone that's new to this town or with Jane. I just bring up Hallie's name and he eventually goes." Corey said, grinning.

"It's a good strategy. Speaking of which, is she here?" Nathan asked.

"Nope. She hasn't been found either but Julie's here." Amelia said.

I looked over at her. "Where?" I asked.

"At her house with Elena and Olivia. Possibly. She'll probably come here later with Olivia and Elena." Amelia said.

"Oh, and this is where Amelia, Ava, Carlos, Cassia and I are living for the time being. Well, Cassia would've been living here with us for a while more if she didn't disappear on us after her argument with Ava." Corey said.

"Wait, you guys live here and have this house as a meeting house?" Raphael asked.

"Yup." Carlos said.

"It's not a bad idea to be honest." Nicole said.

"Speaking of houses, Carlos, we need to go to Leon and ask him to make them a house to live in for the time being." Ava said, getting up.

"Oh right! Izkander! We need you again!" Carlos called.

"Ugh! Fine!" Izkander said, walking over to us. We left with Ava, Carlos and Izkander.

"So, who's rooming with who?" Ava asked us.

"I can room with Rumi." Nicole said.

"Okay." Carlos said.

"I'll room with Nathan." Aziz said.

"And I'll room with Raphael." I said.

"Sounds good." Ava said.


	13. Chapter Eight

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter.**

 **The rest of the chapters are mainly gonna be in Ben's, Donald's, Goofy's, Jay's, Mal's, Evie's, Riku's and Sora's pov in each world. I'm also gonna do the povs of some of the minor characters but of the older characters(if they have a sibling)(i.e Alex, Blaze, Calliope, Devon, Eric, Gabriel, Hallie, Jacie and Matthew). I'm also gonna do povs of characters that don't have a sibling(i.e Chelsea and Izkander). As well as doing Elijah's pov and Zephyr's because he's in this story. Lonnie and Jane are in this story too but I'm not gonna do their povs in this one.**

* * *

Chapter eight: Monstro/Past Destiny Islands(part one), Past Auradon and Past Isle of the Lost(part one)/Hook's ship

Jay's pov:

"So, Alex's, Aziz's, Nathan's, Nicole's and Rumi's parents are Aladdin and Jasmine, Raphael's father is Genie, your father's Jafar and Mal's mother's Maleficent." Sora said. Mal and I have been telling him who our parents were as we were heading to a new world.

"Yes." Mal said.

"But they wouldn't know that because we've seen them before you two were born." Donald said.

"Actually, Maleficent and Dad would know because when I was hiding with Jasmine, Nicole and Rumi, Maleficent had said that if the Heartless couldn't find Jasmine, she would use either Nicole or Rumi in Jasmine's place." I said.

"But how come Aladdin doesn't know?" Goofy asked.

"We're only supposed to tell the young versions of our mothers because our fathers would either not believe it or freak out" Ben said.

"Now I'm confused. How is it that Jafar knows yet you're only supposed to tell your mothers? And Jane said that Callie and Jace both told Merlin but he wasn't surprised." Sora said.

"I'm guessing it's different for single parents. Kes must've told my mom and the other villains." Mal said.

"There are more than three villains that we're gonna come across?" Goofy asked.

"Yes but we can't say because we don't know what they look like in this time period." I said.

"And there are some villains who don't even have kids." Mal said.

"Like who?" Donald asked.

"Um... Well..." I said and looked at Mal.

"That's actually a bit hard to explain so you'll just see who when and if we see them." Mal said.

"Then again, there is a couple that have four kids." Ben said.

"Yeah. I don't know how they managed to have four kids that are completely normal looking when their parents aren't." Mal said.

"Must be some kind of miracle I guess." I said.

"So, when Ben, Mal, Donald, Goofy, Aladdin and I fought Jafar as a genie, does that mean that his genie powers went down to you?" Sora asked.

"No. Well, I don't know to be honest." I said.

"And Mal's a witch like Maleficent?" Sora asked.

"Fairy actually. Mom and I are both fairies like Jane and Fairy Godmother." Mal corrected.

All of a sudden, we heard a beep. We looked over and saw that a video call was being requested from Traverse Town. I answered it and saw Alex, Aziz, Nathan, Nicole and Rumi. "Oh hey guys! What's up?" I asked.

" _Hey Jay! The five of us have been thinking and talked it over then when we came up with a decision, we decided to call you._ " Nicole said.

" _We even had permission from our parents and our grandfather because it was written in Aziz's letter to tell you when the time was right._ " Rumi said.

" _Now, we'll understand if you don't want to take the position because of your father but the five of us feel like you really earned the title since you protected Mom, Nicole and Rumi the most._ " Aziz said.

"Tell me what?" I asked. I had a feeling where they were going with this but I had to ask anyway.

" _We want you to be our royal vizer. You'll start with Alex first then Aziz. Depending on where Nicole and I go, you'll either be my royal vizer then Nicole's then Rumi's or you'll go straight to being Rumi's royal vizer._ " Nathan said.

"Me? A royal vizer to you guys? I don't know..." I said. Honestly, Aziz was right, it was a big title and I felt like I would make mistakes and end up like my dad.

" _Again, we understand if you don't want to take the title because of your father's action in the past but we do trust you enough to appoint you the title._ " Alex said.

"Could I have some time to think about it?" I asked.

" _Of course! We want you to feel as comfortable as you can be because we know it must feel like a lot of pressure on you right now talking about this. So feel free to take all of the time you need to think it over and when you come up with the decision, call us back._ " Nicole said.

"And the other kingdoms know you four are doing this?" Mal asked.

" _Not sure and if they do know then we don't care if they support us on this or not because that's not their call to make on the matter, it's ours and we feel that Jay's the right person for it._ " Nathan said.

"We'll get back to you as soon as we can once Jay makes a decision." Ben said.

" _Sounds good! Well, we must be off because Maria and Matthew volunteered to give us a tour of this town today so good luck on your journey guys! Bye!_ " Aziz said.

"Bye guys." I said and ended the call. I dropped onto a seat shortly after. "Royal vizer? They wanna make me their royal vizer?" I asked, making sure I heard them right.

"That was what they said." Sora said.

"I really wanna take it but I feel like I would make mistakes and end up like my dad." I said, not looking at either one of them.

"Look, Jay, I know this is a lot of pressure on you, even they know it too but as you heard Alex said, they trust you enough to give you the role. They also said that they'll understand if you don't take it and have give you time to think about it." Mal said.

"Yeah and besides, they don't care if the other kingdoms; mainly Doveva and Elaria; give them problems about it." Ben said.

"Nathan didn't mention kingdom names." I said.

"I know but knowing Audrey and Chad, they'll tell their parents and I have a feeling that their parents aren't gonna be too happy about the decision Alex, Aziz, Nathan, Nicole, Rumi, Aladdin, Jasmine and the former Sultan made." Ben said.

"True." I said.

"Plus, I know how much you would like to rub it in Chad's face when you tell him that you're the royal vizer to Alex, Aziz, Nathan, Nicole and Rumi." Mal said, grinning.

I started to grin at the thought of that. "That is true. I would like to rub it in Chad's face. Okay, I'll take it and I'll tell them before we get to a new world." I said as we went past Agrabah. All of a sudden, I noticed Donald stop the ship. "Why'd you stop?" I asked.

"What is that?" Donald asked. We looked at what he was looking at.

"Wow, it's huge!" Sora said. The thing we saw went towards us then went over us.

"It's a giant whale!" Goofy said.

"It's Monstro! He's a whale of a whale, and vicious besides!" A voice said. I looked over and I saw a cricket then I looked back at where the whale named Monstro was at and saw it coming back in front of us.

Monstro turned around but he had his mouth open this time. "Whoa! Sora, get us out of here!" Donald said.

"Too late! He's going to swallow us!" Sora said as Monstro come towards us with his mouth wide open.

Normal mode (just for the flashbacks):

Sora and Riku were walking down a few steps of a tree house inn the Destiny Islands. "It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" Sora said.

"You sure you didn't just hear it this time?" Riku asked.

"What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!" Sora said, climbing down a ladder after Riku then walked with him again.

The two got down onto the ground and walked to the entrance of the secret place. "All right. Suppose there really is a monster... Think we can beat it ourselves, Sora?" Riku asked.

"No problem. Let's do it!" Sora said, looking at Riku as the two were standing in front of the entrance. "Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?" He asked, looking back at the entrance.

"Shh, quiet." Riku said. All of a sudden, there was a soft growl echoing through the entrance. "We've gotta be careful." Riku said then went through the entrance after Sora. The two walked through the small hallway and got to the cave. "See that? It was just the wind making that noise." Riku said, looking up at the sky that was seen through some of the rocks.

"Aw, man. I wish it was a monster! Hold on! What's that over there?" Sora asked, looking at a door.

Riku went over to it and searched it. "A window, or maybe a door? It won't open." Riku said.

"Geez, is that really all that's in here?" Sora asked, looking at some carvings on the wall.

"What do you expect from a boring place like this? Hey, Sora." Riku said.

"Hm?" Sora asked as he looked at Riku.

"When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!" Riku said.

"Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now? Hey, you know the new girl at the mayor's house? Did you hear?" Sora asked, walking out of the cave with Riku.

Meanwhile in Auradon, Ben was in the backyard, hiding in his secret spot. He was playing hide-n-seek with Genevieve and Jonah when he heard something. He looked behind him and saw an entrance of a small cave. He figured that Genevieve was looking for Jonah first so he went to the cave and went through the entrance. He went slightly deeper into the cave and looked around when he saw a door. He went to it and checked it for something.

"Found you, Ben!" A voice said from behind him.

"Ah!" Ben yelped then turned around and saw Genevieve there. "Don't scare me like that." He said as he heard Genevieve giggle.

"I'm sorry, Benny. I couldn't resist." Genevieve said, smiling.

"I thought you were looking for Jonah first." Ben said.

"I was but I saw you come in here so I followed you in when I saw you by that door." Genevieve said.

"Oh." Ben said and looked back at the door. He looked back Genevieve. "Tell no one we found this cave. I don't want us to get in trouble." He said.

"My lip's are sealed." Genevieve said, smiling. The two left the cave shortly after.

While in the Isle of the Lost, Mal and Jay were laughing as they were running off with something they stole when they came across a cave. They turned around since they heard a yell and ran into the cave. They ran in deeper into the cave then hid at an area when they noticed something. Once the coast was clear, they came out of hiding and went over to the thing they noticed. It was a door. Jay went over to it and touched it. "I wonder why this is here." He said.

"Who cares? It's a weird door. Let's go get this stuff to your parents." Mal said and left.

Jay ignored her for now as he kept looking at the door.

"Jay!" Mal called.

"Coming!" Jay called back and left the cave after Mal.

Jay's pov:

I groaned softly as I sat up. I looked around me and I saw Sora, Ben and Mal unconscious. I looked over and I saw Donald and Goofy looking up at something. I got up and went over to them. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh hey Jay. Are you okay?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. At least I should be." I said.

"That's good. Some things are mysteriously being dropped down from up there." Goofy said.

I looked up then jumped back when something was being thrown down at us.

"Knock it off!" Donald said.

"Hey, Sora, Ben, Mal. Are you three okay?" Goofy asked, looking at the three from behind him.

"Yeah, thanks Goofy." Ben said.

"What are you guys doing?" Sora asked.

"Where are we, anyway?" Mal asked, looking around her. The three of them jumped back when something was being thrown at them.

"That's been going on for a while." I told them when they looked at me.

"Uh, ya know, I think that big ol' whale Monstro just swallowed us. And for today's weather: expect showers." Goofy said then something fell onto his shield. "Heavy showers!" He said.

"Hey! Who's there?" Donald asked as Sora, Ben and Mal walked over to me, Donald and Goofy.

"It's me." A voice said as a head popped out from the side.

"Oh, it's just Pinocchio." Donald said, looking down. "Pinocchio!?" He asked, looking back up.

"Pinocchio? Pinocch, where are you going? Pinocch! Come on, everybody! After him! Quick!" The cricket from earlier said.

Mal and I saw Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ben swimming in the water then the two of us looked at each other. "Mal and I are gonna find another way across." I said, causing Ben, Donald, Goofy and Sora to look back at us.

"I'll catch up to you three." Ben said then swam back to me and Mal. "Consider this a swimming lesson." He said, smiling at us. Mal and I smiled softly back then slowly went into the water. We were being taught how to swim by Ben. The three of us eventually caught up to Sora, Donald and Goofy. We saw a boat and swam over to it.

"What have you got there, Pinocchio?" A voice asked.

"With this, we can get out of here, Father." The voice belonging to the puppet named Pinocchio said.

"Really? With this big block? You think so?" The first voice asked.

"It's true." Sora said, causing the old man and Pinocchio to turn around and look at us. "So. how did you end up here, Pinocchio?" He asked then climbed onto the boat. Donald, Goofy, Ben, Mal and I climbed onto the boat shortly after.

"Oh, my. So the whale swallowed all of you, too? My goodness." The old man said, walking over to us.

"Yeah, looks like it." Mal said.

"My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got separated, I traveled all over, looking for him." The old man named Geppetto explained. We didn't notice Pinocchio walking away from us since we were listening to Geppetto's story. "Thank goodness we're together again." Geppetto said then went to the block.

Geppetto started to pick it up but Ben and I went over to him. "We'll take it to where you want us put it at." I said as Ben and I each picked it up from the sides.

"Oh thank you. Put it near the dresser that has the fishbowl in front of it." Geppetto said. Ben and I nodded and moved the block to where he told us to move it to. "So, you six seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy in my absence. Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right, Pinocchio? Pinocchio?" He asked as we noticed Pinocchio walking towards an opening.

"We'll bring him back, Mr. Geppetto." Sora said and Ben, Donald, Goofy, Mal, Sora and I followed after Pinocchio. We found Pinocchio at what appeared to be a hiding spot for him. "What are you doing? Come on, let's go back." Sora said.

"You know, Geppetto's awfully worried about you." Goofy said.

"Pinocchio, stop fooling around! This is no time for games!" Sora said.

"And this isn't the right place to hide." Mal said. The six of us were starting to head back to Geppetto.

"But, Sora, I thought you liked games." A voice said, causing us to turn around and we saw Evie with the silver-haired boy from Agrabah. "Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?" The boy asked.

"And this seems like the perfect place to hide to me." Evie said.

"Riku! Wh-What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Just playing with Pinocchio." The boy named Riku said.

"You know what I mean! What about Kairi? Did you find her?" Sora asked.

"Maybe. Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what we know." Riku said.

"Come on!" Sora said. Riku and Evie each took one of Pinocchio's hands and ran off. We ran after them.

Riku's pov: (for this very small part)

Evie and I were in a chamber. As we were running from Sora and the others with Pinocchio, we got to this chamber shortly after we left Pinocchio behind. I had Evie noticed giving Pinocchio and telling him to give it to the three people she named Ben, Mal and Jay but I didn't ask her because I didn't care about what her answer would be. "Why do you two still care about those children? They have all but deserted you both for the Keyblades and their new companions, after all." A voice said. We stopped walking and turned to the side to see it belonged to Maleficent.

"I don't care about him. I was just messing with him a little. Evie seems to care about those three though." I said, looking at Evie. I rolled my eyes at her when I saw her glare at me.

"Oh, really? Of course you were." Maleficent said, not believing me. I didn't care if she didn't believe me or not. "Beware the darkness in your hearts. The Heartless prey upon it." She said as she walked passed us.

"Mind your own business." I snarled as we saw her walk through a portal. I turned to Evie. "What was that all about? The thing you gave Pinocchio shortly before we left him behind." I said.

"None of your business for right now." Evie snarled as she glared at me again.

Jay's pov:

We eventually found Pinocchio and he told us everything then he came towards me, Mal and Ben. He handed us a letter and said it was from Evie. I was on Mal's left side while Ben was on her right. " _Evie, you should know that you're also a Keyblade wielder but you'll get your Keyblade soon enough. Now, there's a boy named Riku that you're gonna meet at the place you're going to. Stick with him at all costs and protect him from Maleficent and the other villains. Don't worry about Ben, Mal and Jay. They're sticking with another boy named Sora. If you come across them, don't under any circumstances leave Riku's side to go with them. Riku needs your help more than Ben, Mal and Jay do. Also, don't worry about Dawn, Doug and Ray, Dylan's gonna protect them. Just focus on staying with Riku. And don't listen to a single lie Maleficent tells you. Good luck, dear one. Signed, Fairy Godmother_ " Mal read the letter.

"So, you three are helping me and protecting me while Evie's protecting Riku?" Sora asked.

"That's what the letter says." Ben said.

"So that's why she's always around him." Donald said.

"That would also explain the bump on the head I got from her." I said.

"Wait, she hit you in the back of the head? Where?" Mal asked.

"In Agrabah. It was when I stayed behind with Jasmine before she was taken. She apologized before she did it." I said. We noticed Pinocchio running off again and we ran after him. We got to a chamber and saw Pinocchio run to the other side of the chamber then we saw Riku and Evie there.

"Riku! What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?" Sora asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?" Riku asked.

"I do." Sora said, looking down slightly. We heard a scream and looked over at the entrance of another chamber.

We ran towards it and saw Pinocchio caged up inside a giant Heartless. "You up for this?" Riku asked Sora.

"No problem. Let's do it!" Sora said, getting ready to fight.

"This'll be our first fight together. Ready?" Evie asked.

"We're always ready." Mal said as the three of us got ready to fight as well. We fought the Heartless then once we were done, we saw Pinocchio fall down a hole after being freed from the Heartless then we saw Riku and Evie jump through the hole after Pinocchio. "Let's go!" Mal said and the six of us jumped through after them. We landed on the boat.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio!" Geppetto said. We looked over and saw Riku holding Pinocchio with his arm. We watched Sora walk over to Geppetto's side a little bit. "Please! Give me back my son!" He said. I looked at Evie and I could tell she was feeling horrible about this.

"Sorry, old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet." Riku said.

"He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!" Geppetto said.

"He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs." Riku said.

"Wait a minute. Are you talking about Kairi?" Sora asked.

"What do you care about her?" Riku asked then left with Evie following him shortly after. I looked at Ben and I noticed he looked like he was gonna attack Riku then I looked at Mal and eye-pointed at Ben when she looked back at me. Mal nodded and gently put a hand on Ben's shoulder to try to calm him down.

We went back through the water and jumped around to the top chamber. We eventually got to where Evie, Pinocchio and Riku were. "Hey, let Pinocchio go, Riku." Sora said, causing Riku and Evie to turn around and look at us.

"A puppet that lost its heart to the Heartless...Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi. How about it, Sora? Let's join forces to save her. We can do it, together. And those three can even help us along with Evie." Riku said, walking towards us while Evie stayed with Pinocchio. Sora, Ben, Mal and I got ready to fight him. "What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?" Riku asked.

"Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience." Sora said.

"Conscience?" Riku asked.

"You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!" Sora said as I noticed the cricket run over to Pinocchio. I saw Evie secretly help the cricket onto the platform Pinocchio was on and I smiled secretly.

"Then you leave me no choice." Riku said.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio!" The cricket said, getting to Pinocchio.

"Jiminy... I'm not gonna make it." Pinocchio said then looked down. _Come on, Pinocchio._ I thought as I watched the two then I saw Pinocchio's nose grow a bit and saw him look up with a smile on his face. "Oh! I guess I'm okay!" He said. I smiled secretly more as I watched the cricket named Jiminy jump for joy. I looked at Evie again and I saw her smiling secretly at me, Ben and Mal because I knew she hoped Pinocchio would be okay too. Our smiles quickly faded when we noticed that the Heartless from before came down and I saw Riku and Evie leave through the portal. The six of us stayed behind as soon as Pinocchio ran out with Jiminy on his shoulder. We fought the Heartless then once we were down we saw it release a heart-shaped heart then watched the Heartless fall as it was fading away slowly.

"Run!" Donald said and he ran with Goofy, Ben and Mal.

"Riku! Riku, where are you?" Sora asked, looking around for Riku.

"Sora, we gotta go!" I told him as I pulled him away and we ran after Donald, Goofy, Ben and Mal.

Hook's ship:

Riku's pov: (for this small part)

Evie and I were in Hook's quarters and we were looking at Kairi who looked like she was asleep. "So, Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?" I asked. I was standing up while Evie was sitting on the small bed that Kairi was laying on.

"Precisely." Maleficent said from behind us.

"And her heart was..." I couldn't bring myself to finish the question.

"Taken by the Heartless, no doubt." Maleficent said.

I turned around. "Tell me! What can I do?" I asked.

"There are seven maidens of the purest heart. We call them the princesses of heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There, you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart. Now, I'll grant you a marvelous gift. The power to control the Heartless." Maleficent said.

It took a minute then I turned to look at Kairi. "Soon, Kairi. Soon." I said.

Jay's pov:

We got back into the gummi ship and waited. A few minutes later, the gummi ship was spat out by Monstro. "I sure hope Pinocchio and Geppetto are okay." Goofy said.

"Yeah, hopefully they landed safely somewhere." Donald said.

"Riku..." Sora trailed off. I felt bad for Sora then I looked over at Mal and saw that she was looking at the letter Pinocchio gave her.

I went over to her and gently put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me then back down at the letter. "Hey, we'll see her again. I promise." I said.

"I hope so." Mal said softly as the gummi ship took off to a new world.


	14. Chapter Nine

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter.**

 **The rest of the chapters are mainly gonna be in Ben's, Donald's, Goofy's, Jay's, Mal's, Evie's, Riku's and Sora's pov in each world. I'm also gonna do the povs of some of the minor characters but of the older characters(if they have a sibling)(i.e Alex, Blaze, Calliope, Devon, Eric, Gabriel, Hallie, Jacie and Matthew). I'm also gonna do povs of characters that don't have a sibling(i.e Chelsea and Izkander). As well as doing Elijah's pov and Zephyr's because he's in this story. Lonnie and Jane are in this story too but I'm not gonna do their povs in this one.**

* * *

Chapter nine: Atlantica/Traverse Town

Jay's pov:

We got to a world that looked like to be an underwater kingdom inside a big rock and Donald parked the ship outside of the world. "Okay, guys. Prepare for landing." Donald said.

"Land where? In the sea? We'll drown!" Sora said.

"Not with my magic, we won't. Just leave it to me." Donald said and we landed in the sea.

Seconds later, we saw that we had tails. Sora had a blue tail, Ben had a yellow tail, Mal had a purple tail with a green shell bra and I had an orange tail. "Okay, this is cool." I said. I saw that Donald was half-duck, half-octopus and Goofy had the body of a turtle but his face stayed the same.

We started swimming around a bit then I heard a voice. "Come on, Sebastian!" The voice said.

"Ariel, wait! Slow down! Don't leave me behind!" A second voice said. I looked over and saw a red-headed mermaid with a green tail and a purple shell bra swimming over to us with a yellow and blue fish and a red crab swimming after them. I saw the red crab swim towards an upside-down Donald; glaring at him at the moment, took a good look at him and yelped out then went to the mermaid and hid behind her hair at he same time the yellow and blue fish hid behind the mermaid's tail.

"Relax, Sebastian. They don't look like one of them. Right, Flounder?" The mermaid asked the yellow and blue fish that hid behind her tail.

"I don't know. There's something weird about them like those six we found a few days ago." The yellow and blue fish named Flounder said.

Sora laughed nervously. "What do you mean?" He asked.

The mermaid swam around us. "They do seem... a little different but like those seven we found here those few days ago. Where are you guys from?" She asked.

"We're kind of from far way. And we're not really used to these waters." Sora said then laughed nervously again but it was a tiny nervous laugh.

"Oh, I see. In that case... Sebastian can show you guys how we swim around here." The mermaid said.

"Ariel, King Triton will not like this!" The red crab named Sebastian said shortly after he swam over to the mermaid.

"Oh, don't worry." The mermaid named Ariel said with a small smile after she slightly shook her head a bit at him.

"Wait. You said that there were seven other ones that you three found a few days ago. Do you know their names or where they are?" Ben asked Ariel.

"Hmm. I vaguely remember their names because I was kind of distracted but I do remember that they're in the palace or in my grotto most of the time." Ariel said.

"Oh." Ben said.

We began to learn how to swim. Once we were done, we swam to Sebastian. "Good job. Now let's move onto self-defense." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian!" Ariel said. We looked over and saw some jellyfish-like Heartless coming towards us then Ariel and Flounder swam past us.

"Class is over. Good luck!" Sebastian said, swimming past us as well.

We fought the Heartless then once we were down, we saw Ariel swimming out of her hiding spot then we went to a giant shell and watched as Sora hit it open. Sebastian and Flounder swam out of it once it was opened and they swam back over to Ariel. "Those creatures chased us here." Ariel said, looking at Sebastian.

"Oh, no! Those monsters might be heading for the palace, too!" Sebastian said.

"We'd better head back right away! Especially since our seven friends could be there too!" Ariel said.

"But, wh-what if we run into more on our way back?" Flounder asked.

Ariel looked at us. "I'm sorry, but we need your help. Please come to the palace with us. The trident markers on the walls point the way there. We won't get lost as long as we follow them. Okay, let's get going." Ariel said. We swam after her and let her lead the way, fighting Heartless along the way.

We eventually got to the palace and were being chased by some scuba diver-like Heartless then I noticed a blast of yellow hit the Heartless, causing them to disappear. "That was too close." A voice said. We looked over and saw a merman holding a long glowing fork in his hands. It reminded me of the markers that we saw on the walls that were leading to here. _So, that must be the trident then._ I thought. The merman had white hair and a blue tail like Sora. We swam over to the throne that he was sitting on and 'stood' in front of it. "As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace." He said.

"Daddy!" Ariel said, swimming up to him.

"Oh, Ariel! When will you listen? It's dangerous out there! Strange creatures lurk outside." The merman told Ariel as he slightly looked at the six of us.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His Majesty, King Triton." He said.

"And who are they?" The merman named King Triton said.

"They helped us fight off those creatures." Ariel said.

"They don't look familiar like those other seven you brought days ago." King Triton said.

"We're from an ocean very far away." Sora lied.

"Yup." Goofy said with a laugh as he swam away from us. "We came to find the Keyhole." He said. I hit my hand against my forehead. _Nice going, Goof._ I thought. I had been told about the rules of meddling by Donald when we were in the gummi ship on our way to this world.

"The what?" King Triton asked.

"What's that?" Ariel asked Goofy as he swam around her a bit, still looking around for the Keyhole.

Goofy laughed a bit. "Well, it's a-" He started.

I was about to have another thought but it seemed like King Triton was reading my mind because I heard him interrupt Goofy. "There's no such thing. Certainly not here." He said.

"But, Daddy..." Ariel trailed off, looking at King Triton.

King Triton glared at her. "Ariel, not another word! You are not to leave the palace. Is that clear?" He asked.

Ariel seemed to have a stare down with him then left shortly after. We followed her to make sure she was okay. She told us about her grotto then we followed her to it. Ben and I helped Sora open it and we all went inside. We looked around and saw that she had a lot of human stuff in the grotto. "Look at all the wonderful things Flounder, the other six and I collected these past few days. I think it's all from the outside world. Someday, I'm going to see what's out there. I want to see other worlds. Does that sound strange?" She asked.

"No. Not at all. I used to feel the same way." Sora said.

"Used to?" Ariel asked.

"I mean...I still do." Sora lied.

"Hey, why don't we try looking for that Keyhole you were talking about?" Ariel asked.

"But your father said-" Ben started.

"Oh, he treats me like a little girl. He never wants to let me do anything. He just... He just doesn't understand." Ariel said. Little did we know that Sebastian was in the grotto, listening in onto our conversation with Ariel.

"Ariel, we found some more things for the grotto. Mal? Jay? Is that you?" A voice asked from behind us. We turned around and saw a dark-skinned boy with short bushy hair, almost like an afro. The boy had a red tail and brown eyes. Next to him was a fair-skinned girl with long black hair tied in a green hair tie. The girl had a white shell bra, a salmon tail and aqua-blue eyes. We recognized them as Eric and Melody.

"You five know each other?" Sora asked as we watched Mal hugging Eric and Ben hugging Melody.

"Yeah. This is Eric." Mal said.

"And this is Melody." Ben said.

"Oh wait. Where's Bailey?" Eric asked.

"And Elijah?" Melody asked.

"They're safe in Traverse Town." I said.

"And missing you both." Goofy said.

"Who are you?" Melody asked Sora.

"I'm Sora and this is Donald and Goofy." Sora said.

"Great! I'll set it over here! Where are the other five?" Ariel asked, swimming over to a corner.

"They went looking for more stuff but told us to come back here with the bag of stuff we have." Melody said.

"Oh, I see. Well, we're just about to head out so we can look for something. Wanna come with us?" Ariel asked.

"Sure." Eric said. The eight of us left with Ariel.

Harbour's pov (just for this small part):

"Those impudent fools will never find the Keyhole. But the girl could prove useful. And I've got the Heartless on my side. As well as four surprises if they ever try to foil my plans. Triton, my old friend... Your day is coming." The voice said then laughed. Darya, River, Venus and I recognized the voice as Ursula.

"More like your day is coming because you're not gonna get away with this. Eric, Marina and Melody are gonna find us. And you better stay away from our mom and our grandfather." River snarled.

"River, don't. We're in enough trouble as it is. I don't want Marina and Melody to be trapped here too." I said, holding her back.

"Shut up, both of you before I regret keeping you four alive!" Ursula snarled.

Jay's pov:

We let Ariel, Eric and Melody lead the way to where Eric and Melody were at before they got to the grotto. We followed them to what appears to be a sunken ship then went inside it.

"Did you guys take the stuff back to Ariel?" A voice asked.

"Yeah they did but we came here because we're looking for something else with their help." Ariel said, pointing at me, Ben, Mal, Sora, Donald and Goofy.

One of the four turned around and looked at us. "Ben!" The voice said as a girl with black hair and blue eyes swam over to him and hugged him.

"Hey Marina." Ben said, hugging her back with a smile.

"Hey Mal and Jay." The girl named Marina said, smiling at us. She had a teal tail and an aquamarine shell bra.

"Hey. Where are Venus, Darya, Harbour and River?" Mal asked while I gave her one small nod.

"They didn't go back to the grotto?" Marina asked.

"No. Why would they go back?" Melody asked.

"Harbour and River each found something at the same time Venus and Darya found something. River decided to catch up to you so she can give you what she and Harbour found and Venus agreed to go with her to catch up with Eric and give him what she and Darya found so the two left me, Harbour and Darya here. River said that she and Venus would be back in five minutes or so. So Harbour, Darya and I went back to searching for things for those five minutes. Harbour started getting worried so he decided to go look for River and he took Darya with him because she was worried about Venus and agreed to go help him. Harbour told me to stay put here in case River and Venus got here or if you and Eric got here before he and Darya did and that they would be back five minutes or so. I've been waiting here for ten minutes when I saw you guys coming." Marina said.

"We'll find them. I promise." Eric said.

"Who are they by the way?" Marina asked, pointing over at Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Oh they're Sora, Donald and Goofy." Ben said, checking off Eric, Melody and Marina. _Jane or Donald must've enchanted the paper to make it not wrinkle up underwater or make the ink not disappear underwater._ I thought.

"Wait, that's the Sora that Fairy Godmother mentioned in Auradon Prep?" Marina asked.

"Yup, that's him. Speaking of which, have you seen Kairi, Riku or Evie?" Mal asked.

"No sorry Mal." Marina said.

"Oh." Mal said, sadly.

"What about Jonah? Is he safe?" Marina asked.

"We haven't found him yet." Ben said, sadly

"Anyway, let's look for anything that we can use for what we're looking for." Ariel said.

The ten of us swam around the inside the ship when we found a chest. We swam over to it then noticed a shark coming towards the ship. It broke through the glass then tried to snap at us but backed off and swam away from the hole it made in the glass. Once the shark left, Sora opened the chest. We saw a crystal object in the shape of a trident. "Hm. Its shape reminds me of something..." Ariel said.

"It looks like the one back at the grotto." Eric said.

"It could be. Should we take it?" Melody asked.

"Yeah. It could be the clue to lead us to the Keyhole." Goofy said.

"True. Okay, I'll hold onto it." Sora said, taking the crystal object.

"Let's go before that shark comes back. I don't want to spend another moment here." Marina said.

I chuckled softly. The ten of us left through the broken window. We were swimming to the entrance of the way we came when the shark came at us. "Eric, take Melody and Marina back to the grotto!" I told him as I helped Ariel, Ben, Donald, Goofy, Mal and Sora fight off the shark.

"Got it!" Eric said and swam off with Marina and Melody.

As we were fighting the shark, I noticed Eric swimming off back to the grotto with Marina and Melody. Once we defeated the shark, the seven of us swam back to the grotto and went in when we got to the entrance.

Eric's pov:

"Eric, take Melody and Marina back to the grotto!" Jay told me.

"Got it!" I said and took Marina and Melody back to the grotto with me. Once we got to the grotto, we went inside and I closed the door behind us. I swam over to Marina and Melody. The three of us each were catching a breath. "Are you two okay?" I eventually asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Melody eventually said.

"I hope mom, Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay, Mal and Sora are okay though." Marina said.

"I'm sure they are." I said.

"Will Darya, Harbour, River and Venus be okay too?" Melody asked.

"I honestly hope so. Harbour and River are with Darya and Venus so I'm sure that Harbour's being protected by Darya while River's being protected by Venus." I said.

"While you're stuck protecting us." Marina said, grinning playfully.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." I said, sarcastically with a playful smirk.

"Do you ever think of Bailey?" Melody asked.

My smile fell a bit at the mention of Bailey. "Every moment that we have been here." I said. "What about you? Do you ever think of Elijah?" I asked.

"Every moment that we have been here." Melody said, smiling softly.

"I think of Jonah too." Marina said, smiling softly as well.

"We'll be reunited with them soon. I promise." I said. I was taken off guard as I felt both Marina and Melody hug me but I smiled softly and hugged them back. We stayed like that for a while until I heard a throat clear. The three of us looked over and saw Ariel, Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay, Mal and Sora looking at us with a grin on each of their faces. The three of us looked at each other and quickly broke the hug. "So, is the shark gone?" I asked.

"Yeah. For now." Ben said. We watched as they swam to the where the crystal trident-shaped object was supposed to go then we watched as Sora placed it where it was supposed to go.

We watched it sparkle in its place. "Ariel, you've disobeyed me again! I told you not to leave the palace!" A voice said. We looked behind us and saw the voice belonged to King Triton.

We saw him raise his trident up after I noticed him react to the crystal trident that we found. "Daddy, no!" Ariel said. I pulled Marina and Melody out of the way and protected them from the small blast. "How could you..." Ariel asked then swam away.

We were gonna swim after her but King Triton stopped us and glared at us. "Young men and young lady, you four are not from another ocean. You're all from another world as well. Aren't you all?" He asked Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Huh?" Sora asked.

"So you four must be the key bearers." Triton told Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora.

"How did you know?" Ben asked.

"You four may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me. You four each don't know your dorsal fins from your tails." Triton said.

"We're busted." Jay whispered to Mal.

"You think!?" Mal whispered back.

"As the key bearers, you four must already know... One must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds." Triton said.

"Of course we know that, but..." Mal started.

"You four have violated this principle. The key bearer shatters peace and brings ruin." Triton said.

"Aw, Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora aren't like that." Goofy defended.

"I thank you four for saving my daughter. But there is no room in my ocean for you four and your keys." Triton said, turning around and swimming out of the grotto.

Melody and I noticed Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora each glaring at a key-like weapon they were each holding in their hands.

"Guys, we need to find Ariel." Donald eventually said.

"Donald's right. She'll need us right now." Melody said.

"No, you three are staying here. We'll find her along with Darya, Harbour, River and Venus." Ben said.

"Please Ben. We wanna help." Marina said.

"We can't risk that. Especially knowing that Bailey, Elijah and Jonah would probably hurt us for finding out that you three would get hurt." Mal said.

"Mal's right. They know what they're doing." I said.

Melody and Marina both sighed. "Yeah, I know." They said at the same time.

I looked at Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay, Mal and Sora. "Do what you gotta do. I'll stay here with Melody and Marina." I said.

"Thanks Eric. Let's go." Jay said and left with Ben, Donald, Goofy, Mal and Sora.

Ben's pov:

We swam back to the palace when we heard a laugh and voices from the entrance of the palace. "The trident is mine at last! And I couldn't have done it without your help, my dear." A voice said.

"Ursula, no! I didn't want this!" Another voice said. I recognized the second voice as Ariel.

"We gotta hurry!" Mal said as the six of us were swimming through the corridor to the throne room of the palace.

"Why not? Aren't you tired of following your dear daddy's orders? Oh, yes. We had a deal, didn't we? Time for a little journey- to the dark world of the Heartless!" The first voice belonging to Ursula said.

"We cannot find the Keyhole." A third voice said.

"The Keyhole is not here." A fourth said.

"What?" Ursula asked as the six of us were turning around the corner and swam to the throne room. "Why, we have company. I'm afraid you're all a little late, handsome." Ursula said then chuckled as he was disappearing.

"Wait!" I said but we were too late because she was gone.

We saw that Triton was hurt and we watched Ariel look at him. "Daddy!" Ariel said, sadly.

He looked back at her. "The trident... We must get it back." He said.

Sora looked at us. "Come on, let's go!" He said.

We turned around and started to swim off to look for Ursula's lair but we didn't notice Ariel swimming towards us from behind until she was in front of Sora. "Wait, I'm going with you! My father is hurt and it's all my fault. I have to stop Ursula!" She said.

"We understand that but you could get hurt." Ben said.

"I know but I have to make things right because he's hurt because of me. Please. Take me with you to defeat Ursula." Ariel pleaded.

"It's your call, Sora." I said.

"Whatever you decide, we'll go along with it." Mal said.

"Mm-hmm." Sora said with a nod.

"That's right. I'm right behind you, Ariel." Sebastian said.

"Lead the way then." I said. We followed Ariel to Ursula's lair. We got to the entrance and swam in.

"Ben!" A voice said.

"Mal!" Another voice said. We looked over and saw Darya, Harbour, River and Venus.

"Jay, free them then help us fight Ursula." Ben said.

"On it." I said then I swam over to the four. I freed them. "Go back to the grotto. Eric, Marina and Melody are there." I told them.

"Thank you, Jay." Harbour said then swam off to Ariel's grotto with Darya, River and Venus.

I swam to Mal's other side to help with the battle. "Come out! You can't run!" Donald said as Ursula was showing herself.

"Your time has come!" Sebastian said.

Ursula landed onto the ground and glared at all of us which terrified both Donald and Sebastian. I restrained myself from rolling my eyes at the two as Ariel, Ben, Donald, Goofy, Mal, Sora and I got ready to fight. We defeated her and her two eels after a while. The two eels vanished into the darkness. "You'll pay for this!" Ursula said and swam away into a portal she made.

"Let's go. We must get the trident back." Ariel said. We tried to swim after Ursula but the portal disappeared so we had to leave the lair and we swam to the other side of the current.

We eventually found Ursula and swam towards her. "You pathetic fools! I rule the seas now!" She said then swam up. We watched her grow into a giant. "The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" She said.

"Move!" Mal said and swam off to one side with Ben and Goofy while I swam off to the other side with Ariel, Sora and Donald. The seven of us turned around and saw a giant Ursula smirking at us. We defeated her after a while. We watched as she was fading away, leaving the trident in her place.

I saw Ariel grabbing the trident. "Okay, let's go back." She said. We followed her back to the palace and swam back into the throne room. We watched Ariel give the trident back to her father. "Daddy, I'm so sorry." She said.

"Please don't be angry with her." Sora said.

"It's my fault. You followed Ursula because... I wouldn't let you follow your heart. And when you found that crystal, I lost my temper and destroyed it." Triton said.

"Oh, yeah, the crystal! Why did you destroy it?" Goofy asked.

"That crystal held the power to reveal the Keyhole. The Keyhole is dangerous. I had to keep you away from it at any cost." Triton said.

"Daddy..." Ariel trailed off.

"Key bearers, I have one more request: Seal the Keyhole. My trident also holds the power to reveal the Keyhole. Will you four do it?" Triton asked.

"Of course." Ben said.

"That's what we had in mind from the start." Mal said.

"Yeah, when we were putting the crystal in its place, we were waiting for the Keyhole to appear because we had a feeling it was there and once it would appear, I was gonna seal it." Sora said.

"But as we were waiting for something to happen, that was when you came in and destroyed the crystal." I said.

"I apologize then. I only wanted to protect Ariel." Triton said.

"We forgive you." Ben said.

"Where is the Keyhole, Daddy?" Ariel asked.

"You should know better than anyone. It's in your grotto." Triton said.

"Really... Sora, let's go." Goofy said.

Triton gave his trident to Ariel and we swam back to Ariel's grotto. Once we got there, we went in and saw Darya and Venus with Eric and Harbour and River with Marina and Melody. We then looked at the trident in Ariel's hands and saw it glow then float up a bit from her hands. After a while, the Keyhole was revealed. "We should seal this one together." Ben said.

"Good idea." Sora said. The four of us each raised up our Keyblades and pointed it at the Keyhole. Ben, Mal and I then each turned our Keyblades to Sora's and four beams of light joined together and went straight to the Keyhole. Once it was sealed, it disappeared.

"Tell me, Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora. Your world, what's it like?" Ariel asked, swimming over to us.

We turned to face her. "Oh, about that... Sorry for lying to you." Sora said.

Ariel giggled softly. "It's okay. Besides, if you four can travel to other worlds, maybe I can, too. So many places I want to see... I know I'll get there someday. I'll find a way somehow. I'm sure of it." She said, swimming up to the top of the grotto.

"Well, if you find it, do me a favor and leave me out of it." A voice said. We all laughed after looking at Sebastian.

"Well, we should be going. There are a few people that would be excited to see some of you guys." Ben said, checking off Darya, Harbour, River and Venus.

"Wait, before you guys go, I want to thank you guys for everything you've done. And I'm glad that I got to meet you all. Especially my four future kids." Ariel said, smiling then hugged Harbour, Marina, Melody and River.

"You have a fifth one but you might not meet her yet until she grows up." Melody said.

"I'm sure she'll be as lovely as you guys have been." Ariel said, smiling.

"Bye mom." Marina said, smiling tearfully then the thirteen of us left to the gummi ship. We each all had our legs back. "Where to now?" She asked.

"Traverse Town." I said.

"Okay, so let me get this straight again. Ursula has three kids and Ariel has five?" Sora asked.

"Yup. Well, Ursula actually has four but she must be somewhere else but you're right about Ariel. She and Eric have five. Kairi being the fifth one." Mal said.

"But he's too young to be a father and isn't he with Bailey?" Sora asked, eye pointing at Eric.

The ten of us laughed. "Oh no. Yeah, my name is Eric and I am with Bailey but my mother is Ursula. She named me after Ariel's Eric who is their father." Eric said, pointing over at Harbour, Marina, Melody and River.

"I guess that makes sense. Is there anyone else that's named after someone?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. There are three other kids who are named after someone but you haven't met them yet." Melody said.

"Speaking of Bailey, I have to make a video call. Excuse me." Ben said. He went over to the control area.

 _"Hey Ben! What's up?"_ A voice asked.

"Hey Bailey. Where's Carlos?" Ben asked.

 _"He's with Ava and Izkander. They went looking for Cassia. Is something wrong?"_ The voice named Bailey asked, worriedly.

Ben looked at me with a mischievous grin. I mischievously grinned back with a nod. He turned back to the screen. "Oh nothing's wrong. Just got a surprise for both you and Elijah if he's there with you." He said as I went to his side.

 _"He's here playing with some of the puppies. It's actually really cute. One second. Hey, Eli! Come over here please! Ben's on the screen!"_ Bailey called.

 _"Coming!"_ A third voice called back. We heard a few footsteps and a few tiny barks then Elijah revealed himself as he sat next to Bailey while holding a puppy in his arms. _"Hey it's just Ben and Jay. Hi Ben and Jay. What's up?"_ He asked.

"We just wanted to surprise you both with something is all." Ben said, grinning.

 _"Okay, what is it? You're starting to scare us with that grin. It's like you've been hanging out with Jay a bit too much."_ Bailey said, chuckling.

"I heard that!" I said, chuckling.

 _"You were supposed to!"_ Bailey said.

"Be right back. You two need to close your eyes though." Ben said.

 _"Please tell me he's not serious."_ The third voice said.

 _"Just do it, Elijah."_ Bailey said, closing her eyes.

 _"Fine."_ Elijah said and closed his eyes.

Ben turned to Eric and Melody and signaled them over. Once Eric and Melody were where Ben told them to stand, Ben turned back to the screen. "Okay, ready?" He asked.

 _"Yes! Come on! All of this tension is killing me!"_ Elijah said.

I could tell Melody was restraining herself from laughing. "Okay okay. Before you both open your eyes, listen to what Mal's about to say." Ben said.

"You're both dorks, Bailey and Elijah." Mal started, grinning.

"But you're my dork, beautiful." Eric said.

"And you're my dork, Eli." Melody said.

 _"Wait... No..."_ Bailey trailed off then opened her eyes and squealed. _"You found them!"_ She said, smiling.

 _"Wait, found who?"_ Elijah asked.

"Elijah!" Melody said, giggling.

 _"Melody!"_ Elijah said, opening his eyes. He was smiling now.

"We also found Darya, Harbour, Marina, River and Venus but since we haven't Jonah yet, we can't exactly surprise him too so Marina's gonna be the one surprised if we find him." Sora said.

 _"Where are you guys now?"_ Bailey asked.

"We're passing Wonderland so we're almost there." Goofy said.

 _"Great! We'll meet you in the First District then! Let's go Bailey!"_ Elijah said and ended the call.

"They got excited." Darya said.

"Olivia was like that too when she was reunited with Garret." Ben said.

"And Matthew was like that too when he was reunited with Nicole." I said.

"Well, we're here." Donald said, landing the ship at the entrance of the First District.

The thirteen of us got off the gummi ship and went through the gate. As we were in the First District, we saw Bailey and Elijah. We smiled as we watched Eric reunite with Bailey and Melody reunite with Elijah. We said our goodbyes to Bailey, Darya, Elijah, Eric, Harbour, Marina, River and Venus and left back to the gummi ship. We set off to a new world.

Elijah's pov:

"So, where do we go?" Melody asked as I had her on my back.

"The meeting house then to find Leon." Bailey said. She was on Eric's back.

"Lead the way then." Harbour said.

"So, who told Ben to invite us to Auradon?" Eric asked.

"I picked you, Eric." Bailey said, blushing.

"And I picked Elijah." Melody said.

"Well, I feel honored." I said, blushing. Once we got to the meeting house, we went in and I checked Darya, Eric, Harbour, Marina, Melody, River and Venus off of the list.

"Who's rooming with who? It's so we can tell Leon so he can make a house for you guys." Bailey said.

"I'll room with Eric." Harbour said.

"I'll room with Darya." River said.

"And I'll room with Marina and Melody." Venus said.

"Sounds good. Let's go tell Leon then." Elijah said.

"Wait. Since Izkander is with Carlos and Ava, I'll go with you guys." Zander said.

"Okay." I said. The ten of us left the meeting house to find Leon.


	15. Chapter Ten

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter.**

 **The rest of the chapters are mainly gonna be in Ben's, Donald's, Goofy's, Jay's, Mal's, Evie's, Riku's and Sora's pov in each world. I'm also gonna do the povs of some of the minor characters but of the older characters(if they have a sibling)(i.e Alex, Blaze, Calliope, Devon, Eric, Gabriel, Hallie, Jacie and Matthew). I'm also gonna do povs of characters that don't have a sibling(i.e Chelsea and Izkander). As well as doing Elijah's pov and Zephyr's because he's in this story. Lonnie and Jane are in this story too but I'm not gonna do their povs in this one.**

* * *

Chapter ten: Halloweentown/Traverse Town

Mal's pov:

"Who have we found so far?" Sora asked.

Ben looked at his list. "In Wonderland; we found Ally, Annie, Arden, Garret, Loren, Marley, Matthew and Skylin, in Hercules' world; we found Agnes, Ash, Ayden, Blaze, Calista, Deo, Seraph and Theo, in Tarzan's world; we found Holden and William. We found Joey too but he disappeared. Anyway, back in Traverse Town; we found Riku and Evie but they disappeared too, in Agrabah; we found Alex, Aziz, Jay, Nathan, Nicole, Raphael and Rumi, in Monstro; we found Riku and Evie again but they disappeared again and in Atlantica; we found Darya, Eric, Harbour, Marina, Melody, River and Venus." He said.

"So, who do we have left?" Sora asked.

"Jacie, Jack jr., Caleb, Ron, Jane, Giselle, John, Jack, Danny, Maggie, Maristela, Jaxon, Skylar, Bella, Leanna, Quinn, Chad, Declan, Devon, Codey, Talia, Genevieve, Jonah, Cadence, Gabriel, Dawn, Ray, Doug, Dylan, Hallie, Ethan, Audrey and Kes." Ben said.

"Who's the child of who?" Sora asked.

"You haven't met most of their parents yet but Jacie, Jack jr., Caleb and Ron are the children of Jack Skellington and Sally, Jane, Giselle, John, Jack, Danny and Maggie are the children of Peter and Wendy, Maristela, Jaxon and Skylar are the children of Hook, Bella, Leanna, Quinn and Chad are the children of Cinderella and Charming, Declan, Devon and Codey are the sons of Drizella, Talia's the daughter of Anastasia, Genevieve and Jonah are our siblings because they're the children of Belle and Beast aka our parents, Cadence and Gabriel are the children of Gaston, Dawn and Ray are the children of Snow White and Florian, Doug's the son of Dopey, Dylan's the son of Evil Queen and is Evie's brother, Hallie, Ethan and Audrey are the children of Aurora and Phillip and Kes' the daughter of Maleficent and is Mal's sister. You've seen Maleficent in Agrabah but she disappeared when you asked her." Ben said.

"Wait, I thought Jane was the daughter of Fairy Godmother. How is she Peter's daughter too?" Sora asked.

"There are two Janes. The one you saw in Traverse Town is Fairy Godmother's daughter. The other one is Peter's daughter." Ben said.

"Oh.. And there's two Jacks?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Ben said.

"And the first Jack is named after someone?" Sora asked.

"Correct." Ben said.

"John is too?" Sora asked.

"Right." Ben said.

"So Jay is the only one without a sibling or two?" Sora asked.

"No. Jane, Izkander, Doug and Chelsea don't have one either." Ben said.

"Oh." Sora said.

"Well, we're here." Goofy said. Ben, Mal, Sora and I looked at the front window and saw a world that had a huge pumpkin on it.

"Looks like we'll find Jacie, Jack jr., Caleb and Ron here." I said.

"Yeah." Jay said.

"I remember you mentioning that the kids are normal looking while their parents are not. What did you mean by that?" Sora asked.

"You'll see when we land." Ben said. We landed in the world. "We're in Halloweentown." He said.

"This sure is a spooky place. I'll bet the people here are scary-lookin' too." Goofy said.

"Don't worry. We look spooky, too. If they scare us, we'll scare them right back!" Donald said. That was when I looked at his costume. He was a mummy duck then I looked at Goofy's costume. Donald was right. They did look spooky.

"You think so?" Goofy asked.

I looked at my costume and grinned. I looked like a spooky-looking witch. I looked at Jay and saw that he was dressed up as a ghoul. I looked at Ben and saw that he was a skeleton. "He's right because these costumes are awesome." I said. We went into the town square when we heard a small explosion. We looked over to one side and saw smoke coming out of a building. We looked down in front of us and saw the Heartless. We got ready to fight and attack them but stopped as we saw that they weren't doing anything.

"What gives? They're not even moving." I said.

"Something's up. And I think it has to do with that small explosion we saw a few minutes ago." Ben said.

"Let's check the town for clues." Sora said.

"Sounds good." Jay said.

The six of us looked around the town a bit when we heard a voice. "And now, allow me to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmares- Jack Skellington!" The voice said. I looked over and saw that the voice belonged to a short guy holding a bullhorn.

"What the?" Jay asked. I looked over and saw six of the Heartless; each one in a presenting position, three on the left and three on the right. They moved out of the way two at a time as they were revealing a skeleton man in a black and white suit.

"That must be Jack Skellington." Sora told Ben quietly.

"It is." Ben said.

"Bravo, Jack! Bravo!" A voice said. We looked over and saw the short guy from before was running over to the fountain Jack was in. "Those ghosts will be a big hit at this year's Halloween!" He said.

"Thank you, thank you! But their movement still needs work. It's not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror. I'm going to consult the doctor." Jack said, walking over to the short guy.

"Then I'll go attend to the decorations." The short guy said then ran off.

That was when I noticed something on the short guy. "Does he have two faces?" I asked.

"Looks that way. Let's go follow Jack." Sora said. We walked to where Jack went and walked into a building.

"I don't understand. Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion." A voice said.

"It's a possibility." A second voice said.

"Nonsense. My devices are always perfect!" A third voice said.

"Wait, look at this, Jack!" A fourth said. We walked in and saw Jack, Jacie and Caleb with a man in a wheelchair.

"Let me see..." Jack said and was reading something to himself. "Oh, I've got it! Why, of course! The Heartless need a heart! Good work, Jacie! Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to that device?" He asked, looking at the man in the wheelchair.

"Certainly. A heart's not all that complicated." The man said, rolling the wheelchair to the center of the table.

"Here, I got it." Caleb said, pulling out a weird heart-looking machine and placed it on the table for the man.

"Thank you, young man. Let's get to work." The man said then looked at the machine.

"To make a heart, first take a container with a lock..." Jacie read.

"We need the key to this thing first!" The man said, causing Jack and Jacie to turn around and look at the man.

"You're really gonna unlock it for them?" Donald asked.

"Why not? If they succeed, we won't have to fight the Heartless, right?" Sora asked.

"I suppose that's fair." Jay said.

"I agree with Jay." I said.

"Besides, I want to see the Heartless dance, too. Don't you?" Sora asked.

"Not really." Donald said.

"I don't think this is a good idea. Something could go wrong." Ben said.

"I agree with Ben." Donald said.

"Let's just give it a try and see what happens next." Goofy said.

Ben and Donald looked at each other with uncertainly but didn't say anything else. "Then it's settled. I'm gonna help them." Sora said, revealing his keyblade and went over to the heart-shaped machine and unlocked it with the keyblade. We saw the small machine pulsing like a heart.

"My! That was amazing! Uh, and you are..." Jack trailed off, pointing at us.

Sora looked over at Jack. "Sora. These are my friends Donald, Goofy, Ben, Mal and Jay." He said.

"Well done, Sora! I'd like you and your friends to be a part of this year's Halloween." Jack said.

"Oh hey Ben, Jay and Mal." Caleb and Jacie both said.

"Hey." The three of us said as Ben checked off Jacie and Caleb.

"Where's Jack jr. and Ron?" I asked.

"They went looking for Sally." Caleb said.

"What's this Heartless doing here?" Sora asked.

"Oh, the Heartless came to town just recently. What's frustrating is I can't get them to dance with me. So the doctor and I are trying to improve the guidance system. He's quite a genius!" Jack said, walking over to the man in the wheelchair then looked at him. "Okay, Doctor, let's continue. The ingredients for a heart: Pulse. Emotion." He said.

"Terror." The doctor said.

"Fear." Jack said. Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay, Sora and I each cringed as we heard the doctor scratched the thing of steel with his glove. "Hope and despair. Mix them all together, and we have a heart!" He said.

We watched the doctor roll to a lever and pulled it down. We looked at the Heartless, saw it sit up then drooped its head down and laid back down. "It failed!" The doctor said then went back to the book. Maybe we're missing some ingredients. Let's try adding memory." He said, lifting something on his head up. "Sally! Sally!" He called, looking towards us.

We saw his brain. I looked at Ben and I could tell he looked nauseous after seeing it. "You can go ahead and wait for us outside if you want." I whispered to him.

"Good idea. I'll see you guys outside." Ben said and left.

"What's wrong with him?" Goofy asked.

"He doesn't do well with seeing things like the brain whenever he visited Halloweentown in Auradon. It freaks him out. He told me at our first picnic together." I told Goofy in a whisper.

"Good for nothing girl! Don't know why I bothered creating her!" The doctor said, turning around and closed the lid of his head. "Sally's got the memory we need. And those other two children must be hiding with her after possibly finding her. See if you can track them down." He said.

"No problem." Jack said, looking at the doctor then looked at us. "Sora, would you and your friends like to come along?" He asked.

"Sure." Sora said.

I rolled my eyes slightly as I watched Donald glare at Sora then I looked at Jacie and Caleb. "You two better stay here. We'll find Ron and Jack jr. and bring them back here." I said.

"Okay and be careful. Who knows what could happen out there." Jacie said.

"Will do." I said and left with Donald, Goofy, Jack, Jay and Sora.

We caught up with Ben and went to the town square when we heard a voice. "Jack! Jack! We have a major crisis! The Heartless are completely out of control! We can't stop them!" The voice said. We saw it belonged to the man from earlier. We went down the steps to him.

"Hmm... Maybe our experiment triggered something. Everything will be fine, Mayor. You have nothing to worry about." Jack said.

I noticed Donald tapping his foot while having his arms crossed across his chest as he looked at Jack. I leaned down towards Donald. "Somehow, I don't find that entirely convincing." I whispered to him.

"You got that right." Donald whispered back.

We went to the graveyard and fought some Heartless. Once we were done, we looked at a grave. We saw a white ghost dog appear. "Zero! Have you seen Sally, Jack jr. and Ron anywhere?" Jack asked.

We watched the dog fly to another grave then heard a female gasp then we saw a female get up from behind the grave the ghost dog flew to. "Is something wrong, Jack?" The female asked.

"No, everything's going great. We're going to have the best Halloween ever. All we need now is your memory." Jack said.

" _Memory?_ You mean this?" The female asked, holding up a plant. She handed the plant to Jack. "Jack, I have a bad feeling about this. Why don't you try something else? There's still time." She said.

"Nothing can beat what I've got planned! Once we give the Heartless a heart, they'll dance just as I envision it. Trust me. You're going to love it." Jack said.

"Oh and Jack jr. and I found some puppies." Ron said.

"Great. Hold on to them because once we finish in this world, we're going to Traverse Town to drop you four off so you can give them to Carlos." I said.

"I don't know, Jack. Something bad could happen but if I can't convince you to change your mind then all I can do is watch you guys try." The female said. We followed Jack back to the lab with Sally, Jack jr. and Ron after Ben checked off Jack jr. and Ron.

"Now, we just need one more ingredient. The element of surprise. The mayor should have it." The doctor said.

"We'll go get it then." Jack said.

I turned to Jack jr. and Ron. "You two stay here with Jacie, Caleb, the doctor and Sally." I said. I left with Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jack, Jay and Sora. We went to see the mayor and he gave us a jack-in-the-box. We went back to the lab again and gave the doctor the jack-in-the-box.

"There you go. This time it's sure to work." The doctor said and rolled off to the lever when we heard a voice. We watched the heart-shaped machine bounce across the experiment table after the doctor fell then saw three kids run of with the machine.

We went after them but looked around a bit. "We lost them!" Sora said.

We watched as Jack tapped his leg a bit then saw the ghost dog fly over to us. "Zero, after them, quick!" He said. Zero flew off and we followed him to a hill. We went across it and ran across a small bridge to a gate. We opened it and went through the gate and saw a weird building with a bridge. "I knew Oogie Boogie was behind this!" Jack said.

"No time to waste. We need to get that heart back." I said. We went to the top of the building and walked into to find out that the kids threw the heart down the chute. "I know you're against fighting against kids but we need to defeat these three to find out where they sent the heart, Ben." I said.

"I guess." Ben said, sadly. We fought the three kids and defeated them.

"We were just following orders! Oogie Boogie told us to steal the heart. It's all Barrel's fault! It was his idea to tell Oogie Boogie about the heart." The girl said.

"Yeah, that's right!" The first boy said.

"B-But you guys said-" The boy named Barrel started.

"You should be ashamed!" The girl said.

We looked around for something we can use to find Oogie Boogie when I saw a lever. "I wonder what this does." I said to myself as I went over to it and pulled it down. I heard a click. "That did something but not in here." I muttered.

"I remember seeing a green door downstairs somewhere." Jay said, coming to my side.

"Let's go check it out then." I said and left with Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jack, Jay and Sora.

We found the green door Jay was telling about and pushed it open. We walked through and looked around the room then saw Oogie Boogie. "Oogie Boogie, give me back the heart!" Jack said, pointing at him.

"You want it? Well, then come on over and get it!" Oogie Boogie said, waving the heart at us a bit then swallowed it whole.

"Oh no." I muttered as we heard him laugh.

"Now, let's see if I can get their attention. Oh, Heartless!" Oogie called. Two flew down to him; one on each side. "This is it?" He asked, looking at each side. He looked down. I could tell he was getting angry. "Nobody disrespects me! Nobody!" He yelled angrily. He blasted us off of our side of the round platform and onto the huge roulette spinner that was under us.

We defeated him after a while and saw the bugs coming out of him since he was just a bag of bugs. "Oh, I can't look." Ben said and covered his eyes.

"It's okay, it'll be over soon." I told him as I gently rubbed his arm in comfort.

All that was left of Oogie Boogie was the bag and the heart he swallowed. "So, that heart was a failure after all." Jack said.

"Looks like it. Jay, give me a boost." I said, walking to the side Oogie was on. Once Jay gave me a boost up, I got onto the platform and grabbed the heart. "Here, Jack." I said and gently tossed it down to him. He caught it and I jumped down with Jay's help. "Let's get out of here." I said. We left the lair and went across the bridge. We were on the other side of the bridge when the ground shook. "Is everyone okay!?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. Are you okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. What was that?" I asked.

"Huh?" Jack asked, glaring at the smoke when we heard a voice. We looked at the scene and each of us widened our eyes at the scene.

"Whoa! How did he get so big?" Sora asked.

"Look! It's brimming with the power of darkness!" Goofy said.

"Oogie Boogie is drawing power from those dark globs!" Donald said.

"So we just have destroy those things, right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Jay, Mal and I will each take one at the bottom while you, Donald, Goofy and Jack each take one at the top. We'll all hit one at the same time." Ben said.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go!" Jack said. We all jumped down to the ground. As soon as Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack got to the top and each stood in front of a glob, Ben, Jay and I each stood in front of one of our own. "Ready when you guys are!" He called.

"Now!" Jay said. We each hit a glob.

Once we were down, I looked up at Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack. "Jump down before he collapses!" I called. Oogie collapsed a second after Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack jumped down to me, Ben and Jay. Once Oogie was gone, we saw a giant Keyhole in his place. Ben, Jay, Sora and I each walked to it a bit and raised our Keyblades up a bit. Ben, Jay and I connected our keyblades to Sora's like we did in Atlantica and helped him seal the Keyhole. Once it was sealed, it disappeared and we went back to the lab with the heart.

Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay, Sora and I watched Jack face Sally. "Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" Jack asked, looking down.

"Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween. Next time, we'll do it together." The female named Sally assured as she held his hands. She turned to us. "Thank you for helping Jack retrieve the heart." She said.

"It's no problem but we should get going before Ben here gets nauseous again." I joked. We left to the gummi ship with Jacie, Jack jr., Caleb and Ron.

Once we were in the gummi ship, we were heading back to Traverse Town. "So, that's what you meant by the four kids looking normal and their parents not looking normal." Sora said.

"Yup. It was some miracle really but I never really questioned it." Ben said as we got back to Traverse Town.

I looked over at Jay and noticed him looking through the window. I went over to him. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled softly. "Yeah. I was just thinking about the offer Alex, Aziz, Nathan, Nicole and Rumi gave me." He said. We were the only two in the gummi ship at the moment since Sora, Ben, Donald and Goofy got off the gummi ship with Jacie, Jack jr., Caleb and Ron.

"If you're not ready for it then tell them. I understand that it's a lot of pressure on you." I said.

"No, I wanna take it. I just have to find the right training to be a royal vizer." Jay said.

"I don't think there's training for it and if there is, then take the training. I have a feeling that they don't want you to overthink it and they would want you to be yourself. The good version of yourself I mean." I said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Mal." Jay said, smiling.

"No problem." I said, smiling back. That was when we noticed Ben, Sora, Donald and Goofy come back without Jacie, Jack jr., Caleb and Ron. "I'm guessing Carlos saw you guys." I said.

"He did and he asked where you two were. I told him you stayed on here. He said that he'll see you two later then." Ben said.

"Oh okay." I said, smiling softly.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Ben asked.

"Jay's position." I said.

"Oh." Ben said.

"Well, off to a new world!" Donald said and drove the gummi ship.

Jacie's pov:

As soon as we landed at a world that looked like a town, we got off the ship without Mal and Jay. _I guess they're talking about something important._ I thought as we saw Carlos. "Sorry we didn't call, Carlos. But we found Jacie, Jack jr., Caleb and Ron. And some puppies that Jack and Ron are holding in their arms." Ben said.

"Oh it's okay. Just remember to call next time. Where are Mal and Jay?" Carlos asked.

"They're back on the ship. I guess they're talking about something important." Ben said.

"Oh, well, I'll see them later then. Anyway, I'll lead Jacie, Jack jr., Caleb and Ron to the meeting house so you guys can get to a new world." Carlos said.

"Okay, we'll be back sometime soon." Ben said and left back to the ship with Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Welcome to Traverse Town, guys. I'll show you around the best I can while we go to the meeting house to drop off the puppies then to Leon so we can you four into a house. Since there are four of you and three of you are guys, Jacie's gonna have a room to herself while you three room in together. Anyway, this is the First District. There's a bunch of stores you can go to for some shopping. You can do some in the Second District too but there aren't much stores. It's mostly houses." Carlos said as we followed him. We listened as he was giving us the tour as we walked to the meeting house.

Once we got there, we walked in and I saw Jack jr. and Ron each gently putting the puppies down then I saw Carlos with a piece of paper. "What is that?" I asked him.

"Oh, this is a list Ben made before he left for the journey to other worlds." Carlos said, putting the paper down once he was down with it. "Well, let's head to Leon so we can ask him to build a house for you four." He said. We followed him to wherever Leon was at.


	16. Chapter Eleven

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter.**

 **The rest of the chapters are mainly gonna be in Ben's, Donald's, Goofy's, Jay's, Mal's, Evie's, Riku's and Sora's pov in each world. I'm also gonna do the povs of some of the minor characters but of the older characters(if they have a sibling)(i.e Alex, Blaze, Calliope, Devon, Eric, Gabriel, Hallie, Jacie and Matthew). I'm also gonna do povs of characters that don't have a sibling(i.e Chelsea and Izkander). As well as doing Elijah's pov and Zephyr's because he's in this story. Lonnie and Jane are in this story too but I'm not gonna do their povs in this one.**

 **For this chapter, I'm gonna split it to four different povs in the beginning. Jay's pov, Mal's pov, Sora's pov and Evie's pov. And three of the four are gonna be a bit longer than usual. Also, next chapter, you'll find out what happened to Evie.**

* * *

Chapter eleven: Neverland/Past Destiny Islands and Past Isle of the Lost(part two)/Hollow Bastion/Traverse Town

Ben's pov:

As Sora, Mal, Jay and I were talking to each other, we heard some beeps. We looked over and saw something on the radar. "Uh, a big ship is catching up to us." Goofy said.

We looked through the window and saw a ship go past us. "Quit gawking! That's a pirate ship!" Donald said.

"A pirate ship?" I asked then I looked at Mal and Jay. I knew what they were thinking because I was thinking the same thing.

"Hook.." Mal trailed off.

"It's going to ram us! Hold on tight!" Sora said as we saw the ship turn around and come towards us.

A few minutes later, I groaned but I couldn't get up because I was on the bottom. Jay was on top of me from behind but he had Donald on top of him and Goofy was on top of Donald. "Hate to be rude here but can you guys get off please?" I asked.

"Sorry Ben." Goofy said and got off first.

Once Jay was off of me, I got up. "Thank you." I said then I looked around. "Where are we? Wait. Where are Mal and Sora?" I asked.

"Relax. We'll find them and Mal's a tough girl. I'm sure she can handle herself for the time being. Wherever she is. Anyway, back to where we are. It looks like we're in the pirate ship that rammed into us." Jay said.

"I kinda figured that, thank you very much." Donald snapped.

"Please don't start." I said.

"Ben?" A voice asked.

I looked around. "Depends on who's asking." I said, getting into a fighting position. A person popped their head out from behind some crates. I recognized the person as Danny. "Danny?" I asked.

"It is you! Jack! John! Jaxon! It's okay! It's just Ben and Jay!" Danny said.

"Wait. Jack, John and Jaxon are here too?" I asked.

"Yeah. We were on the island with Peter, Wendy, Tink, Skylar, Maristela, Giselle, Jane and Maggie when Hook kidnapped us and separated us from the girls. We've been here in this room for a couple of hours before you guys were thrown in here." Danny said as Jack, John and Jaxon each came out from their hiding spot.

"Mal must be with the girls then." Goofy said.

"I hope so." I said.

"Will you relax, Ben? Mal'll be fine." Jay said.

"I know that, Jay. I'm just worried is all. Worried about her and Sora." I said as I checked Danny, Jack, Jaxon and John off the list.

"I know you are but I'm sure they're fine." Jay assured.

Mal's pov:

I groaned softly as I was waking up. I had been knocked out again to what seemed to be like hours.

"Great! You're awake! I was worried you wouldn't wake up." A voice said. I looked up and I saw a girl with brown locks, blue eyes and wearing a blue dress. This girl had her brown hair picked up in a ribbon. _She seems so familiar._ I thought.

"How long was I out?" I asked the girl as I tried sitting up.

"A couple of hours. Easy. You should stay resting." The girl said.

"She's right, you know." Another voice said. I looked over and I saw another girl. This one also had brown hair but she was wearing a green shirt and green pants. I recognized her as Giselle.

"I'll be fine. Who else is here?" I asked as I managed to sit up.

"Jane, Maggie, Maristela and Skylar." Giselle said.

"That nice blue-haired girl brought you in here and gently placed you on the bed. She said she would come back soon to check up on you." The first girl said.

I looked at her. "Evie's here?" I asked.

"Yes. Well, not in this room but she's here on the ship." The girl said.

I looked at the girl some more and that was when it hit me. Brown locks in a ribbon, blue eyes and blue dress. "You're Wendy." I said.

The girl named Wendy smiled. "Indeed. I'm guessing you're from the same world that these girls and those four boys." She said.

That was when I looked around the room and saw only Giselle, Skylar, Jane, Maristela and Maggie here with me and Jane. "Wait. Where are Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay and Sora?" I asked.

"They might be with Danny, Jack, Jaxon and John." Skylar said.

"Who are you? If I may ask." Wendy said.

"Oh, sorry for my poor manners. I'm Mal." I said, smiling softly.

Evie's pov:

I was standing next to Riku after I came back from the room I put Mal in. I had told Wendy that I would be back there to check up on Mal. I was really worried about her but I knew that right now, I had to be near Riku. We both looked down at Sora. "I didn't think you'd come, Sora." Riku said, coldly which caused Sora to look up at us. "Good to see you again." Riku said, coldly again.

"Where are Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal?" Sora asked.

"Are they that important to you? More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking... about her." Riku said, stepping out of the way to reveal a motionless Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora said, looking at her.

"That's right. While you were off goofing around, Evie and I finally found her." Riku said.

Sora started running when Hook blocked the way with his hook. "Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy." Hook said.

"Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless? And Evie, you don't have to do this. Ben, Jay, Mal and I understand why but you can join us instead and help us. Please Evie. Mal misses you a lot." Sora said.

I glared at him. "Don't you think I know that Mal misses me? I miss her too but I can't do anything about it. I'm following orders." I said.

"And to answer your question, the Heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear." Riku said.

Sora glared at him. "You're stupid. Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart." He said then looked back at me. I saw he had a sad look in his eyes. "And if you keep helping him like this, you'll be taken with him." He said.

I looked away. "I know but it's for the best right now." I said softly but loud enough for only Sora to hear me.

"Not a chance. My heart's too strong." Riku said.

"Riku.." Sora said, sadly.

"I've picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this, for instance." Riku said, putting his hand up towards Sora. All of a sudden, a shadow Heartless version of Sora appeared in front of Sora. "You can go see your friends now." Riku said, turning away from him but still looked at him. Sora dropped through a trapdoor. Riku turned back around and looked at Hook and Smee. "Let's get under way, already. And keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land." He said then walked away. I watched Riku walk away. I knew he was far in the darkness but I knew I had to protect him the best I can.

"That scurvy brat thinks he can order me around!" Hook said. I looked over at Hook and Smee.

"What shall we do, Captain Hook?" Smee asked.

"Nothing! The hold is crawling with Heartless. Let them keep an eye on the brats." Hook said.

"But, Captain, you-know-who is also down-" Smee started.

"Shh... Did you hear that, Smee? Oh, that dreadful sound!" Hook said, looking around a bit.

"No, Captain." Smee said.

"Are you quite sure? Did I imagine it?" Hook asked, shaking Smee a bit. "Oh, my poor nerves..." He said, turning away from Smee.

I rolled my eyes. "Idiots.." I muttered as I walked away. I went back to the room I left Mal at and saw her awake. I smiled sadly at her. "Hey, you're awake." I said.

Mal looked up at me and smiled. "E!" She said, getting up and hugged me. "You're okay! I was worried that you were somewhere else in Monstro!" She said.

I smiled softly as I hugged back but lightly. "I'm fine but if you see Sora and hear him tell his side of the story about me and him, tell him I'm sorry for snapping at him. I can't stay here for too long. Riku's starting to suspect some of my actions. If you also see Dylan, Dawn, Ray and Doug, tell them I'm sorry for not staying with him and give Doug the letter I gave to Pinocchio for him to give it to you." I said.

"I will, E. I promise." Mal said as we broke our hug. I smiled softly again and left the room, tearing up. _I'm sorry, Mal._ I thought as I walked back to Hook's quarters since I knew that Riku was there.

I walked in to find that Riku wasn't there. I looked at Smee. "Where's Riku?" I asked.

"He went to go see Maleficent. He said he'll be back soon." Smee said. I sighed softly.

Sora's pov:

After my talk with Riku and Evie, I fell through a trapdoor that opened under my feet and I fell on Ben, Donald, Goofy and Jay. "You don't say?" Goofy half-asked.

"Yeah, it was definitely Kairi. I've finally found her." I said.

"All right! Then let's go up and talk to her." Goofy said.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Sounds great. Okay, but first... how about getting off!" Donald said.

"Please? I'm getting a bit tired of being fallen on." Ben said.

"At least you're not on the bottom, Ben." Jay said.

"I was before Sora dropped in." Ben said.

"Oh, sorry." I said and got up. I jumped up a bit and looked through a hole in the door when I heard a voice.

"Ahem!" The voice said. I jumped down and turned around. "How ya doin' there? Looking for a way out?" The voice asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot he was there." Another voice said.

"Ben, who are those four?" I asked.

"Those are Danny, Jack, Jaxon and John. You'll meet the other girls later." Ben said.

"Oh okay." I said. A boy with red hair, brown eyes, a green hat with a feather, green shirt, green pants and brown shoes did a flip towards us.

"Who are you?" Goofy asked.

"I'm the answer to your prayers." The boy said. Donald tapped his foot with his arms crossed across his chest as he sighed. "Okay, then. Fine. Have it your way." The boy said.

"But you're stuck in here too, aren't you?" I asked.

"No. I'm just waiting for someone." The boy said.

"Who?" I asked. All of a sudden, a yellow ball of light circled around me then flew to the boy.

"Tinker Bell, what took you so long?" The boy asked.

The yellow ball turned out to be a small fairy named Tinker Bell with blonde hair, a short green dress and green shoes. She made some noises. I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Great job. So you found Wendy?" The boy asked.

Tinker Bell made some more noises.

"What about Jane, Giselle and Maggie?" Another boy asked. He also had red hair and was also wearing a green shirt and green pants.

Tinker Bell made noises again.

"Ask her about Skylar and Maristela." A third boy said. This one had slightly long black hair, blue eyes and was wearing a red vest with a white shirt underneath it, black pants and black shoes.

"Did you find Skylar and Maristela too, Tinker Bell?" The second boy asked.

Tinker Bell made some more noises again.

"She said they're safe with Jane, Giselle, Maggie and Wendy." The second boy told the third boy.

"Who's who?" I asked the four.

"Oh, I'm Danny." The second boy named Danny said.

"I'm Jack." A fourth boy named Jack said. He had short brown hair, dark brown eyes and was wearing a blue shirt, black pants and black shoes.

"I'm Jaxon." The third boy named Jaxon said.

"And I'm John." A fifth boy named John said. He had light brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a blue shirt, green pants and brown shoes.

"Hold on. There were two other girls there, too?" The boy asked.

"Ask her what they look like." Ben said.

"What did they look like, Tink?" The boy asked.

Tinker Bell made noises again.

"She says one girl had short red hair, blue eyes, a white shirt with black lining on each side of the sleeves, a light purple skirt with shorts underneath it and white shoes with purple lining on each side of each shoe while the other one girl had short dark purple hair, green eyes, a purple vest with pink and green on it, purple and black pants and black shoes." The boy said.

"That's Kairi and Mal!" I said, smiling.

Tinker Bell made noises yet again; like she was getting angry or something.

"Are you crazy? There is no way I'm gonna leave Wendy there!" The boy said.

"Aha. She must be pretty jealous." Donald said and started laughing.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Ben warned but Donald kept laughing. We watched as Tinker Bell turned to Donald then flew to him. She kicked him by the beak. "Warned you." Ben said as we saw Tinker Bell flying away from us and out through the window.

"Come on, Tink! Open up the door!" The boy said.

"Ahem!" I said, leaning against the door as I slightly looked at him.

"I'm Peter Pan." The boy named Peter said and held his hand out towards me.

"I'm Sora. They're Ben, Donald, Goofy and Jay." I said, holding my hand out so I can take his to shake but as I was doing that, Peter took his hand back without shaking mine.

"Okay, we're in this together, but only 'til we find Wendy." Peter said. The ten of us left the room and followed Tinker Bell.

"So, uh, how come you can fly?" Goofy asked, causing us to stop walking and look at him.

"Anyone can fly. You guys wanna try?" Peter asked. We nodded and Peter returned to us. He landed in front of us and whistled. Tinker Bell flew over to him. "Aw, haven't you cooled off yet, Tink?" He asked. Tinker Bell turned around and Peter gently grabbed her by the wings. The two flew up and we were sprinkled with pixie dust. "Just a little bit of pixie dust. There. Now you can fly." Peter said. Donald jumped up and flapped his arms, only for him to fall onto his stomach. I grinned as I saw Tinker Bell laughing at him. _Payback, Donald. Payback._ I thought.

Evie's pov (just for this small part):

"What? So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones?" Hook asked.

"There are seven, supposedly, and Maleficent says they're not one of them." Riku said and turned around. "Hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the dead weight behind, including them and those other two girls." He said.

"After the trouble of capturing them? And why those seven? What is Maleficent planning, anyway?" Hook asked.

"Who knows? As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back, I couldn't care less." Riku said.

"You're wasting your time! The Heartless have devoured that girl's heart. I'll stake me other hand it's lost forever." Hook said.

"I will find it no matter what." Riku said.

"Just do what Riku said. If he says Wendy isn't one of the chosen ones, then just get rid of her and the other girls. You're the one who's wasting time because instead of trying to find out what Maleficent's planning, you could be down there in the girls' room, getting rid of them." I snarled.

"Uh, Captain..." Smee said through a speaker.

I saw Hook walk over to the speaker. "What?" He asked.

"The prisoners have escaped. What's more, Peter Pan and the four boys are with them." Smee said.

"Blast that Peter Pan! All right, then! Bring the hostage to me cabin, Smee! Hop to it!" Hook said.

Riku and I looked at each other. "Let's go. You knock the girls out, including Mal and I'll grab Kairi." Riku said.

I glared but I nodded softly once.

Jay's pov:

We looked around an area when we saw Tinker Bell at a corner. "What is it, Tink?" Peter asked.

"Peter? Peter Pan?" A voice asked. We heard footsteps and saw a girl with brown locks, blue eyes and wearing a blue dress.

"Wendy!" Peter said.

"Please hurry! The pirates are coming!" The girl named Wendy said.

"What! I'll be right up there! Just hold on!" Peter said.

"Wendy, are Jane, Giselle and Maggie there with you?" John asked. I knew he wanted to call her Mom but knew that he couldn't because of Peter being with us.

"Yes. One second, please." Wendy said and turned around. "Jane, Giselle and Maggie, come over here please. It's John, Jack and Danny." She said.

We heard three footsteps and saw three girls. We recognized them as Giselle, Jane and Maggie. "You guys are okay! Oh hi Ben and Jay!" Jane said.

"Hey Jane. Mal there with you?" Ben asked as he checked off Giselle, Jane and Maggie.

"She is." Maggie said and turned around. "Mal, Ben and Jay are there." She said.

"Coming!" Mal said. We heard her footsteps until we saw her. "Thank goodness you guys are okay. I was worried." She said.

"We're fine though Ben was worried about you too." I said with a chuckle.

"I've heard that Skylar and Maristela are there with you guys too." Jaxon said.

"They are." Giselle said and turned around. She made a signaling gesture. That was when we heard two footsteps and saw Maristela and Skylar.

"Jax! You're okay!" Skylar said.

"Yeah and I'm glad you both are okay too." Jaxon said. I saw Ben check off Maristela and Skylar.

"Wendy?" Sora asked.

"Yes?" Wendy asked.

"Is there another girl in there with you all?" Sora asked.

Wendy looked up at an area. "Oh, why, yes. But she seems to be asleep. She hasn't budged an inch." She said.

"Kairi? Kairi!" Sora called. We saw a hand drop to the side.

"Hold onto something. I have a bad feeling about something." Mal said. At the moment that Ben, Danny, Donald, Goofy, Jack, Jaxon, John, Peter and I saw Sora trying to do something, we heard Giselle, Jane, Maggie, Mal, Maristela, Skylar and Wendy each run off somewhere in the room. We saw the girl named Kairi move her hand a bit and smiled then our smiles faded when we couldn't see Kairi anymore.

"Oh!" Wendy said.

"Hey! Bring her back here!" That was the last thing we heard from Mal.

"Wendy!" Peter called.

"Mal!" Ben said.

Peter looked at us. "Hey, let's get up there!" He said.

"Let's go then!" Ben said. We all ran to get to where the girls were at.

Once we got to another room, we looked Danny, Jack, Jaxon and John. "You four stay here until I say that the coast is clear. All right?" I said.

"Okay. Be careful up there." Danny said.

Ben, Donald, Goofy, Sora and I each climbed up the ladder while Peter flew up. We ran across the room, looked around a bit and saw Riku holding a sleeping Kairi in his arms and Evie standing next to him. "Riku, wait!" Sora called.

"Evie, don't go please." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I have to. Tell Mal I'm sorry for what I did to her and the others." Evie said and left after Riku. A shadow version of Sora was blocking our way.

"Uh, Sora? What is that?" Ben asked.

"A shadow Heartless version of me that Riku made before I was dropped down to you guys." Sora said.

"Ah." Ben said.

We defeated it after a while and I went to the trapdoor we came through from. "Okay, guys, coast is clear. You can come up now." I said as I saw the Heartless Sora fall through a black hole in the ground. Once Danny, Jack, Jaxon and John came up, we went to the other side when we heard some tiny barks. We looked over at a chest and I walked over to it. I opened it and found three puppies. I gently picked them up. "Hand the basket over to Danny, Goofy." I said, walking over to Goofy and gently putting the puppies into the basket. Once Goofy handed the basket to Danny, we opened the second trapdoor and jumped down. "Evie, you didn't.." I muttered at the sight I saw. It was of all of the girls, knocked out.

"Mal!" Ben said and rushed over to her. "Mal.." He said softly as he held her in his arms.

"I'm fine, Ben. My head just hurts is all." Mal said as she was waking up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Riku and Evie came in. Riku grabbed that Kairi girl. I tried to stop him but the last thing I saw was Giselle, Jane, Maggie, Maristela, Skylar and Wendy being knocked out. I was the last one knocked out." Mal said.

"So that's why Evie told me to tell you sorry for what she did to you and the others." I said.

"Speaking of sorry, what happened between you and Evie, Sora?" Mal asked, looking at Sora. We heard Sora tell his small story of his confrontation between him and Evie. "Oh. Well, she told me to tell you that she's sorry for snapping at you." She said.

We heard a groan and looked over. We saw Maristela waking up.

We watched as Peter rushed over to Wendy and held her in his arms. "Wendy!" He said, softly. We saw Tinker Bell fly around from behind Peter. "Come on, Tink! Not now!" He said, shooing Tink away. We watched Tink fly away. "Well, this is as far as I can go. I've gotta help Wendy." Peter said.

"Take the others with you. We'll handle things from here." Ben said as he helped Mal up on her feet.

"Good idea. Danny, grab Maggie. Jack, grab Giselle. Jaxon, grab Jane and Maristela, grab Skylar." Peter told Danny, Jack, Jaxon and Maristela. Peter left with them and John as he was holding Wendy in his arms.

We went back up to the room we were in before. I examined the room. "Why didn't I recognize this place before?" I asked.

"What's wrong, Jay?" Sora asked.

"This is Hook's quarter." I said.

"Come on, let's go find Riku and Evie." Mal said.

We walked out of the quarters and were outside when we saw Hook, Smee and a few of the Heartless. I noticed Smee holding something but I couldn't tell what it was. We each had our Keyblades out and were ready to fight him. "Quite a codfish, that Riku. That Evie too- both running off with that sleeping girl without even saying goodbye." Hook taunted.

"Run off where? Tell us, where did they go?" Sora asked.

"To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides." Hook said. Mal and I looked at each other and we gave each other a determined look. _That's the next place to look for anyone that's missing._ I thought. "But you four won't be going there." He said, causing Mal and I to look back at Hook. We saw him take the thing I noticed from Smee and showed us that it was an empty( **A/N: by empty, I mean there's no candle in it.** ) lantern that was containing Tinker Bell. "Unless you intend to leave your little pixie friend behind?" He half-asked. We knew we couldn't risk Tinker Bell getting hurt so we made our Keyblades disappear. The few Heartless appeared in front of us. "Hand over the Keyblades and I'll spare your lives. Be glad I'm merciful, unlike the Heartless. So, which will it be? The Keyblades or the plank?" He asked.

"Should we do it?" Sora asked us quietly.

"No. He may seem like he's telling the truth but I don't trust him. Not one bit." Mal said.

"If we don't, we'll be goners." Ben said.

"If we do, we'll possibly be goners. Either way, we'll lose so it's best that we don't." I said.

"Fine then, off to the plank with you. Starting with you." Hook said, pointing at Sora. We heard a ticking noise and looked over at the side of the ship at the same time as Hook. "It's him! The crocodile that took me hand! Oh, Smee! He's after me other hand! I can't stay here! Go away! Oh, I can't stand the sight of him! Smee, you take care of them!" He said.

Mal and I had to hold Ben back because we had a feeling he would try something as we watched Sora back up on the plank. We each slightly tightened our grip on Ben as we watched Sora close his eyes and jump off of the plank. We let go as we saw Sora hovering in the air. Sora and Peter landed on the ship and Peter freed Tinker Bell. "Thanks Peter." Sora said as Ben, Mal and I walked over to them.

"Hey, don't mention it. You didn't think I'd leave you guys and Tink behind, did you?" Peter asked.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sora said.

"Good. Don't scare me like that again please." Ben said as he hugged him.

"I'll try not to." Sora said, eventually hugging Ben back.

"Yeah because it's not exactly easy holding Ben back." Mal said, cracking a small smile.

I chuckled softly. "I agree with Mal." I said. We watched as Smee ran off, leaving us with the few Heartless. After a while, we defeated the Heartless and went to the door of Hook's quarters.

We each grinned as we heard Peter knock on the door. "Is that you, Smee? Did you finish them off?" Hook asked as Peter laughed silently.

Peter pinched his nose slightly. "Aye, Captain. They walked the plank, every last one of them." He said as Smee.

A few seconds later, we saw Hook rush out and looked both sides. We watched as Peter sneaked up behind Hook and poked Hook in the back with his dagger. Hook yelped and turned around to look at us. "P-Peter Pa- blast you!" He said.

"Ready to make a splash, you codfish? Now it's your turn to walk the plank!" Peter said. We defeated Hook a few minutes later and Peter sent Hook flying into the ocean. Mal and I laughed along with Peter as we watched Hook being chased by the crocodile.

After a while, we saw Sora looking at the bottom deck. "Uh, Kairi couldn't wake up, so maybe she's really lost her-" Goofy started.

"Shh!" Donald interrupted him.

"We don't need him to focus on that right now." Ben said.

"Sora." Peter said.

"Are you okay?" Mal asked.

"I still can't believe it. I really flew. Wait 'til I tell Kairi. I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not." Sora said, looking up at the sky.

"You can bring her to Neverland sometime. Then she can try it herself." Peter said, causing Sora to look at us.

"If you believe, you can do anything, right? I'll find Kairi. I know I will. There's so much I want to tell her- about flying, the pirates, and everything else that's happened." Sora said.

Tinker Bell flew over to Peter. "What's that, Tink? What about the clock tower? You say that there's something there?" Peter asked. We flew after Peter and Tinker Bell to the clock tower in London. We fixed one of the clocks and Ben, Mal, Sora and I each sealed the Keyhole like we did in Halloweentown.

Normal mode (just for the flashbacks):

Sora was looking around the cave a bit. "Hey, Sora." Riku said, causing Sora to look at him.

"Hm?" Sora asked.

"When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!" Riku said.

"Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now? Hey, you know the new girl at the mayor's house? She arrived at the night of the meteor shower!" Sora said as he was leaving the cave with Riku. He was walking a bit ahead of Riku since Riku stopped walking because he felt something and turned around. He looked at the weird-looking door and saw a golden-outlined Keyhole in the center of it.

Meanwhile, Evie was down in the basement, getting something for her mother. She, Dylan and her mother were banished to the Castle Across the Way because Evie's mother didn't invite Mal to Evie's birthday party ten years ago. She found the thing her mother and was about to leave the basement when she noticed something. It was a weird-looking door that had a golden-outlined Keyhole in the center of it. She was contemplating on whether or not she should go to it. She decided not to at the moment and left the basement when she heard her mother calling for her.

Riku's pov (just for this small part):

Evie and I had just gotten back from Hook's ship. I had Kairi in my arms but I put her down somewhere ass both Evie and I were each catching our breaths. We were kneeling in front of Maleficent. Well, I was. Evie, however was sitting on the ground next to me. "It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a vessel. Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart." Maleficent said. We heard a roar and Evie and I got up and turned around. "A castaway." Maleficent said, causing me to look at her with a slight smirk. "Though his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the princess from his castle, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will. But fear not. No harm will come to you. He is no match for your power." She said.

"My power?" I asked.

"Yes, the untapped power that lies within you. Now, child, it's time you awakened that power and realized your full potential." Maleficent said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Riku, once you do that, there's no turning back." Evie said.

"As for you, Evie, you've been a bit of a nuisance but since I had a plan for you, I kept you around Riku. Now that you have done what was in my plan, I no longer have further use for you." Maleficent said and made Evie disappear.

I looked around me then I looked back at Maleficent. "Where did you send her?" I asked.

"You may not worry about that because I have someone who could really help you better than she could." Maleficent said and walked through a portal.

I heard another portal and turned around again. I saw a girl; around Sora's age. She had blonde hair and was wearing a green shirt and purple pants; kinda like Mal but without the vest. I recognized her as Kes. "Let's go handle the castaway, shall we?" She asked, smirking.

Sora's pov:

We watched Peter and Wendy talking. "Peter, are you really going back to Neverland?" Wendy asked.

"Afraid so. But we can see each other any time. As long as you don't forget about Neverland that is." Peter said as the two held each other's hand. I was smiling too much that I didn't notice Donald was laughing at Tinker Bell until I heard him stop. I saw Tink fly over to Peter and Wendy, flew around them then flew back to me and flew around me. "Oh, boy. She's getting steamed again. Do me a favor. Look after her for me, will ya?" He asked.

I looked at him then looked at Tink who was in front of me. "What?" I asked, looking back at Peter.

"Well, time to go." Ben said.

"Sora. You'll find her again, I'm sure of it." Wendy said, smiling.

I smiled back and went into the gummi ship with Ben, Danny, Donald, Giselle, Goofy, Jack, Jane, Jaxon, Jay, John, Maggie, Mal, Maristela and Skylar.

"Well, we found the Navi-Gummi piece. Let's go back to town." Donald said.

"Cid'll install it on the ship once we bring it to him." I said.

"Time to make a video call." Mal said and made a video call. "Hey Zephyr and Casey. We found Giselle and Skylar. Oh and some puppies too." She said.

" _Great! We'll meet you guys at the First District!_ " Zephyr said.

" _With Izkander of course!_ " Casey said.

" _I really wanna know if you guys hate me. Because you guys are always making me do stuff like this!_ " Izkander said in the background.

We all laughed. "Don't worry, Iz. Once and if we find Hallie, you won't mind it so much." Mal said.

" _...I hate you all._ " Izkander muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see you guys soon." Mal said and ended the video call.

"Who do we have left now?" I asked Ben.

Ben looked at his list. "Bella, Leanna, Quinn, Chad, Declan, Codey, Devon, Talia, Genevieve, Jonah, Gabriel, Cadence, Dawn, Ray, Doug, Dylan, Hallie, Ethan, Audrey and Kes." He said.

"They must all be in Hollow Bastion then." Jay said.

"If they are, then we better hurry to Traverse Town, get to Cid, have him install the piece and hightail it to Hollow Bastion because I don't like the sound of the place." Goofy said.

"Goofy's right. The sooner we get there, the sooner we get the others out of there." Donald said.

"And we'll possibly find Kairi there too." Mal said.

"And run into Riku and Evie." I said as the gummi ship took off back to Traverse Town. Once we got there, we landed it at the gummi ship outside of the gate. We got off and walked through the gate.

We looked around when we heard a voice. We looked over and saw Zephyr and Casey coming over with Izkander, Maya, Zander and Chelsea. Skylar was reunited with Casey, Chelsea and Zander while Giselle reunited with Maya and Zephyr. We went over to them. "Hey, Danny has the puppies." I said.

"Great. I'll take them." Maya said, smiling. She went over to Danny, took the puppies out of the basket Danny had and put them in the basket she came with. I saw Danny giving the basket back to Goofy.

"We also came to see Cid for something then once he finishes, we're heading off to a new world. We believe Hallie and Ray are in that new world." Ben said.

That seemed to peak interest with Izkander because I noticed him perking up. "Really?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah but we also gotta be careful because that's also where Maleficent is currently." I said.

"By Maleficent, he means this past's version of her." Mal said.

"If Maleficent was anything like she was at the coronation, I would advise you guys at least try to get your strength up before you face her. Who knows what she could do." Zander said.

"We'll keep that in mind." Jay said.

"Anyway, we'll see you guys soon." Casey said and left with Chelsea, Danny, Izkander, Jack, Jaxon, John, Maristela Maya and Zander. Casey had Skylar on his back, Zephyr had Giselle on his back, Danny had Maggie on his back and Jaxon had Jane on his back.

"Off to Cid." Donald said. We followed him to where Cid was and we gave him the piece we got from Neverland.

"Okay, wait here. I'll get it installed right now." Cid said and walked off to the gummi ship.

As we waited, I was looking down. "Sora!" Donald said.

"Now, just remember what Donald said to ya: no frowning, no sad faces." Goofy said.

"You'll find Kairi. Remember what you said in Neverland. _If you believe, you can do anything._ If you just believe that you'll find her, then you will." Ben said.

"How can you be so cheerful? There's still no sign of your king. And every time we run into Evie, it's at a really bad time since she's now always with Riku. Aren't you guys worried?" I asked, looking at them.

"Aw, phooey." Donald said.

"The king told us to go out and find the key bearers, and we found you four. So as long as we all stick together, it'll all work out okay. Ya just gotta believe in yourself, that's all." Goofy said.

"As for Evie, her intentions are good because she's trying her very best to protect Riku from this version of my mother. So as long as Evie's doing her part, Ben, Jay and I have to keep doing ours." Mal said.

"Just believe..." I said and closed my eyes.

" _I believe in you._ " A voice said.

I felt strange that I think I passed out or I might have just been having some kind of vision. I saw a table in what looked like to be a library. I saw an old woman sitting in a chair and a little girl with red hair running over to the old woman. _Where am I?_ I thought.

" _Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived... in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand, Kairi?_ " The old woman said.

 _Kairi!?_ I thought as I saw the old woman disappear and Kairi as a little girl was looking around her a bit. I tried to reach for her but saw that she was also fading away then I was brought back into reality. I opened my eyes. "Huh?" I asked, looking around me a bit.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked.

"What's the matter?" Goofy asked.

"Do you need to rest somewhere or something?" Mal asked.

"Um, nothing." I told them. "Kairi... Did you call me?" I asked myself.

Cid came back just in time and faced us. "I installed that navigation gummi. But, ya know? That place is crawling with Heartless. Don't say I didn't warn you guys." He said.

I didn't say anything.

"Thank you Cid. We'll take your warning very seriously." Ben said and we left back to the gummi ship. We boarded the gummi ship.

Maristela's pov:

As we left Mal and the gang, we were given the tour of the town by Zephyr and Casey. "So, we're going to the meeting house to drop off the puppies before we go to Leon. Who's rooming with who?" Casey asked.

"Maggie and I are rooming together." Giselle said.

"I'll room with Skylar and Maristela." Jane said.

"I'll room with Jack." John said.

"Which leaves me with Danny." Jaxon said.

"Sounds good." Maya said.

"Who told Ben to invite me to Auradon Prep anyway." Skylar asked.

"Guilty." Casey said, blushing.

Once we got to the meeting house, we walked in and dropped off the puppies then went to someone named Leon.


	17. Chapter Twelve

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter.**

 **The rest of the chapters are mainly gonna be in Ben's, Donald's, Goofy's, Jay's, Mal's, Evie's, Riku's and Sora's pov in each world. I'm also gonna do the povs of some of the minor characters but of the older characters(if they have a sibling)(i.e Alex, Blaze, Calliope, Devon, Eric, Gabriel, Hallie, Jacie and Matthew). I'm also gonna do povs of characters that don't have a sibling(i.e Chelsea and Izkander). As well as doing Elijah's pov and Zephyr's because he's in this story. Lonnie and Jane are in this story too but I'm not gonna do their povs in this one.**

 **This chapter will be in Donald's pov, Sora's pov and Goofy's pov. I'm not trying to neglect writing the story in Donald's pov or in Goofy's pov, I just recently forgot to write in their povs. As for Evie, she's gonna meet King Mickey. Hollow Bastion will be a two chapter parter since Hollow Bastion gets visited twice in the game. This is part one of Hollow Bastion. Next chapter will be part two. This chapter is gonna be longer than the others. Because of how long this chapter is gonna be, I'm gonna make Izkander's pov tiny.**

* * *

Chapter twelve: Olympus Coliseum/Hollow Bastion(part one)/Lane in Between(part one)/Traverse Town

Donald's pov:

"You know, I was thinking about what Zander said. About getting our strength up before taking Maleficent head on. I think we should do some tournaments in Hercules' world before we do anything crazy in Hollow Bastion." Jay said.

"Sounds like a good idea because it's true what Zander said. If this version of Maleficent is anything like she would be like the older version of her at my coronation, we need to get all the strength we need if we're gonna face her." Ben said.

"And not just her; but Riku too." Mal said.

"So, it's off to Olympus Coliseum then?" Sora asked.

"Yup." Goofy said.

"Let's go then." I said and drove the gummi ship to the Olympus Coliseum. Once we got there, I landed the gummi ship and got off with Ben, Goofy, Jay, Mal and Sora. We went into the building and went over to Phil. We did some tournaments then when we got to face off Hercules in one of them, Sora stepped forward a bit.

"Show me what you've got!" Hercules said.

"Hercules, wait. Let's go one-on-one!" Sora said.

"Oh, brother. What a show-off." I said.

"What're we gonna do?" Goofy asked.

"Let him go alone, I guess." I said

"Good luck, Sora!" Goofy said.

"Are you sure you wanna do that, Sora? Hercules can be pretty tough for one person." Ben said.

"I'm positive. What's the worst that can happen?" Sora asked.

"Well, okay then. We'll be in the stands if you need us." Ben said and walked to the stands with me, Goofy, Jay and Mal.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you!" Hercules said.

We watched Sora and Hercules go one-on-one and our jaws dropped when we saw Sora defeat Hercules.

We were still in shock as we followed Sora back into the building. "Wow! And I didn't even hold back!" Hercules said.

"Now I finally know what you mean by strength of heart. Mine comes from Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal." Sora said.

"Come again?" Phil asked, shocked.

"If we stick together, we're unbeatable. Not even Hercules stands a chance. With these guys beside me, I'm ready for anything!" Sora said.

"But that's not exactly what I-" Phil started.

"Of course. Your friends give you strength. Isn't that right, Phil? The six of you together make great heroes." Hercules said, picking Phil up from the ground then put him back down. "And as a team, I'm sure you can overcome anything." He said, joining his hand together with Sora's to what seemed to be a shake of sorts.

We found another Keyhole and Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora sealed it together. Once it was sealed, we left the building and went back to the gummi ship. We got back onto the gummi ship. "Now that we got all of our strength up, shall we go to Hollow Bastion?" Goofy asked.

"Is everyone really ready for Hollow Bastion?" I asked.

"Let's do this." Sora said.

I nodded and drove the gummi ship to Hollow Bastion. Once we got there, we saw an evil looking castle. It had a huge Heartless symbol in the center. "Well, here we are. All we have to do now is jump down carefully." I said with a small gulp.

After we all eventually got mentally ready for this new world, we carefully jumped down and landed on a platform. "Gawrsh, look at that!" Goofy said, pointing at the castle. We looked at it.

"I know this place..." Sora trailed off.

"Hmm, that's strange." Goofy said.

"I wonder why... I feel this warmth inside, right here." Sora said.

I went to his side. "Aw, you're just hungry." I said.

"Hey, I'm serious!" Sora said.

"I think I can understand what Sora's feeling because if we all remember correctly, he spaced out on us back at Traverse Town." Ben said.

"You think it has something to do with this place?" Mal asked.

"It's a possibility." Ben said.

All of a sudden, we heard a roar and looked up at the platforms. "Let's go!" Sora said. We jumped on all of the platforms until we got to what seemed to be the top for now when we saw Riku with a different girl next to him; both looking down at someone. "That's not Evie." He whispered to us.

"No, that's Kes. My little sister." Mal whispered back.

"No vessel, no help from the Heartless... So tell us, how'd you get here?" Riku asked.

"I simply believed. Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here. I will have her back!" The person well more like animal said.

"Take her if you can." Riku said.

"Everyone knows it's never a good idea to rip someone way from the person they love." Ben whispered, a bit angrily.

"Calm down, Ben. We'll help him soon, okay?" Mal told him quietly.

"Should we do something right now?" Goofy asked as we watched the two fight a bit.

"Yeah before things get worse." I said then my eyes widened as we saw Riku hurt the person. We quickly looked at Ben and saw him getting angrier.

"Ben, remember what happened in Traverse Town with Leon. Think about what you're gonna do before you do anything crazy." Mal said.

"Let's go help him." Sora said and rushed over to the person's side. We followed Sora. "Stop!" He said.

"So, you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you." Riku said.

"Where's Evie!? What did you do to her!?" Mal asked as Jay and Ben were holding her back.

"Oh, she's somewhere. Not that I care anyway. I have a better helper." Riku said.

"Wait, shouldn't you be protecting Hallie, Ethan and Audrey, Kes?" Jay asked as he was helping Ben hold Mal back from attacking Riku.

"I should be but I decided not to." The girl named Kes said, smirking.

"We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you." Riku told Sora as I slightly noticed Ben going to the person's side while Jay was holding Mal back on his own this time.

"Riku..." Sora trailed off.

"But it all ends here. There can't be two Keyblade masters." Riku said.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Let the Keyblade choose... its true master." Riku said, holding his hand out. We were confused until we saw Sora struggling with his Keyblade until it disappeared from Sora's hands.

"Huh?" Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora asked at the same time.

"What?" Goofy and I asked at the same time too as we saw it appear in Riku's hand.

"Maleficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door... and change the world." Riku said.

"But that's impossible. How did this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!" Sora said.

"You were just the delivery boy." Riku said.

"But what about Ben, Evie, Jay and Mal!? They have Keyblades too!" Sora said.

"That's because they're true Keyblade masters too." Kes said.

"Sorry, your part's over now. Here, go play hero with this." Riku said, tossing a wooden sword to Sora. We watched as Sora dropped to his knees in defeat then watched Riku and Kes walk away. We walked to Sora's side.

I looked at Goofy. "Goofy, let's go. We have to remember our mission." I said.

"Oh! Well, I know the king told us to follow the key and all... But..." Goofy said, looking at Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora then started walking away to follow Riku and Kes.

I started to walk after Goofy but stopped and looked back at Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora sadly. "Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora, sorry." I said and ran off after Goofy, Kes and Riku.

Sora's pov:

"So, that's it then, huh!? You're just gonna walk away from us like this? Whatever happened to sticking together!?" Mal called after Donald and Goofy.

"Don't bother trying to change their minds, Mal. It's not worth it right now." Jay said.

We saw the person limp past us then saw him fall. We went over to him. "Hey, don't move. You're hurt." I said.

"And it'll make things worse if you move." Ben said.

"Why... Why did you four... you four come here? I came to fight for Belle." The person asked, looking at me and Ben then looked away. He got up and limped away again. "And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here." He said as he limped away.

We watched him as we listened then I looked at the wooden sword. I picked it up then went to the person's side. "Me too. I'm not gonna give up now. I came to find someone very important to me." I said.

"Besides, we have some people to find here too." Ben said, coming to my side with Jay and Mal.

"What should we call you?" Mal asked.

"My name is Beast. Who are you four?" The person named Beast asked.

"I'm Sora. That's Ben, Jay and Mal." I said. After we did a series of traveling under the castle to unlock the doors, we went back to the doors, opened them and went into a hallway.

Hallie's pov (just for this small part):

All of us were each in a cage. I was with Ethan and Audrey, Bella was with Leanna, Quinn and Chad, Devon was with Declan, Codey and Talia, Genevieve was with Jonah, Cadence and Gabriel and Dawn was with Ray, Dylan and Doug. I looked at my mother and teared up a bit. She was in some sort of pod, asleep then I heard footsteps and I looked over. I glared at Maleficent then I noticed a girl with red hair, sleeping. "O purest of hearts! Reveal to me the Keyhole!" Maleficent said. I noticed six rays of light joining together into one ray of light. Once the ray of light was gone, I heard Maleficent go up flight of steps. I saw her too until she left my sight.

"See? This is why we can't trust the vks. This is what we get for trusting them." Chad said.

"I agree with Chad. We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for them." Audrey said.

"Will you both shut up for once? Just because Kes betrayed us, doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of the others. These past few months in Auradon, I let you say whatever you wanted because you were head cheerleader and I didn't want to lose my spot on the squad but I'm done with your complaining now because we're not in Auradon. Cadence and Gabriel didn't have to protect Genevieve and Jonah even though their letters told them to. They could've joined Kes but they didn't because they wanted to be good. Same goes for Dylan protecting Dawn, Ray and Doug. And you better be lucky that you have Codey protecting you, Devon protecting Leanna, Declan protecting Quinn and Talia protecting Bella, Chad because if they didn't, you could have possibly been without your three sisters or they could have possibly been without you, despite how annoying and judgmental you have been towards them." I snarled. That really shut Audrey and Chad up.

"Besides, Ben's coming with Mal and possibly Jay. I have a feeling they will find us." Genevieve said.

"And don't you remember anything from the coronation? They all chose to be good. Well, maybe not Kes, Cassia and Joey but so what? I know that if Ben gets them, he would send them back to the Isle once we get our home world back." Bella said.

Sora's pov:

We walked down the hallway then entered the foyer. We stopped close by the door. "Be on your guard. They're close, I can feel it. Are you ready for them?" Beast asked.

"Born ready." Jay said. I walked a bit ahead with Jay and Mal. I didn't know what was joining on until I heard a roar. We turned around and saw Beast charging at a Heartless then the door closed behind him.

"Quit while you four can." Another voice said. I turned back around and saw Riku and Kes there with Donald and Goofy behind him.

"No. Not without Kairi." I said.

"And not without the others." Ben said.

"The darkness will destroy you." Riku said.

"You're wrong, Riku. The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die!" I said.

"Really... Well, we'll just see about that!" Riku said, sending a dark blast at me.

I closed my eyes, ready for the impact when I heard a voice. "Sora, no!" The voice said. I could tell it was Ben's voice because I felt a pair of arms around my shoulders in a protecting way. I feel like the arms were Ben's.

A few minutes later, nothing happened. I opened my eyes and I saw that I was right. Ben was right there in front of me with his eyes closed too. I guess Mal and Jay couldn't stop him from protecting me this time. "Sora and Ben aren't gonna go anywhere!" Another voice said. We looked over and saw Goofy with his shield up while he was behind Ben, facing Riku and Kes. He must've deflected the dark blast that was meant for me which was gonna hit Ben instead since he protected me.

"You'd betray your king?" Riku asked.

"It would be a shame for him to hear that since you and the duck here are supposed to be following orders." Kes said.

"Not on your lives! But I'm not gonna betray Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora, either, 'cause they have become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together! Well, not gonna betray them again at least." Goofy said, putting his thumb up as he looked at us. He turned back to Riku, Kes and Donald. "See ya later, Donald. Could ya tell the king I'm really sorry?" He called over to Donald with a wave as Ben stood next to me.

"Hold on, Goofy! We'll tell him together." Donald called back to Goofy then pushed past Kes as he ran over to us. He stood in front of me and Ben since Mal and Jay were behind us. I looked down a bit because I was still a bit hurt by their betrayal even though they came back to us. "Well, you know... All for one and one for all." He said.

"I guess you're stuck with us again, Sora." Goofy said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Thanks a lot... Donald, Goofy." I said softly as I was still looking down.

"How will you fight without a weapon?" Riku asked, causing me to look up at him.

"I know now I don't need the Keyblade. I've got a better weapon. My heart." I said.

Kes started laughing. "Oh that's rich." She said.

Riku scoffed. "Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you?" He asked.

I slightly noticed Ben starting to advance at Riku so I put my arm towards his chest to stop him. "Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. That includes the ones that I have standing here with me. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then... if they don't forget me... then our hearts will be one. I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!" I said, getting ready to fight with the wooden sword in my hands when I saw the Keyblade leave Riku's hand and took place the wooden sword I was holding. "Donald, Goofy and I will take on Riku and you, Mal and Jay can take on Kes." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ben said. Donald, Goofy and I fought Riku then defeated him. I saw Riku run off then noticed Kes running after Riku. She must've been defeated by Ben, Mal and Jay at the same time me, Donald and Goofy defeated Riku.

"So, your hearts won this battle." A voice behind us said. We turned around and saw Beast there. I nodded once.

"Where do we go now?" Mal asked.

I looked around the foyer when I noticed a door on the second floor. "There." I said, pointing at the door.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. I have a feeling we'll find something there." I said and went up to the second floor. I opened the doors and saw a library on the other side of the door. "Let's search around." I said. We all looked around when I came across a corner that had a table with an empty chair. The table and chair looked familiar to me. I was about to go over to it when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Jay.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. I just saw this table and this empty chair and it got me thinking about something." I said.

"About what?" Jay asked.

I looked around and saw Donald at a bookcase with Mal, Goofy at another bookcase with Ben and Beast at a third bookcase alone then I looked back at Jay. "Promise you won't say anything to the others until I know for sure?" I asked.

"Promise." Jay said.

"Okay, remember when we were in Traverse Town, waiting for Cid to come back and I looked like I spaced out with my eyes closed?" I asked.

"Yes.." Jay said, confused.

"Well, I heard a voice. I think it was Kairi's voice. Anyway, I felt like I was in the air around here, watching a little girl run to an old woman sitting in that chair. She was telling the little girl some sort of story. _Do you understand, Kairi?_ was what the old woman asked. I took a second glance at the little girl and sure enough it was Kairi as a little girl. I'm not sure why but I think Kairi was trying to tell me something. Either about the old woman or about the story." I said.

"Hmm... Maybe we should check the table. To see if we see anything." Jay said.

"Good idea." I said. Jay and I went to the table and checked around. "Find anything?" I asked.

"Nope. Did you?" Jay asked.

"Nothing. Maybe there's nothing here. Let's go upstairs." I said. Jay nodded and the two of us went upstairs when I noticed something weird about a bookcase. "Hey, let's check that one." I said. The two of us moved it to the side and saw a button. I pressed it and we heard a click. We looked over at a door. "I think that triggered something on the door." I said.

"Let me get the others so they can come up here." Jay said. He rushed off down the stairs to get Ben and the others. I waited upstairs when I saw Jay return with them.

"Jay said you two found something." Mal said.

"Yeah, we found that button and I pressed it and we heard a click so we looked at that door. We think it triggered the door." I said.

"Let's find out to be sure." Ben said. We followed Ben and pushed the doors open. We looked out from where we were and saw that we were in foyer again. "We're back here?" He asked.

"Wait. I think this is the third floor." I said. After a while, we noticed a chest. I went over to it and I opened it. I saw a piece and picked it up. "I wonder where this goes." I said.

"Maybe we should check the second floor again." Goofy said.

"Good idea but there could be more pieces like this so maybe only two of us should go down to the second floor." Donald said.

"I'll go and there could be something on the first floor." Beast said as I handed the piece to him.

"I'll go with you." Ben said and left to the second floor with Beast.

I looked around when I noticed six statues, a statue on the edge of the third floor and an island of a pedestal in the middle of the third floor of the foyer. "Jay, push these three statues to the side you see something here and Mal, push those three statues to the side you see something over there." I said.

"Got it." Jay and Mal said. Jay pushed each statue that was near us to a side; one on the left, one on the right and one on the left. Mal went to the statues on the other side of the third floor and pushed each statue to a side; one on the right, one on the left and one on the right.

I went to the railing and saw Ben. "I found six statues and Jay and Mal pushed them. Did that do anything?" I called down to him.

"Yes! The mouth of the fountain down here in the first floor poured out water and a piece. There's another door that Beast is at but it needs four pieces to open it. We have two; this one here and the one you gave to Beast. So we just need two more!" Ben called back up as he grabbed the piece from the fountain.

"Thanks Ben! We'll keep looking up here." I said then looked around when I saw two big pots; one on each small pedestal.

"Hey, Sora! There's a sign here with a lightning bolt on it over here!" Mal said.

"Thanks Mal, I'll check it out later. Mal, I need you to break those two pots other there. Donald and Goofy, help me with the statue that's on the edge." I said. Donald, Goofy and I pushed the statue down to the first floor. I looked back down at Ben. "Look out below!" I called down to him again. I saw him move out of the way then pick up the piece from the statue that Donald, Goofy and I pushed down.

"Will do." Mal said and broke the two pots.

I went over to her. "Where did you see the sign?" I asked her.

"Over here." Mal said and walked back over to it. I followed her and she pointed it at the sign.

"Thanks. You, Jay, Donald and Goofy go ahead and jump down to Ben and Beast. I'll get the last piece." I said. I used the thunder spell on the sign. After I did, I saw a small platform come towards me. I jumped on it and went to the island I saw a little while ago. I jumped onto the island and grabbed the piece from the center. I jumped down to the first floor with the piece. I followed Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal to where Beast was at. I put the last piece on the door and it opened on its own. "Here we go." I said and went through the door with Beast, Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal.

Riku's pov:

I was running through a corridor. Kes left me behind and went to Maleficent. "Why? It was mine." I said as I ran.

"Know this." A voice said, causing me to stop running and I turned around to see a cloaked figure. "The heart that is strong and true shall win the Keyblade." The cloaked figure said.

"What? You're saying my heart's weaker than his?" I asked.

"For that instant, it was. However, you can become stronger. You showed no fear stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunge deeper into the darkness, and your heart will grow even stronger." The cloaked figure said.

I was thinking about Evie's last worlds before Maleficent made her disappear then I shook my head softly as I was looking down. "What should I do?" I asked.

"It's really quite simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself." The cloaked figure said.

After a while of letting the darkness in, I went to where Maleficent and Kes were and looked up at the giant colored Heartless symbol. "So, I see the path has emerged at last." I said. My voice was mixed with the cloaked figure's voice.

"Yes. The Keyhole to the darkness." Maleficent said.

"Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world." I said.

"So what?" Kes asked.

"What do I care? The darkness holds no power over me. Rather, I will use its power to rule all worlds. And I'm positive Kes, Cassia and Joey will join me." Maleficent said.

"Of course. As well as Troy and Keren. All we have to do is find them." Kes said.

"Such confidence." I said and made a Keyblade of my own appear in my hand.

"Oh!" Maleficent said, smirking.

"Nice." Kes said.

"Impossible! The princesses of heart are all here!" Maleficent said, looking back at the Keyhole.

"It must be her then." Kes said as the three of us went over to Kairi and looked down at her.

"Without her heart, she will never be able to release her power." I said then the three of us looked up when we heard a door being opened from somewhere.

"The king's fools are here. I'll deal with them myself. You stay here with Kes and guard the princesses and the prisoners." Maleficent said and walked away.

I smirked as I saw her walk down a few steps. "I actually have to get going too. I need to help Cassia and Joey find Troy and Keren." Kes said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Evie's pov:

After Maleficent sent me here, I was sitting on the ground and crying on my lap. "I'm sorry Fairy Godmother. I have failed in protecting Riku. I'm sorry Jay and Mal. I'm sorry for everything I did to you two, Giselle, Jane, Maggie, Maristela and Skylar. I'm sorry, Dylan, for not helping you protect Dawn, Ray and Doug. I'm sorry for snapping at you, Sora. I'm sorry, Doug, for leaving you, Dawn and Ray with Dylan instead of helping him protect you three. I'm sorry for not stopping by to visit you, Carlos. I'm sorry everyone. I don't deserve to be a Keyblade wielder." I said, crying.

"I'm sure that's not true." A voice said.

I quickly got up, got my Keyblade out and got ready to fight as I looked around me. "Who's there!?" I asked.

"A friend. Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to help you." The voice said.

"If you really want to help me then show yourself." I said, still looking around me with my Keyblade in my hand. That was when I saw a small figure walking towards me from behind. He had big, round black ears and was wearing a red vest that had yellow, dark gray and white on it, red pants with zippers on it and big yellow shoes. He looked really familiar but I couldn't remember from where though. I lowered my Keyblade but I still had it in my hand. I wasn't gonna let my guard down so easily; even if this stranger said he wasn't gonna hurt me. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked.

"I'm Mickey. I want to help you, Evie." The mouse named Mickey said.

I stared at him. "How do you know my name?" I asked.

Mickey smiled as he was in front of me. "You told me yourself when you were a kid." He said.

I blinked my eyes. "I-I did?" I asked.

"Yes, you may not remember me but I remember you. Anyway, I want to help you but first I need your help. We're going to find Riku then the two of you are gonna help close a big door from the inside." Mickey said.

I thought about it then nodded softly. "Lead the way." I said. I followed him to look for Riku. I couldn't tell why but I felt safe with Mickey. "How did you find me here anyway?" I asked.

"I was here with a friend but I lost her then I saw a blinking light and I followed it. I saw you sitting then heard you crying and apologizing. I'm sure that the people you mentioned in your apologies don't blame you." Mickey said.

"One can only hope." I said, softly as I walked with him.

"Now, how exactly can you feel like you failed protecting Riku?" Mickey asked.

"I was supposed to get him to not listen to Maleficent but I ended up following whatever Riku told me to do; which was knock out Jay in Agrabah and knock out Giselle, Jane, Maggie, Mal, Maristela, Skylar and Wendy in Neverland. And now I fear he's gone farther into the darkness and I can't reach out to him anymore." I said, tearing up.

"Evie, you did what you could but Maleficent sent you here. I'm sure the next time you see Riku, you'll try again. None of this is your fault. You gotta believe that. Besides, you did what you did with the best intentions." Mickey said.

I smiled softly. "Thanks Mickey." I said.

Sora's pov:

Beast, Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay, Mal and I ran down a corridor then stopped as we saw Maleficent. "I'm afraid you all are too late. Any moment now, the final Keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable." Maleficent said.

We all got ready to fight with our weapons; me, Ben, Jay and Mal with our Keyblades, Donald with his staff, Goofy with his shield and Beast with his claws. "We'll stop it! After coming this far, there's no way we're gonna let that happen!" I said.

"You poor, simple fools. You all think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil?" Maleficent asked and made a small pedestal rise along with her. We eventually defeat her and she backed up through a portal.

"That was too easy." Ben said.

"I agree. We have to be careful of anything." I said.

We heard a soft groan and looked over to see Beast falling to his knees. Ben and Jay rushed over to Beast and helped him over to the side. We walked over to the three. "That fight with Maleficent must've worn him out." Ben said.

"I agree. One of us needs to stay here with him so he can regain his strength." Mal said.

"No, I need to help you guys fight her for Belle." Beast said, trying to get back up.

"No, what you need is your rest. You're staying here and that's that. I'm sorry for being this way with you but you're not to get Belle if you keep on like this. Think about what she would say if she saw you getting more hurt than you already all or worse. She might lose you." Ben said. Beast looked like he was gonna say something else but saw Ben's glare and didn't say anything else about it.

"You guys go. I'll stay here with him." Donald said.

I nodded and looked at Ben, Goofy, Jay and Mal. "Let's go." I said.

We ran through the portal and saw Maleficent limping away then saw another portal and saw Riku through out of the portal then it disappeared. "Do you need some help?" Riku asked.

"Riku!" I said, causing him to turn around.

We noticed something in his hand. "Is that-" Donald started.

"Yes. A Keyblade. But unlike yours, this Keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts. Allow me to demonstrate... Behold!" Riku said, stabbing Maleficent in the chest with his Keyblade.

"Wha-" Maleficent started.

"Now, open your heart, surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!" Riku said then pulled the Keyblade out of her chest and backed up to the portal that he came from.

"This is it! This power!" Maleficent said as she started laughing a bit. "Darkness... The true darkness!" She said then made flames that wouldn't burn her. We got ready to fight her but the smoke was too much for us right now so we covered ourselves for a while then the smoked died down and we saw a dragon in Maleficent's place. We defeated it after a while and watched as the thorns were burned away then looked at where the dragon was and saw Maleficent's cloak in its place.

We saw Riku come back and he stood over the cloak. "How ironic. She was just another puppet after all." He said.

"What?" Donald asked. He must've came in with Beast.

"The Heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning. She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her. A fitting end for such a fool." Riku said, making the cloak disappear with his foot. He backed up and disappeared into another portal. We went after him through another way when we saw that we were in another grand hall.

"Ben!" A voice called. We looked over and saw a girl with long brown hair. She was wearing a short yellow dress.

"Geny!" Ben said and ran over to her. "You're both okay." He said.

"We're fine. We were worried about you though. Where have you been?" The girl named Geny asked.

"I was in Traverse Town with Carlos and the others. Listen, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jay, Mal and I have to do something first then we'll get you guys out of here." Ben said.

"Take all the time you guys need. We're just happy you're okay." Geny said with a smile.

"I'll stay here with them and I'll try to find a way to get them free." Beast said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said then ran up some steps with Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal. I didn't notice Goofy falling down after Ben, Donald, Jay, Mal and I got to the end of the steps. I saw Kairi lying on the ground. "Kairi!" I said and ran over to her. I picked her up into my arms and gently shook her a bit. "Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!" I said.

"It's no use." A voice said, causing me to look up and I saw Riku sitting at the top of a giant colored Heartless symbol. "That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up." He said.

I gently put Kairi back down and I got up as I noticed Ben, Donald, Jay and Mal come to my side. "What? You... You're not Riku." I said as I noticed the change in his voice.

"The Keyhole cannot be completed so long as the last princess of heart still sleeps." 'Riku' said as he jumped down to the ground.

"The princess...?" I asked, looking down at Kairi. "Kairi's a princess?" I asked again, looking at 'Riku.'

"Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened." 'Riku' said.

"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" I said, glaring at him.

"But first, you must give the princess back her heart." 'Riku' said then pointed his Keyblade at my chest.

I groaned in pain and I fell to my knees. "Sora!" Donald said.

"What's-" I started.

"What did you do to him!?" Ben asked 'Riku', angrily.

"Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rest within you!" 'Riku said.

"Kairi... Kairi's inside me?" I asked as I looked at her sleeping body.

"That could explain why you had that thing." Jay said. I looked at him a bit confused then I remembered what I told him in the library and I nodded softly once at him, letting him know that I understood what he meant.

"Sora, what's Jay talking about?" Ben asked.

"I'll tell you later when we get out of here with Kairi." I said.

"I know all that there is to know." 'Riku' said, causing us to look at him.

"Tell me. Who are you?" I asked.

"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness." 'Riku' said then walked towards me. I saw Donald charge at him then get punched out to the other side.

"So, I shall now release you know, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!" Ansem said.

"Not on my watch!" Ben said. I looked up and saw Ben's Keyblade blocking the way.

"You're gonna have to get through us if you wanna hurt Sora!" Mal said.

"And believe us when we say that we're not gonna let that happen!" Jay said.

"Fine." Ansem said. I heard the three of them fight Ansem then saw them get knocked out, one by one.

"No..." I muttered then looked back down, ready for the impact.

"Sora!" Kairi's voice said and I looked up and saw the Keyblade coming close to me.

I blocked it with mine as I started getting up. "Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart! And I'm gonna make you pay for hurting my friends!" I said as I was back on my feet. Normally I would have help from at least Ben, Jay and Mal but since they were knocked out, I had to do this on my own so I fought him and I defeated him on my own eventually. "Riku!" I said as I saw him drop the Keyblade and fall to his knees as he disappeared.

"Sora! Sora, look!" Donald said, causing me to look at him and Goofy.

"The... The Keyhole!" Goofy said. I walked up the steps, got my Keyblade out and pointed it at the Keyhole but nothing was happening. "It won't work! The Keyhole's not finished yet!" He said.

I put my Keyblade away. "What can we do?" I asked.

"Maybe we've gotta go wake Kairi up." Goofy said as the three of us looked at Kairi.

"I think you're right. If we can free her heart... But... But how?" I asked then I looked at Riku's Keyblade. "A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts... I wonder." I said then walked down the steps to it.

Goofy's pov:

"Sora?" I asked as Donald and I watched him. We saw him pick up the Keyblade and I knew what he was gonna do. "Sora, hold on!" I said.

"No, wait!" Donald said. We saw Sora holding the Keyblade in his hand then looked at us and smiled then stabbed his chest with it.

"Sora! No!" A voice said. Donald and I looked over and saw that Ben, Mal and Jay each woke up. We saw the Keyblade disappear and six lights appear in its place then watched them fly away then we saw a seventh light but it came out of Sora and flew to Kairi.

"Sora... Sora!" Donald said, running to Sora; who was falling down on his back.

I saw Kairi sitting up then I saw her get up. "Sora!" She said and ran to him so she could catch him but as she was about to catch him, he disappeared and all we saw with lights flying up.

"Sora! Come back, Sora!" Donald said. I saw Ben on his knees, crying as Mal was hugging him from the side as she tried to comfort him while Jay gently put a hand on Ben's shoulder.

I heard footsteps and I looked over to the side. I saw a girl with long brown hair and a yellow dress and a boy with slightly long brown hair wearing a dark blue shirt and blue pants. They rushed over to Ben. "What happened?" The girl asked.

Mal looked at the two, sadly. "Sora, he sacrificed himself so he can free Kairi's heart. It was the only way to complete the Keyhole." She said.

"Sora, are you really- No. He can't be! I won't let him go!" Kairi said.

We sensed something bad and looked around when we saw a man walking out of a portal. "So, you have awakened at last, Princess. The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over." The man said and walked towards us.

"You two go. Get the others out of here. I'm gonna make him pay for making Sora sacrifice himself." Ben said as he moved to Donald's side with Jay and Mal. We heard the girl and boy run down another set of steps.

The five of us were protecting Kairi. "Don't make another move!" Donald said.

I looked at Donald, Ben, Jay and Mal. "Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Donald told me.

"If Sora could fight him by himself, then we can surely do the same by ourselves." Mal said.

That was when we saw him stop walking. "Impossible..." The man said.

"No. You won't use me for this!" A voice said as a glowing version of Riku was standing in the way.

"Riku!" Kairi said.

"You've got to run! The Heartless are coming!" Riku said then looked at Ben, Jay and Mal. "Oh and if you come across Sora, tell him sorry for everything I did. And I'm sorry for what I did to you three too." He said.

"When you see him, you can tell him yourself. And we're not the only ones you need to apologize to." Mal said.

"I know. When I see Evie, I'll apologize to her too. Now go. They'll be here any minute now." Riku said.

As if on cue, the Heartless appeared around us. We fought them off then ran with Kairi. "What about the Keyhole? Either Ben, Jay or Mal could have sealed it!" I said.

"Let's just get out here!" Donald said.

"We'll worry about it later!" Jay said.

We got to the foyer with the fountain and Kairi was on the second floor, looking at the door we came out of. "Kairi, hurry!" I said.

Kairi faced us. "I can't leave them behind!" She said.

"We can't stay here!" Donald said.

Kairi ran down the steps when I saw a Heartless at the door Kairi was looking at. "A Heartless is after us!" I said.

"I'll take care of him!" Donald said, getting his staff ready. The Heartless came over to us. Donald started hitting the Heartless on the head with his staff. "Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya?" He asked.

"Wait. He's not attacking us. Why?" Ben asked.

The Heartless just looked at Ben and Donald then looked at Kairi. "Sora? Is that you?" She asked.

"Uh oh!" I said as I saw the other Heartless surrounding us. We fought them off as we tried protecting Kairi. We turned around and saw Kairi under some Heartless. "Kairi!" I said. We watched as the one she was holding onto disappear and saw Sora in its place. "Sora..." She said, happily.

"Sora!" Ben, Donald, Jay, Mal and I said at the same time then the Heartless reappeared and we protected Kairi again with Sora's help this time.

We heard a roar and looked over. We saw Beast jump down and swipe at a Heartless with his claw. "Go! Now!" He said.

"Come with us!" Sora said.

"I told you before, I'm not leaving without Belle. Now, go! The Heartless are coming!" Beast said.

"All right. Let's get out of here." Sora said.

"Wait for us!" A voice said. We looked over and saw the girl from a little while ago running down the steps with some other girls and a boy.

"Geny, where's Jonah?" Ben asked.

"Jonah and the others agreed to stay behind but told us to go with you guys and to take Chad with us." The girl named Geny said.

"We'll come back for them. I promise." Ben said. We left with Kairi, Geny, the other girls and the one boy named Chad. We got into the gummi ship and took off Traverse Town.

I saw Mal making a video call. "Thanks for answering it, Izkander." She said.

" _This had better be good because if it isn't, I'm gonna drop this call faster than you can say Auradon._ " Izkander snarled.

"I thought you would be thanking us after I tell you that we finally found Hallie." Mal said, grinning.

" _Yeah well- wait what?_ " Izkander asked.

"We found Hallie." Mal repeated.

" _Yeah I bloody heard you the first time! How did you find her?_ " Izkander asked.

"She was in Hollow Bastion. Is Ivan with you?" Mal asked.

" _Yeah. Why?_ " Izkander asked.

"Because we found Cadence as well. We're on our way to Traverse Town because we also need to see Leon." Mal said.

" _Where should we meet you at then?_ " Izkander asked.

"First District because I know how much you want to be with Hallie again." Mal said.

" _See you guys there with Ivan._ " Izkander said and ended the video call.

Mal laughed now. "He's so fun to mess with." She said.

"That wasn't funny, Mal." Hallie said.

"I'm sorry but it's true though. He gets angry whenever he has to do errands. He'll say he won't do them but whenever he hears your name be mentioned, he ends up doing the errands." Mal said.

"Oh really?" Hallie asked.

"Yeah. Ask Carlos. He'll mostly tell someone to take him with them and he would get so mad." Mal said, grinning.

Sora's pov:

"So, what's Geny short for?" I asked Ben and Geny.

"Genevieve." Ben and Geny both said.

"Oh." I said.

"Genevieve is my twin sister which makes her your older sister." Ben said.

"Oh! So, you're Sora!" Genevieve said.

I smiled at her. "Yup, that's me." I said.

"He has a knack for scaring me. Speaking of which, I thought I told you not to scare me like that again!" Ben said.

"I'm sorry! I had to free Kairi's heart in order to complete the Keyhole." I said.

"One of these days, I swear you're gonna send me to my grave." Ben muttered with a playful smile on his face.

"So, if you both are twins and my older siblings, then what about him?" I asked, pointing at the blond boy.

"Oh, that's Chad. He's one of my best friends. The three blonde girls he's talking to are his sisters. The one in brown is his twin sister, Bella. The one in dark blue is his older sister, Leanna and the one in light blue is his other older sister, Quinn." Ben said.

"Oh. What about those two girls?" I asked, pointing at two girls that were near Mal.

"Those are Hallie and my ex-girlfriend, Audrey. Hallie's the blond in the pink dress and Audrey's the brunette in the pink and blue dress." Ben said.

"And them?" I asked, pointing at the three other girls.

"Cadence, Dawn and Talia. Cadence's the one in red and black, Dawn's the one in white and Talia's the one in pink and purple." Ben said, checking off Bella, Chad, Leanna, Quinn, Hallie, Audrey, Cadence, Dawn, Talia and Kes; even though she's not here with us.

"Oh okay. What about the ones we left behind?" I asked.

"Those were Jonah, Devon, Codey, Declan, Ethan, Ray, Dylan and Doug." Ben said.

"We're here!" Donald called to us. We looked and saw that we got to Traverse Town. Donald landed the gummi ship and we got off. We went through the gate and saw Izkander reunite with Hallie and Ivan reunite with Cadence.

"We're off to see Leon. You guys wanna come?" I asked.

"We'll go later. I wanna give these guys a tour." Ivan said.

"Okay." I said and I walked to the Third District with Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay, Kairi and Mal. We got to Leon's house and walked in.

"Tell me what happened." Leon said. We told him the whole story. "So the darkness is flowing out of that Keyhole..." He said.

"No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere. The only way to stop them is-" Aerith said.

"Seal the Keyhole, right?" I asked, showing my Keyblade to Leon.

"Maybe. But no one what will happen once it's sealed." Leon said.

"Well, we can't just stay here. We have to do something. I've got a friend back there." I said.

"And there are still some kids back there. Jonah being one of them." Ben said.

"And Evie must be there somewhere too." Mal said.

"That's right. You each have someone to worry about. Riku's Keyblade must've been born of the captive princesses' hearts- just like that Keyhole you saw. Of course, without Kairi's heart, it remained incomplete. Once that Keyblade was destroyed, the princesses' hearts should have been freed. Don't worry, Sora, Ben and Mal. If anyone can save your friends, you can. It seems the other princesses have been freed as well. Jasmine apparently hasn't returned to Agrabah. I suspect the others are still inn the castle, too." Leon said.

"Ben?" Kairi asked.

"Yes Kairi?" Ben asked, looking at her.

"I overheard you and Sora talking about siblings and everything. Do I have any?" Kairi asked.

Ben smiled. "As a matter of fact, you do. Four older siblings." He said.

"When can I meet them?" Kairi asked.

"They're in the meeting house in the Second District. If you happen to run into Carlos, have him show you where it is." Ben said.

"What does he look like?" Kairi asked.

"He has black and white clothes and black and white hair. It's mostly white than black though." Ben said, smiling.

"Oh okay. Thanks." Kairi said, smiling back. We left the house to go see Cid. Once he told us he had a gummi hidden in the underground tunnel, we went there and saw Kairi there. I went to the painting, found the gummi and went back to Kairi. Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal walked off, leaving me and Kairi alone in the tunnel. "A light at the end of the tunnel..." Kairi trailed off.

"Oh, your grandma's story, right?" I asked, causing her to look at me with a smile.

"That's right. We were together." Kairi said.

"You know what's funny? I looked everywhere for you, but you were with me all along. Finally, we're together, Kairi. Now, it's time to get Riku back." I said as I was standing in front of her.

"You think it'll ever be the same again between us? Riku's lost his..." Kairi trailed off.

I looked at her. "When I turned into a Heartless, you saved me, remember? I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting things- my friends, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard a voice- your voice. You brought me back." I said.

"I didn't want to just forget about you, Sora. I couldn't." Kairi said.

"That's it! Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I think that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale." I said, looking at her.

"Well, let's go." Kairi said.

"You can't go." I said.

"Why not?" Kairi asked.

"Because it's way too dangerous." I said.

"Come on, Sora. We made it this far by sticking together. You can't go alone." Kairi said, looking at me.

"Kairi, even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore. Right?" I asked.

"I can't help?" Kairi asked.

"You'd kind of be in my way." I said, grinning.

Kairi chuckled. "Okay. You win. Take this." She said, grabbing my hand and put a charm in my hand. "It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me." She said.

I smiled. "Don't worry. I will." I said.

"Promise?" Kairi asked.

"Promise." I said.

"Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you." Kairi said.

Riku's pov (just for this small part):

I've been walking down a path for what seemed to be hours or possibly days. Last time I saw Kairi, I was warning her about the Heartless. Last time I saw Sora, I was fighting him over the Keyblade. Last time I saw Evie, she told me that what Maleficent told me to do wasn't a good idea before Maleficent made Evie disappear. "Sora... Kairi... Evie... I'm sorry... Is this the afterworld?" I asked as I was walking then I stopped walking as I started glowing. "I'm not ready. Not yet. Not until I see Sora, Kairi and Evie one last time..." I said to myself.

"Riku, can you hear me? We'll be there soon." A voice said.

I looked behind me. "Who is that?" I asked.

"I have the other Keyblade- the one that belongs to this world. We've been trying to get through to you, but the darkness in your heart kept us away." The voice said.

"Who are you? What happened to me?" I asked.

"Your heart won the battle against the darkness, but it was too late for your body. That's why you're here- in this place of darkness where hearts are gathered." The voice said.

I turned around again. "So what do I do?" I asked.

"The Door of Darkness will open soon, but it's a door we can't enter. It has to be closed from both sides. To do this, you need five keys and seven hearts. Maybe you're here for the same reason we are. Maybe it was fate." The voice said.

"Fate, huh? You seem to know everything, don't you? Then tell me: Are Sora, Kairi and Evie okay?" I asked.

"Don't you feel the echoes of their hears? You already know the answer. Look inside your own heart." The voice said as I closed my eyes and imagined Sora running to me.

I opened my eyes and smiled. "Okay." I said.

Izkander's pov (just for this small part):

I was in the meeting house with Hallie. She, Audrey, Genevieve, Bella and Talia had already went to talk to Leon about housing. Hallie was rooming with Audrey and there was an empty room waiting for Ethan in a house of their own. Bella was rooming with Talia, Leanna was room with Quinn, Chad was rooming with Codey and Devon was rooming with Declan in a house of their own. Genevieve was rooming with Cadence and there was a room waiting for Jonah and Gabriel since those two would be rooming together in a house of their own. Dawn had a room of her own while Ray, Doug and Dylan would be rooming together in a house of their own. "So you picked me for a chance to live in Auradon, huh?" I asked Hallie with a grin.

Hallie blushed. "Yes." She said.

"Well, thank you." I said. I heard the door open and looked over. I saw Carlos walk in with a girl with short red hair. "Hey Carlos. Who is that?" I asked.

"That's Kairi. She came here with me so she could meet Harbour, River, Marina and Melody. Do you know where they are?" Carlos asked.

"Check the other room." I told him.

"Okay thanks." Carlos said and the two walked to the other room. Hallie and I looked at each other and I shrugged at her.


	18. Chapter Thirteen

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter.**

 **The rest of the chapters are mainly gonna be in Ben's, Donald's, Goofy's, Jay's, Mal's, Evie's, Riku's and Sora's pov in each world. I'm also gonna do the povs of some of the minor characters but of the older characters(if they have a sibling)(i.e Alex, Blaze, Calliope, Devon, Eric, Gabriel, Hallie, Jacie and Matthew). I'm also gonna do povs of characters that don't have a sibling(i.e Chelsea and Izkander). As well as doing Elijah's pov and Zephyr's because he's in this story. Lonnie and Jane are in this story too but I'm not gonna do their povs in this one.**

 **Hollow Bastion will be a two chapter parter since Hollow Bastion gets visited twice in the game. This is part two of Hollow Bastion.**

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Hollow Bastion(part two)/Lane in Between(part two)/Traverse Town

Mal's pov:

Once we got back to Hollow Bastion, we landed in the world and jumped down from the gummi ship. We saw Beast there and went to his side. "Where's Belle?" Sora asked.

"Still in the castle." Beast said.

"Against her will?" Goofy asked.

"No, I think she stayed for a reason. The other princesses are inside as well." Beast said.

"I wonder why?" Donald half-asked.

"Let's go ask them." Sora said.

"You may need my strength. I'll go with you guys." Beast said.

"Who should we start with?" I asked.

"Belle." Ben said.

"If I learned anything about Belle, it's that she loves libraries. So, she must be in the castle library." Jay said.

"Let's go them." Sora said. We followed him up to the top of each platform then once we were on the castle grounds, we went to the castle doors. Once we were inside, we ran up to the library and went in.

We hurried after Beast then watched from the the top of the stairs. "Belle!" Beast said. We smiled as we watched the two reunite then saw Jonah and Gabriel there with her.

"Jonah!" Ben said and ran over to him.

I smiled as I watched Ben and Jonah hug each other then I looked at Sora. "Go ahead. You'll need to meet them. Take this time to do just that." I told him, nudging his shoulder gently with a smile. Sora smiled back at me then walked over to Ben and Jonah. I smiled as I watched Sora meeting Jonah and Gabriel.

That was when Belle noticed us. "You four have come to seal the Keyhole, right? Please, be careful. The darkness is raging deep inside. We've been holding it back, but we can't hold out much longer." She said. I saw Ben check off Jonah and Gabriel.

"We'll take care of it." Sora said.

We went a long way to where the other princesses were. Once we got there, we went over to Jasmine, Alice and Snow White. I knew the third one was Snow White because I saw Ray, Doug and Dylan with her. "Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay, please hurry! Darkness is pouring from the Keyhole." Jasmine said. I saw Ben check off Ray, Doug and Dylan off.

"It's all we can do just to hold back the darkness." Alice said.

"I don't know how long we can manage even that." Snow White said.

"All right, we're on our way." Sora said.

"We're counting on each of you, Keyblade masters. In the meantime, we'll do what we can, too." Snow White said.

"Wait, Mal. Where's Evie?" Doug asked.

I looked at Doug, sadly. "I don't know. But she told me to tell you that she's sorry." I said.

"What about Chelsea?" Ray asked.

"She's safe in Traverse Town." I said.

We went over to Cinderella and Aurora. I knew they were Cinderella and Aurora because I saw Devon, Declan and Codey with Cinderella and Ethan with Aurora. "We've been waiting for you, Keyblade masters." Cinderella said. I saw Ben check off Devon, Declan, Codey and Ethan off.

"Where's Ansem?" Sora asked.

"Gone." Cinderella said.

"When the Keyhole appeared, darkness poured out of it. It swallowed Ansem, and he disappeared." Aurora said.

"Though Ansem is gone, the flood of darkness hasn't stopped. We're working together to hold it back." Cinderella said.

"I cannot forget the look on his face. As the darkness engulfed him, he was smiling." Aurora said.

We walked away from Cinderella, Declan, Devon, Codey, Aurora and Ethan and were about to go to where the Keyhole was when we heard a voice. "Uh, guys?" The voice asked. We looked over and saw that the voice belonged to Jay. We followed his gaze and saw a portal in the wall that we first went through to go after Maleficent.

"Why is that there?" I asked.

"I don't know but we should check it out." Sora said.

"Good idea." Ben said. We went to the portal and went through it. We looked around.

I heard Sora gasp softly so I looked at him and saw that he was about to fall. I went over to him to keep him from falling but I was too late. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Sora said then saw figure in a black coat. "Who are you?" He asked the figure as he got back up.

"Ah, it seems you four are special, too." The figure said.

"Ansem?" Goofy asked.

The figure turned around slightly. We couldn't see his face because he had the hood up. "That name rings familiar." He said. We noticed a ball of electricity appearing in his hand. "You remind me of him." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

"Sora, watch out!" Jay said. We watched as Sora blocked the attack that was meant for him then sent another ball of electricity up to a high part of the wall behind the figure, causing pieces to fall once the ball hit it.

"It means you are not whole. You are incomplete. Allow me- to test your strengths." The figure said. We fought him and eventually defeated him. He didn't fade away like the other Heartless before. "Impressive. This will be enjoyable." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, charging at the figure. He was about to attack the figure again but the figure disappeared then reappeared after Sora was behind him.

"You better start making sense!" I said.

"It is beyond your comprehensions, for now." The figure said. He turned and looked at Sora. "Until we meet again." He said.

"Wait, what are you-" Sora started.

The figure started to disappear again. "I am- but a mere shell." He said as he disappeared.

"Sora, we need to go seal the Keyhole." Ben said.

"R-Right..." Sora trailed off. We left the room through another portal and went off to where the Keyhole was. We got there and went through the giant Heartless symbol.

"Oh my..." I said as we saw a Heartless blocking our way as it was appearing. It looked like a giant bull with a horn on it. We defeated after a while.

"Now let's go and seal that big Keyhole!" Goofy said.

"Sora, Ben, Jay and Mal. You guys did it." A voice said, causing us to turn around at the small doorway. We went through it and saw Leon, Yuffie and Aerith on the other side.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked.

"We came in Cid's ship." Yuffie said.

"This is our childhood home. We wanted to see it again." Aerith said.

"Wait, you guys used to live here?" Jay asked.

"Yeah." Yuffie said.

"It's in worse shape than I feared. It used to be so peaceful..." Leon trailed off, looking around a bit.

"Don't worry. If we defeat Ansem, all should be restored. Including your island and your castle." Aerith said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"But, it also means goodbye." Yuffie said.

"Once the worlds are restored, they'll be separate again." Aerith said.

"Everyone will go back to where they came from." Yuffie said.

"Then I'll visit you guys, Ben, Jay and Mal with the gummi ship." Sora said.

"It's not that simple." Leon said.

"Before all this, you didn't know about other worlds, right?" Yuffie asked.

"Because every world was isolated. Impassable walls divided them." Aerith said.

"The Heartless destroyed those walls. But if the worlds return, so will the walls." Yuffie said.

"Which means gummi ships will be useless." Leon said.

"So you're saying we'll never...?" Sora trailed off a bit. He looked down then looked at Ben, Jay and I.

We each smiled softly at him. "We'll always remember you, Sora." Ben said.

Sora smiled softly back then we looked at the giant Keyhole. "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon said, causing us to look back at him.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Aerith said.

"Besides, I couldn't forget you guys even if I wanted to." Yuffie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked, looking at Yuffie. We all laughed.

"Sora! Ben! Jay! Mal!" Donald called, causing us to look at him.

"Hurry! Come and close the Keyhole!" Goofy said.

"Sora, Ben, Jay and Mal, good luck." Leon said, causing us to look at him. We nodded softly once at him then ran back to the Keyhole. We went back through the small doorway and we sealed the Keyhole together. The symbol around the Keyhole disappeared then the Keyhole itself faded away and disappeared. We left through the small doorway again and went back to where the princesses, Devon, Declan, Codey, Dylan, Ray, Doug and Ethan were at.

"Thank you, Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay. I think the darkness has began to weaken." Alice said.

"But I can feel a powerful darkness growing somewhere far away." Jasmine said.

"It's the heart of the darkness. It must be where Ansem went." Aurora said.

"Then we'll take the gummi ship and deal with both Ansem and the Heartless." Sora said.

"A worthy answer, Keyblade master. We offer this power to aid your battle." Cinderella said. We were given a new spell by Cinderella.

"Sora, Ben, Jay and Mal, each of your courage can bring back our worlds." Snow White said.

"Once the darkness is gone, all should return to its original state." Aurora said.

"Kairi will be back on the island?" Sora asked.

"And Carlos and the others will be back in Auradon?" I asked.

"Most certainly. And you guys should be, too." Cinderella said.

"We can't go home yet 'til we find Riku, Evie and the king." Sora said.

"Okay guys, we need to get back to the library to get Jonah and Gabriel then head off to Traverse Town to drop you guys off." Ben said. We followed him back to the library. We got Jonah and Gabriel and teleported back into the gummi ship. I saw Ben make a video call.

" _Hey Ben!_ " A voice said happily. I recognized the voice as Marina.

"Hey Mari. We found Jonah, Ethan and Ray." Ben said.

" _Wait! Did you just say Ray!?_ " Another voice asked. I recognized this voice as Chelsea.

" _And Ethan!?_ " A third voice asked. It belonged to Ash.

Ben and I chuckled. "Yes." He said.

" _We'll be on our way to the First District then! Bye!_ " Chelsea said and the video ended. Once we got back to Traverse Town, we went through the gate after getting off the ship. We smiled as we watched Jonah reunite with Marina, Ethan reunite with Ash and Ray reunite with Chelsea.

We said our goodbyes to them and were about to go when we heard a voice. "Wait, Mal." The voice said, causing me to turn around and look at Jonah. "You guys be careful out there. Who knows what could happen." He said.

I smiled. "We promise." I said and got back onto the gummi ship with Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay and Sora.

Gabriel's pov:

"Where do we go now?" I asked.

"Before Leon, Yuffie, Aerith and Cid left, Leon made some houses for you guys. Codey, you're rooming with Chad. Jonah, you and Gabriel are rooming together. Devon, you and Declan are rooming together. Ethan, you have a room all to yourself. Dylan, you, Ray and Doug are rooming together." Chelsea said.

"Great." Codey said.

"We'll lead you guys there." Marina said. We followed Marina, Ash and Chelsea to what they call the Second District. We stopped at a house. "Here you go, Dylan, Ray and Doug. Once you three settle in, follow Dawn to the meeting house." She said.

"Thanks." Doug said, smiling and went into the house with Dylan and Ray.

We stopped at another house. "This is for you guys, Devon, Declan and Codey." Marina said.

"Sweet. Thank you." Devon said and went in with Declan and Codey.

"This one is for you, Ethan." Marina said as we stopped at another house.

"Thank you." Ethan said and went in.

"And here you are, Jonah and Gabriel." Marina said, stopping at a house that was meant for us.

"Thanks." I said, smiling and went in with Jonah. Once the two of us settled in, we followed Genevieve and Cadence to the meeting house.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, I have some news from Leon. We all need to get ready to go back to Auradon once Sora and the gang restore the worlds. We have today to get ready. We leave tomorrow. I know some of you just got here and settled into your new houses so take this time to get what you need, get ready and get the rest you need. We leave tomorrow in the morning. Any questions?" Carlos asked.

"I have one. Before we leave back to Auradon, do we come back here to check in?" Maya asked.

"No. The portal will be in the First District so go there. I have a new list so that's what I'll be using tomorrow. Make sure you get to the First District before the portal appears because once it appears, we have to leave quickly. Any other questions?" Carlos asked. No one stepped up. "Okay, take this day to get what you need from these shops then get to your houses and get ready. We go home tomorrow. You guys are free to go." He said, smiling. I left the house with Bella and Leanna.

Evie's pov (just for this very small part):

As I was walking with Mickey, I noticed him stop walking and saw him looking around. "What is it?" I asked.

"I sense something." Mickey said, looking around.

I looked around too then saw a figure in the distance. "Who's that?" I asked, pointing at the figure.

"We're about to find out. Let's go." Mickey said and walked to the figure. I followed him.

The closer we got to the figure, the more clearer they became then I stopped with my eyes widened. "Riku..." I muttered then I ran over. "Riku!" I called.

The figure turned around I recognized as Riku and his eyes widened. "Evie!" He said and ran to me. We hugged each other once we got to each other. "You're okay! Wait... You've been trying to get through to me with someone?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Evie, I'm so sorry. I should've listened to you that day." Riku said.

"It's okay. We're together again. Now, we have a job to do." I said, smiling. I heard a throat clear and I looked down. I saw Mickey by my side with an amused smile on his face. "Oh! Riku, this is Mickey. He needs our help with the door." I said.


	19. Chapter Fourteen

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter.**

 **The rest of the chapters are mainly gonna be in Ben's, Donald's, Goofy's, Jay's, Mal's, Evie's, Riku's and Sora's pov in each world. I'm also gonna do the povs of some of the minor characters but of the older characters(if they have a sibling)(i.e Alex, Blaze, Calliope, Devon, Eric, Gabriel, Hallie, Jacie and Matthew). I'm also gonna do povs of characters that don't have a sibling(i.e Chelsea and Izkander). As well as doing Elijah's pov and Zephyr's because he's in this story. Lonnie and Jane are in this story too but I'm not gonna do their povs in this one.**

 **This chapter will be in Jay's pov, Kairi's pov and Zephyr's pov. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. Thank you all for reading this! Watch out for the first sequel story Kingdom Hearts Descendants: Re:Chain of Memories/Kingdom Hearts Descendants 358/2 Days. For that KHD:Re:CoM, I'm gonna do two separate stories, one's gonna be Ben's, Jay's, Mal's and Sora's side of the story and the other one is gonna be Evie's and Riku's side of the story.**

* * *

Chapter fourteen: End of the World/Traverse Town/Destiny Islands/Auradon

Jay's pov:

We got back to Hollow Bastion but instead of going back into the world, we went past it. We reached our destination and saw a world that was surrounded by dark clouds. "Oh Jiminy Crickets." I muttered.

"Let's do this." Mal said. We landed into the world and walked out of a small cave.

We saw a bunch of small little islands. "Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right?" Sora asked.

"You betcha." Donald said.

"But, if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?" Sora asked.

"Well, uh..." Donald trailed off.

"This is a Heartless world, so maybe it'll just disappear." Goofy said.

"Huh?" Ben, Donald, Mal, Sora and I asked at the same time as we all looked at Goofy.

"But no worries. Even if this place goes poof, our hearts ain't goin' nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our pals again. Yup, I just know that we will." Goofy said, walking to Sora's side.

"Yeah, you're right." Sora said. We walked through the world. It felt like a maze then once we were out, we glided down through another cave. We went through a lot of portals then the last portal turned into a hole after we came out of it. We jumped down the hole.

We were floating down as we saw a mountain below us. There was something strange about this mountain. That was when it started moving and I realized that it wasn't a mountain. It was Chernabog. "Oh, this can't be good." I muttered to myself. We defeated after a while then jumped down. We walked through some hallways. We came across another giant bull Heartless and defeated it then went through a doorway. We got to a small cave that had a door in it.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"What's wrong?" Donald asked.

"Don't you hear something? There!" Sora said.

" _Careful. This is the last haven you four will find here. Beyond, there is no light to protect you four. But don't be afraid. Your hearts are the mightiest weapons of all. Remember, you are the ones who will open the door to the light._ " A voice said.

"I don't hear anything." Donald said.

"Strange... That voice was so familiar. Maybe it's just my imagination." Sora said.

"No, I heard it too." I said.

"So did I." Mal said.

"Me too." Ben said.

"Maybe you four better take a rest!" Donald said. We rested for a while then once we rested, we opened the doors and went through.

We were on the other side of the door and saw that we were on an island. We ran across the sand a bit then stopped. "Is this... Is this my island?" Sora asked.

We saw an entrance to something and went over to it. " _This world has been connected._ " Another voice said.

We looked over to a side and saw something disappear. "What was that?" Goofy asked.

" _Tied to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed._ " The voice said. I moved away from the entrance and looked over to another side and saw something else disappear. I looked in front of me and saw the water disappear. " _There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing._ " The voice said then the ground started shaking. The shaking stopped a while later and I saw the island kinda badly broken up.

We ran to back to where we were before the small entrance and saw Riku there with Evie. "Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought out to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness. That girl he was always with couldn't do anything about it." He said then turned around, disappeared and Ansem was in his place. Evie had also disappeared after she turned around.

"Riku!" Sora said.

"Evie!" Mal said.

"Don't bother. Your voices can no longer reach them where they are. His heart belongs again to darkness and he took her down with him. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence." Ansem said as he disappeared. We heard a voice from behind us so we turned around, saw Ansem behind us and jumped back.

"That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out!" Sora said.

We saw Ansem float up slightly high above the ground then he crossed his arms across his chest. "So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!" He said. We saw something appear on his back. We defeated him after a while then he flew backwards and disappeared through the trees. The ground shook again as we watched the trees being pulled apart. We ran to where Ansem was. Sora jumped in first and Ben, Donald, Goofy, Mal and I were gonna jump in after him, only to find out that we couldn't help him. All we did was watch fight a giant shadow-looking Heartless and Ansem on his own because that was all we could've done.

After he was done, the six of us each fell into a big dark hole underneath our feet. We looked around us. "Wha...?" Sora started.

"Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts! Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours. Darkness conquers all worlds!" Ansem said as we looked down and saw a huge Heartless ship with a shirtless Ansem at the top.

All of sudden the six of us were dropped. "No!" I said as I saw Ben, Donald, Goofy and Mal being pulled into the ship by a force. I was still falling with Sora.

" _Come on, Jay! You can do this! Don't give up now!_ " Evie's voice rang in my head.

I looked at Sora. "Come on! They need our help." I said.

"Right!" Sora said. The two of us flew back up and got ready to fight. We fought Ansem, defeated him and saw him sink back into something. A Heartless symbol appear on him. We saw a portal shortly after and flew to it. We fought some Heartless and looked around for either Ben, Donald, Goofy or Mal but when we didn't see them, we hit something and flew out.

We saw another portal and flew through that one. "Sora! Jay!" Goofy said as he ran over to us with Ben. The four of us defeated Heartless and hit something then flew out shortly after.

"Now, to find Donald and Mal." Sora said.

"Let's check around." Ben said. We flew around when I noticed a portal at the mouth.

"Down here!" I called to them and flew to the portal with them. We went through and found Donald and Mal.

"You guys are okay!" Mal said.

"No time to celebrate. We need to get out of here." I said. We hit something after defeating some Heartless and flew out. We saw the face explode then disappear then we flew to the middle of the ship, attacked something and flew up to where Ansem was. We fought him then defeated him. The ship exploded and disappeared.

All that was left of him was his human form. "It is futile. The Keyblades alone cannot seal the door to darkness." He said then turned around. "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness... Supreme darkness..." He said. We saw the doors opening and very light black puffs of smoke coming through.

"You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts... is light!" Sora said. Strong rays of light came through the door in place of the black puffs of smoke.

"Light... But... Why..." Ansem trailed off then disappeared into the light.

We landed on the ground and ran to the door. We tried pushing the door closed. "Come on!" Sora said. I was with Donald and Goofy while Ben and Mal were with Sora.

I heard Goofy make a noise and saw him look through the door. "Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald said then gawked as he looked through the door too.

"What are you two looking at?" I asked and looked through the door as well. I gasped softly.

"The Heartless!?" Donald, Goofy and I asked at the same time.

"Hurry!" Donald said.

"I can't..." Sora trailed off.

"Hang in there, Sora. Just keep trying." Ben said.

"We can do this." Mal said.

Two hands flew up to the door from the other side. "Don't give up! Come on, Sora! Together, we can do it!" A voice said, causing us to look up. We saw Riku and Evie reveal themselves.

"We all can. You guys just keep pushing while Riku and I pull." Evie said.

"Okay!" Sora said. We all started pushing again while Evie and Riku started pulling this time.

"It's hopeless!" Donald said.

"Will you shut up for once and just keep pushing!?" I snapped at Donald.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy said.

"Now, Sora, Ben, Jay and Mal! Let's close this door for good!" A voice said.

"Close it, quick!" Donald said.

"That's what we've been trying to do for the past few minutes or so!" Mal snapped at Donald.

"But..." Sora started.

"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light." The voice said.

"Sora, you can trust King Mickey." Goofy said.

"Now! They're coming!" Riku said.

"Donald, Goofy, thank you." The voice named King Mickey said.

We eventually managed to get the door to start closing.

"Take care of her." Riku said.

"Take care of them." Evie said. We managed to close the doors and Ben, Mal, Sora and I sealed it from our side.

Ben, Donald, Goofy, Mal and I watched Sora run over to Kairi.

Kairi's pov (just for this very small part):

I was on a small island of floating sand. "Kairi!" A voice said as I was looking up. I saw Sora running over to me.

"Sora!" I said then started to lose my balance but I held his hand as the floating sand was pulling away from him.

"Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!" Sora said.

"I know you will!" I said and our hands broke apart. I watched as the island was coming back. The sun came up after a while and I was walking to the secret place. I went through the entrance and walked around in the cave when I came across a carving. I put my hand on the star as I teared up happily because I saw an image of Sora carving the star then looking back at me with a smile. I picked up a small stone and I made a star carving of my own.

Zephyr's pov:

We were in Traverse Town, listening to Carlos do a roll call and he was finished when we all heard something. We looked over to a side and saw a portal. We all smiled. _Time to go home to Auradon._ I thought. We all went through it and looked around us after we got to the other side. We made it back.

"Geny." A voice said. We looked over and saw Jonah holding something in his hands. "Before us guys left Hollow Bastion, Ben gave me this and told me to give it to you." He said, holding it out to Genevieve.

We saw her open it and we realized it was a letter from Ben. She opened it and teared up as she read it to herself.

"What does it say?" Jane asked.

" _Everyone, by the time you'll hear Geny read this letter, most of you will know that Mal, Jay and I aren't going back home with you guys until we find Evie, Riku and the king that Donald and Goofy are looking for. Just because we're not going back doesn't mean we're not there. We'll be there in spirit for right now. Harbour, River, Marina and Melody, I know you four had just met Kairi but I want you four to know that she'll be going back to the island so she'll be fine. Sora had told me that she has a stuffed animal. It's a fish that looks like Flounder. If I ever cross paths with her again, I'll ask her if she wants to go to Auradon instead. Ivan, William B., Frida, Alexei and Maya, Riku's in good hands with Evie but we'll still look for them. Alex, Aziz, Nathan, Nicole and Rumi, Jay was gonna tell you guys this either in person or in a video call but since he never got around to it, he told me to tell you that he accepts your offer and can't wait to take the position. Jonah, I know you're okay with the fact that I got the role as King of Auradon instead of you since you're a year older than me but I do have one favor to ask. Help Geny in anyway you can because I have decided to put her in charge of Auradon until I get back. Carlos, I put you in charge of whatever sports club Coach comes up with. I was gonna pick Jay but since he's here with me, Mal and Sora, you're the next person I thought of. And lastly Geny, you're as level-headed as I am so I'm putting Auradon in your hands. Make sure Jonah helps you every step of the way. I wish I could what I want to say to everyone but I don't want this to become a novel so I picked the ones that I could think of at the moment. Sincerely, King Ben._ " Geny read as she was tearing up more while Jonah was hugging her from the side.

"What position did you five offer Jay?" Lonnie asked, looking at Alex, Aziz, Nathan, Nicole and Rumi.

"Royal vizer and we don't care what you or Audrey think because it was our choice and our parents and our grandfather helped us make that decision." Nicole said, glaring at Chad.

A few months had gone by and everything was back to normal. Well, almost back to normal. I was walking the halls and looked at everyone. Deo was flirting with Bella then Gabriel went over and got Bella away from Deo; Skylar, Casey, Chelsea, Ray, Zander and Isabella were at a table, talking to each other; Leanna and Quinn were with Declan, Devon, Codey and Talia by the lockers; Bailey was sitting by a tree with Eric; Izkander was heading to Hallie's locker. List would go on. I smiled as I saw Maya and Giselle at Giselle's locker and I went over to them. "Hi." I said.

"Hey Zephy." Maya said, smiling.

"Hi Zeph." Giselle said, blushing.

"How are you two?" I asked.

"We're good. Trying to adjust back to the way things are here but other than that, we're good." Maya said.

"I'm sure we'll get it. Eventually." Giselle said.

"Yeah. I think it would take months though." Maya said.

"Well, things have been back to normal." I said.

"Almost." Giselle said.


	20. Epilogue

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter.**

 **The rest of the chapters are mainly gonna be in Ben's, Donald's, Goofy's, Jay's, Mal's, Evie's, Riku's and Sora's pov in each world. I'm also gonna do the povs of some of the minor characters but of the older characters(if they have a sibling)(i.e Alex, Blaze, Calliope, Devon, Eric, Gabriel, Hallie, Jacie and Matthew). I'm also gonna do povs of characters that don't have a sibling(i.e Chelsea and Izkander). As well as doing Elijah's pov and Zephyr's because he's in this story. Lonnie and Jane are in this story too but I'm not gonna do their povs in this one.**

* * *

Epilogue: Meadow

Sora's pov:

The six of us were walking down a dirt path in a meadow. "Well, now what do we do?" Donald asked.

"We've gotta find Riku, Evie and King Mickey." I said.

"But, uh, where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light?" Goofy asked.

"It could be anywhere at this point." Mal said. The six of us stopped walking as we each thought of it then sighed in defeat.

I heard something and looked up only to find the dog from Traverse Town walking across the grass and onto the dirt path. "Pluto?" Donald asked. The dog named Pluto looked at us after he stopped walking.

"Hey, Pluto. Where have you been?" Goofy asked.

"Wait, he's holding something." Ben said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"It's an envelope with something green on it." Jay said.

"Hey!" Donald said.

"Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!" Goofy said.

"Hey, have you seen King Mickey?" I asked Pluto. We all looked at each other and grinned. I ran a little then stopped and turned around. "Guys, let's go!" I said.

"Let's try to catch up to him!" Mal said. We all ran after Pluto. We all laughed a bit as we ran.

" _Remember, Sora, Ben, Jay and Mal. You are the ones who will open the door to the light._ " A voice said in my head as we ran.


	21. Announcement Three

**One thing I want to point out is that if you're gonna read this fanfic series that I'm doing, please don't skip chapters. I worked hard on this story, I'm working hard on the next one and I'll be working hard on all the others and I feel like it would discourage me seeing in my story stats that one chapter getting more views than all the others. I mean, you wouldn't like it if I were to do it to you whenever you write a good story, now would you? If it was an accident that you skipped a chapter, then I'll understand but please don't do it on purpose. That's all I have to say right now. Thanks for reading this announcement and this story with all of the chapters in it.**


	22. Update

**Because of typos and the new worlds in Kingdom Hearts III(which I will write KHD III when I eventually get to it) and the one world in KH DDD, I'm gonna redo some chapters in Kingdom Hearts Descendants. Meaning a lot characters aren't gonna be in this story anymore because I'm gonna spread them out. Characters that aren't gonna be in this one are Ivan, Victor, Alexei, William Bjorgman, Frida Bjorgman, Maya Bjorgman, Zephyr, Elijah Gothel, Julie Fitzherbert, Elena Fitzherbert, Anxelin Fitzherbert and Ruby Fitzherbert. I'm sorry if you guys loved those characters so much but I wanna spread them out. Disney movies that haven't been in any of the KH games are still gonna be in this one though so don't worry about it. I'm also keeping the Non-Disney movies(mainly Rise of the Guardians, Ella Enchanted, Hook(just Jack and Maggie(with different models)) and the Book of Life) and the Disney shows(mainly Elena of Avalor) so don't worry about those either.**

 **Characters that I'm keeping in this story are Agnes, Alex, Ally Kingsley, Amelia Radcliffe, Annie Kingsley, Arden Hatter, Ash, Audrey, Ava De Vil, Ayden, Aziz, Bailey Rolfe, Bella Charming, Ben(** **obviously xD), Cadence, Caleb, Calista, Calliope, Carlos De Vil, Casey of Frell, Cassia De Vil, Chad Charming, Chelsea, Codey Tremaine, Corey Radcliffe, Daniela Flores, Danny Pan, Darya, Dawn** **Fionnoula(pronounced Finn-ooh-la), Declan Tremaine, Deo, Devon Tremaine,** **Doug, Dylan, Emilia Flores, Eric, Ethan, Evie** **(** **obviously xD), Francesca, Gabriel, Garret, Genevieve, Giselle Pan, Hallie, Harbour, Holden Clayton, Isabella Amara Muerta, Izkander Black, Jace, Jacie Skellington, Jack Pan, Jack Skellington jr., Jane Godmother, Jane Pan, Jaxon Hook, Jay** **(** **obviously xD), Shan Jianjun, Joey Clayton, John Pan, Jonah, Kenric, Leanna Charming, Leo Rolfe, Li Lonnie, Loren, Maggie Pan, Mal** **(** **obviously xD), Maria Hood, Marina, Maristela Hook, Marley Hatter, Matthew Kingsley, Melody, Mika Rolfe, Nathan, Nicole, Nova, Olivia Fitzherbert, Quinn Charming, Raphael, Ray Hart, River, Ron Skellington, Rumi, Sebastian, Seraph, Skylar Hook, Skylin, Talia Tremaine, Theo, Venus, William Clayton, Shan Xiu Ying, Yvette and Zander.**

 **I'll be making a list of this. Reasons for why I'm keeping said characters above this are:  
-Agnes, Ayden, Theo, Calista, Ash, Blaze, Deo and Seraph are gonna be in the Olympus Coliseum world with Hercules and Hades since the first four(Agnes, Ayden, Theo and Calista) are the children of Hercules and Meg(who doesn't get introduced until KH II) and the second four(Ash, Blaze, Deo and Seraph) are the children of Hades.  
** **-Alex, Aziz, Jay(who will join Ben, Donald, Goofy, Mal and Sora at one point), Nathan, Nicole, Raphael and Rumi are gonna be in Agrabah with Aladdin, Genie, Jafar(Jay isn't gonna join Jafar though. I'm just saying Jafar's name because he's from Agrabah) and Jasmine since Alex, Aziz, Nathan, Nicole and Rumi are the children of Aladdin and Jasmine, Jay's the son of Jafar** **(** **obviously xD) and Raphael is the son of Genie. One thing I wanna also point out is that I'm unsure to include Jordan(daughter of Genie). Review to let me know if I should include her.  
-Ben and Mal are gonna be in either Traverse Town or Destiny Islands. Review to decide where they should go.  
-Ally, Annie, Arden, Garret, Loren, Marley, Matthew and Skylin are gonna be in Wonderland since Ally, Annie and Matthew are the children of Alice, Arden and Marley are the children of the Mad Hatter and Garret, Loren and Skylin are the children of the Queen of Hearts.  
-Amelia, Ava, Carlos, Cassia and Corey are gonna be in Traverse Town(well, Cassia's gonna be there for a short time because she's gonna disappear a few days after) since Amelia and Corey are the children of Anita and Roger Radcliffe, Carlos is from Disney's Descendants** **and Ava and Cassia are the daughters of Cruella De Vil(and Carlos' older sisters).  
** **-Audrey, Ethan, Francesca and Hallie are gonna be in Hollow Bastion since Audrey is from Disney's Descendants, Ethan and Hallie are Audrey's siblings(and the children of Aurora and Phillip) and Francesca is Mal's little sister(and the other daughter of Maleficent).  
-Bailey(daughter of Pocahontas)'s gonna be in Traverse Town since Eric is in another world(keep reading down to find out which world that would be).  
-Bella, Chad, Codey, Declan, Devon, Leanna, Quinn and Talia are gonna be in Hollow Bastion since Chad is from Disney's Descendants, Bella, Leanna and Quinn are his sisters(and daughters of Cinderella and Charming) and Codey, Declan, Devon and Talia are his step-cousins(Codey, Declan and Devon being the sons of Drizella and Talia being the daughter of Anastasia(not the Russian princess Anastasia xD)). Dizzy's not gonna be introduced until KHD II since she wasn't introduced until Descendants 2.  
-Cadence, Gabriel, Genevieve and Jonah are gonna be in Hollow Bastion since Cadence and Gabriel are the children of Gaston and Genevieve and Jonah are Ben's siblings and Sora's secret siblings(as well as being the children of Belle and Beast). Gil's not gonna be introduced until KHD II since he wasn't introduced until Descendants 2.  
-Caleb, Jack jr., Jacie and Ron are gonna be in Halloweentown since they're the children of Jack Skellington and Sally.  
-Calliope, Jace and Nova are gonna be in Traverse Town since Calliope and Jace are the children of Merlin and Nova's the daughter of Mordred. Kenric's gonna have his own reason so keep reading down for that.  
-Chelsea(daughter of Prince John)'s gonna be in Traverse Town since Ray is in another world(keep reading down to find out which world that would be).  
-Daniela, Emilia, Isabella, Jianjun, Leo, Oliver, Ying, Yvette and Zander are gonna be in Traverse Town since I wanna have them there. I know, not the best reason xD  
-Danny, Giselle, Jack, Jane P., Jaxon, John P., Maggie, Maristela and Skylar are gonna be in Neverland since Danny, Giselle, Jack, Jane and John are the children of Peter and Wendy and Jaxon, Maristela and Skylar are the children of Hook. Harry's ****not gonna be introduced until KHD II since he wasn't introduced until Descendants 2.**  
 **-Darya, Eric(oc), Harbour, Marina, Melody, River and Venus are gonna be in Atlantica since Darya, Eric and Venus are the children of Ursula and Harbour, Marina, Melody and River are the children of Ariel and (Prince) Eric(who doesn't get introduced until KH II). Uma's** **not gonna be introduced until KHD II since she wasn't introduced until Descendants 2.  
-Dawn, Doug, Dylan, Evie(not all the time) and Ray are gonna be in Hollow Bastion since Dawn and Ray are the children of Snow White and Florian, Doug's the son of Dopey(obviously xD) and Dylan and Evie(obviously xD) are the children of the Evil Queen.  
-Holden, Joey and William are gonna be in Deep Jungle since they're the sons of Clayton.  
-Izkander(son of Pitch Black from Rise of the Guardians)'s gonna be in Traverse Town since Hallie is in another world(read Audrey to find out what world Hallie's in).  
-Jane G.'s gonna be in Traverse Town since she's from Disney's Descendants.  
-Kenric(son of Mordred)'s gonna be in Traverse Town since Seraph is in another world(read Ash to find out what world Seraph's in).  
-Maria(daughter of Robin and Marian)'s gonna be in Traverse Town since Nathan is in another world(read Alex to find out what world Nathan's in).  
**

 **Again, I'm sorry if I took out some of your favorite ocs but I do have plans for them so don't worry :D**


End file.
